Number 08
by x-Beyond-B
Summary: This story takes place after the Diclonius War, in the year 2050. Number 08 is a newer generation of Diclonius. The diclonii are now created by a secret agency and trained to become weapons for war then sold off to allied countries. Number 08, on a sheer stroke of luck, escapes during a cargo transport and the rest becomes history. Quite literally. Need OCs and suggestions!
1. A Fortunate Accident

****Okay, so here is the first chapter, I hope ********it is enjoyable********. Elfen Lied is ********owned******** by Lynn Okamoto ********and this disclaimer applies to all chapters thereafter. ****

****Based in the year 205********0********, many things in the world have changed. All diclonii are believed to be dead after the Diclonius War and humans continue on with their merry lives. Unfortunately or fortunately, depends on how you look at it, this is not true. An evil organization has begun to create Diclonius girls and train them to become weapons. This story takes place in the point of view of a young defective Diclonius, Number 08. ****

****Author's notes will remain at the end of the story from now on. ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Number 08<strong>**

Number 08's small frame sat on an overly used cot as she scanned the room with her dark dull eyes, trying to find a way to occupy her time until they came to retrieve her. The girl stared blankly at the wall and mulled over her thoughts quietly, her feet occasionally brushing the cold grey floor beneath her. Their weapons were not allowed any social interaction whatsoever, only to communicate through an intercom or through an AI on a computer screen for educational purposes.

Said computer was placed just on the other side of the room opposite of where the small girl was sitting. Everything was voice controlled, including her educational programs. A small desk placed in front of the screen that was embedded into her pale wall. The chair sat at an angle, almost asking her to sit back down to study some more.

They'd not only stripped them of social activities, but also performed a type of brain surgery to alter their over-sized pineal gland. After years of practice, they've finally almost 'perfected' the surgery. This pineal gland was the source of a Diclonius' power in the first place. Unfortunately for Number 08, they had messed up. That's all they had told her.

__'We messed up' __or __'Number 08 is defective.'__

Though she knew not how they'd messed up, everything seemed fine to her. Apparently it was in attempt to better control her but since it didn't work, she was deemed a failure. Useless.

Number 08's slender fingers reached up and rubbed the very top of her forehead where her scar lay. Sometimes it would get itchy. It was right on the hairline, barely visible, but it was most definitely there.

She then relaxed her muscles, her arm falling limply at her side. Her movements seemed almost delayed, like she was lazy. Number 08's white hair shifted back and covered her forehead.

They had said it was done for a purpose. But what purpose was it for? Why did they cut into her skull and mess with her brain? Did they need to cut something out for another one of their experiments? It was definitely something she wanted to find out. Number 08 didn't like __not__ knowing things. Especially if these things pertained to her own well-being.

The humans always talk about how they wanted to better their kind. So they'd engineered her themselves so that they could control her.

__'Control me for what purpose? What exactly do they have in mind?'__

She was born from a test tube, as was other of her kind. She knew not of her surrogate mother that allowed her growth and entrance into this world. Little was mentioned of the 'mothers' that helped in the creation of her kind. Just that a seed was implanted into their uterus and allowed to grow to a certain point before being extracted and put into a glass aquarium filled with slime and who knows what else.

Something called the 'Diclonius War' had happened quite awhile ago, and that was where her specie had originated. Diclonius. A naturally born diclonius, in which they called the 'Queen' could infect human males so that they could pass on their mutant gene.

Then, horned children would be born as a result. Original diclonii had horns, she did not. She knew not if that was the case for others, because she had yet to see any other of her specie.

Diclonius had specialized telepathic-like abilities that come in the form of extra arms. These arms could extend extremely far, depending on the individual. Strength also varied. Some could only lift themselves, others could crush cars just by swinging their 'arms'.

She knew of this from the monitors in the room next to hers. Pictures would sometimes be displayed and snippets of their conversations heard. Original Diclonii were nonexistant, she knew.

Once she was old enough she'd go through the rigorous training that they had planned for her. She only knew of this because they had her go over her upcoming schedule over the computer. Everything was performed over the computer. Everything. She'd never seen a human up close in her life, besides the time that her blindfold slipped off accidentally or the shadows moving on the other side of the glass. Their expressions sometimes seen. Number 08 knew how they looked, thanks to the pictures on the screen. But she had yet to converse face to face with one. Let alone one of her own kind.

"George, what day is it?" Number 08's voice sounded scratchy as she spoke to the AI on the other side of the room.

__"Tuesday. August 2nd, 2050."__ An artificially generated voice answered her question. This was close to the only thing she had to interaction with anything considered 'intelligent'. She had never once in her life felt what grass felt like, nor did she know the feeling of what they called air or wind. Number 08 lived her life in this facility.

Number 08 started to run her slender fingers through a small lock of hair on the side of her face, almost petting it. She didn't necessarily hate humans, nor the scientists that held her. She didn't really feel anything, or so she thought. Her 'mood' almost always in a blank state as she observed the world around her. They hurt her, yes, but she didn't seem to care. It was all she knew, afterall. They called her names behind the glass and talked down about her. But again, this was all the small girl knew.

Number 08 could never understand emotions. They had explained to her over and over on the computer, looking through the dictionaries online about it but she could never get it. Some simple ones like, fear and hunger were obvious. However, any complex emotions like love, affection, anger and happiness were unknown to the young girl.

Emotions seemed to cloud ones judgment, she observed on more than one occasion. One man would often get angry and demand a certain test result, but in his fit of anger he would fail to realize his anger gets him nowhere and is a waste of time. These emotions were probably the reason for all of the problems in the world, humans were so emotionally driven. It would eventually lead to their untimely demise, she'd figured.

So what was the purpose of emotions? Why were they there in the first place? Was she even able to feel them? Is that why they had decided to be so cruel to her, treat her like an animal? No. Worse. Like vermin. Even worse than that. She was the lowest of low. She meant nothing. Nothing at all.

She stared at the grey tile beneath her unusually pale feet. It was shiny and clean. White. It was the only color that this place held, she knew of the other colors. But why the color white? It stained so easily. She remembered, how easily her blood would cover the walls of the experimentation room that she was transferred to every day. It was a wonder she was still alive, she was still moving.

To test her abilities, they would hurl objects at her to test just how strong she was. A barbaric method, really. One would think with all of the technological advances the humans have made, they would be able to develop a more efficient way to test her strength.

Number 08, was what one would call, a dummy. A tool that they tested their new medications and experiments on. They used her, making sure that it wouldn't have any nasty side effects for the more important test subjects. The stronger and more capable ones.

From what she remembers, they had talked about how a young woman had created a vaccine to rid her kind. To stop the Diclonius War. Then the scientist from this facility had found the research, re-engineered it and used it to create their own Diclonius children.

They were a new generation of Diclonius. Said to have been more efficient and able to train. Especially with their success with the brain surgeries. She'd heard of their second successful creation, Number 05, and about how she'd escaped and was MIA. Number 08 thought the humans incompetent for not foreseeing her eventual escape.

She was broke out of her thoughts when she heard the intercom click on and a filtered voice come through.

"Number 08, please stand on the opposite side of the room. Face in the other direction with your hands above your head."

Little did she know, security on Number 08 was extremely low, compared to that of others. Usually chained in a cell for long periods of times or locked in a strong, almost 'straight jacket' type of garb. They did not seem to do that to a select few of their experiments. The ones that were timid, obedient. The ones that were almost ready for training, to put it simply.

__'What could they possibly be planning now?'__

She pondered this, walking toward the door to open her dresser. She slipped on a white long sleeved t-shirt and some sweatpants that matched. Nothing ever changed around here. The same colors, same routine. Everything was the same. The clock in the corner stated it was 5 pm, and Number 08's educational sessions usually start around 6 am. She already had lunch, so what could they be up to?

"Understood." She replied to the intercom in her low monotone, walking to the other side of the room. She then put her hands above her head and faced the colorless wall. Not long after, she heard the door whoosh open. This signaled to her that the lock came undone, followed by some heavy footsteps.

__'Heavy footsteps...longer strides. It seems to be a male, about 200 pounds? More than likely muscular with protective gear on.'__

Over all the years being contained like this, born into this life. She learned to memorize the small sounds. A heavy helmet was put over her head, effectively blocking her line of sight. They'd started using helmets after her blindfold had fallen that day. Cold cuffs were attached to both of her wrists and the sound of electricity prominent inside of the round bands. They weren't like any normal 'handcuffs' used on humans.

Number 08 dropped her arms to both of her sides, feeling the metal bands pull themselves together making a loud 'CLINK'. They were almost like powerful magnets, only activated by the owners commands. She knew not of the mechanics behind these metal bands, but they were powerful and extremely useful. As they did not have to be taken off until she got back to her room.

"Do not fight back, do not use your vectors, listen to everything you are told. Failure to comply will result in termination. Am I making myself clear?" A man said in an aggressive tone, slipping a cold chunk of metal over her neck.

****'click!'****.

A collar? What use is this for? It just felt like a thick metal band that went around her neck, nothing more. So it probably wasn't that suspicious looking, one wouldn't expect it to be a shock collar.

"This will ensure you will not use your vectors against us. If they are pulled out, we will press a button and a shock will run through your body. It is extremely painful, and will not only disable your vectors but your mobility as well." The voice was coming from a few feet above her, confirming her conclusions on the size of the man. So that's what it was used for. Why had they not used it on her before? They've trusted her enough so that they didn't use much force on her.

"Affirmative." Number 08 replied loud enough for him to hear, her small voice echoing throughout her empty room. He roughly pulled her to make her start walking. As they were walking she could hear the

****'Tap tap tap'****

of his large boots, and her feet were bare so they were more like a slapping noise against smooth tile. She could feel the coldness of the floor, telling her that there hadn't been much activity in awhile. It seemed as though the compound was empty, no voices echoing throughout the corridors today. Usually it was pretty busy, so it was slightly unnerving to her.

What was this man going to do? She was interrupted from her thoughts by a yank on her cuffs, signaling for her to stop.

Number 08 felt him remove one of his hands from her and the sound of the chip scanner was heard, followed by a click, then a 'WHOOSH' of the door opening. She was then roughly pushed through a door where she met warmth. It fell onto her like a warm blanket. She could feel it on her face as well as her hair.

The temperature in this room was higher. Almost comforting. What was this? She could also feel it on her face, that same warmth washing over her and penetrating through her body.

The smell was different as well, and she couldn't quite put a name on it. It was refreshing. Was there also a fan in this room? The air was pushing against her hair, making it blow side to side, tickling her neck. Her thoughts were, again, cut off by the guard.

"Get in." He said in a stern voice, shoving her toward something. Number 08 hit her shin, making her grunt in pain. Though it was nothing compared to the large metal balls and sharp objects hurled at her on a regular basis. It didn't hurt that much, she reminded herself, biting back her whimper. She stepped up, the floor moved down with their weight. She figured that it was mainly the man that made it move downward, considering his size.

The floor bounced, as if trying to stabilize itself. He walked with her, his boots not making a loud noise. Barely a 'thud thud', this made her think that the room was even smaller than her room. Her feet weren't as cold, so it was warmer. No tile. Metal.

"Keep facing the other way, don't turn around until I've locked the door." He commanded loudly, while he pushed a button on the back of her helmet making it hiss as it released her and fell loudly to the ground in front of her. He didn't remove the collar though, that much she was slightly disappointed over. She looked up and down, the room was small. He moved away from her, the room was bouncing along with his weight, making her stumble slightly because her hands were still bound behind her back.

"Is Number 08 in the vehicle? We are late in transporting her to-" The door was shut, keeping her from hearing anymore of the conversation. Vehicle? Number 08 looked around, there was a bench and this vehicle was quite small. It seemed as though she were being transferred, perhaps to another facility? She knew that she was in the middle of America somewhere, though she knew not where.

All throughout the times she overheard them talking, she knew that there was a main building stationed in another country. Which one, she didn't know. That one building was responsible for all these 'weapons' being created all around the world.

The sound that emanated from the metal bands around her wrists came to a halt, releasing her from her captured state. She could now freely move her arms. Until, that is, they activated them again. She reached up and grabbed the helmet from the floor and set it on the bench.

Number 08 slowly sat down, feeling her shin throb from being knocked from earlier. The small diclonii then folded her thin hands on her lap. She stared at the wall in front of her, looking bored. Though she was far from bored. It was hard getting Number 08 to feel bored, she'd always occupy her time with thinking about things.

She thought things through before she'd act, a trait that not many of her kind had. Nonetheless humans, they were always so emotional. She was rarely told what was going on. But due to the bits and pieces she'd heard throughout the years, she was able to conclude many things about what they have done and were going to do to her.

There wasn't anything else in this room she was in, nothing. It was so empty. She remembered them talking every once and awhile about Number 05's escape about 10 years ago. Probably the reason for the extreme security precautions, she had thought.

If they'd let an experiment run rampant around the world unsupervised for that long, then they weren't really that intelligent were they? They had not only allowed her to escape and leave a significant dent in their research, but they cannot even find a single woman? Unless, of course, Number 05 was simply more clever than the humans. That thought made the white haired diclonii's lips twitch upward slightly.

Useless. They were so useless.

If Number 05 had killed that many, she at least had a reason right? Number 08 had always tried to avoid any types of violence, unless it was deemed necessary. Despite her kind having emotional and mental instability issues, she seemed almost normal. Almost.

She had always wondered why they were thinking about putting her on training programs, when she refused to kill. Cause pain to others. For some reason, her stomach would churn whenever she saw the fear or pain on another persons face. She'd seen it happen before, when her blindfold had fallen off that one time and she stared up at the guard.

Number 08 didn't think she was being intimidating, but the guard definitely thought so. His face had contorted into utter fear, followed by a string of profanities.

__Am I really that monstrous?__

* * *

><p>It had been well over 2 hours, Number 08 still sat there looking at the wall. She was deep in thought about the on-goings of the humans to date. What were their thinking? What drove them to believe they could do these kinds of things? Did they not believe that it would come without consequence? Number 08 blinked lazily, soon after the sound of screeching tires could be heard from outside of the vehicle.<p>

Now, it was hard to hear things because of the reinforced steel, but to be able to hear the screeching of tires must have meant it was a larger vehicle. What could be the problem?

The vehicle that she was currently in, started to swerve side to side causing her to fall off of the bench. Number 08 cringed from the sudden shot of pain that went throughout her arm from catching herself so suddenly. Her malnourished body tumbled onto the unforgiving metal floor, causing her to let out a grunt.

What's going on?

She pulled out her vectors, suspending herself off of the vehicle's floor and bracing for impact. The first thing she thought of was the car was out of control and about to crash and she hoped what she was doing would cushion the impact. Perhaps there was a pile up? Her invisible hands were holding the ceiling and floor, along with the walls.

Just as she had suspected, there was an impact on the left side of the vehicle she was in. The jarring motion created from the impact caused her head to ache and suddenly gravity seemed to shift. They were rolling.

Number 08 suspected they were in a high traffic area, considering there were many other loud crashes and squealing of tires that had followed.

'_**_**CRASH!**_**_'

The only thing she remembered was sitting upright with her ears ringing, her head felt like it was about to split in two. The vehicle was obviously on it's side, seeing as how she was now sitting on the wall. It is quite fortunate she had decided to use her vectors at that time. If not for that, she could have been fatally injured or perhaps killed.

Number 08 was sure that if it had been anyone else in her position they would have been screaming and crying. Though she felt that bubbling fear on the inside, she decided not to let it show. She mentally stuffed that emotion down as best she could, covering it up with her thoughts. The small girl pushed random observations into her head to get her mind off of the situation.

She was pretty used to physical pain. The humans and their useless experimentation, nothing would come out of it.

She lifted her hand up to her face, feeling a trickle of liquid come down. Blood. Yes, the crimson color was something she was quite used to. The sticky substance stained her fingers as she pulled her hand away from her face and examined it. Her arms and side felt heavily bruised, but no broken bones could be felt.

Number 08 sat with her knees tucked underneath her body, looking at the door she'd entered through. The collision seemed to have started from the front, and it was as if the second impact hit the driver's area. There might be casualties. No, there will be casualties.

She'd been sitting there for what seemed like a half and hour to an hour, though she was not sure. Number 08 was mainly focused on checking her body for any breaks or serious injuries. Fortunately there were none, just a few odd bumps and bruises. Alongside an open cut on her forehead, where she'd probably landed when she fell during impact.

"Is anyone in there? Hello?" She heard a male's muffled voice calling on the other side of the door. It was quite faint and she almost couldn't hear it.

"Yes." She called back, in her normal monotone, her head still ached from falling. Her voice felt raw, but from what?

It wasn't like she'd been screaming or anything, not like she used to when she was much younger. She remembered how raw her voice would get from screaming endlessly, only to get smiled upon like they enjoyed her wails for aid.

"Anyone in there? Hello?" It asked again, a bit more urgent this time. Number 08 blinked a few times, she may not have been loud enough.

"Yes, I am in here." She replied again, though her voice didn't seem to be loud enough for them to hear. She needed to do something to alert them of her presence.

"I don't think anyone could have survived that...I'm sorry." A different voice said to the first one. They both were male, she observed. Number 08 used a vector to pound on the door and make a loud noise so they could hear.

"Do you hear that knocking?" The first voice said, probably to the other one. "I think someone is in there!"

"Go get the equipment!" Number 08 waited for another few minutes until she heard them again.

"It's reinforced metal, we need to blow the lock." The man said, "Are you alright in there? Try to move away from the door! We will need to use explosives!" They didn't get a reply, though she did hear them she knew it wouldn't hurt her.

Knowing she was really weak, she backed up, pulling her vectors up for protection. Number 08's eyes flashed a deep red as she used her extra arms. A trait she'd always had, but didn't necessarily like. It was quite distracting. A minute or so later she heard a loud;

'**__**BOOM!**__**'

She waited for the smoke to clear putting her vectors away, she got a good view of who her rescuers were. Once they laid eyes on her, their eyes widened.

"Are you okay? What on earth were you doing back here?" A smaller man said, he had darker hair and he was wearing a bright orange vest.

__'This is the first voice I heard, He's younger than the second man.'__ She noted as she turned and looked at the other guy who was also looking at her with wide eyes, he had stubble and his hair was also black but he was wearing glasses. He seemed a lot older, and taller too.

"My condition is acceptable." She replied slowly, as to not startle the men. In all the years she had been in the facility, she was feared. Hated. Did they know that she was a direct threat to their existence? Perhaps not, because that look in his eye was not out of fear.

It was darker outside, that explains why they are wearing this particular clothing. Number 08 stepped out of the vehicle and walked slowly towards the older man and paused where she was standing, just outside of the wreckage.

Number 08 looked up at the sky, the wind blew against her hair and made it sway back and fourth. Her usually dull eyes widened as she saw tiny little specks of light peppered in the dark sky. A rather large, bright, orb sat in the middle. The moon. The moonlight lit up her hair, making it look blueish. The small Diclonius couldn't seem to take her gaze off of the sky. She'd seen it in pictures before, but ….

__'They look nice.'__ She thought to herself.

It was unbelievable. The night sky was hard to describe as she took in the sight for the first time in her life.

She would oftentimes study what the sky was made of, especially space and planets. Usually they would school her on the biological components of the earth and some geography, but she had specially requested them to send her some books on the stars. To which they really didn't care. Number 08 assumed they gave the books to her to keep her sane. Which she didn't understand either, she was completely fine. Well, in her mind, she was alright. To them, she was just a defective dummy.

"You were just in a horrible crash, aren't you at least a little bit shaken?" The older man asked softly while the younger one was calling over someone from an ambulance to check over her. Their actions seemed almost hesitant, as if she'd get scared of them. He must have noticed the red stain on the side of her face from the blood. Though she'd wiped it off awhile back, she was sure there was still remnants of the blood smeared on her face from her cuts.

"Letting your emotions take control will only result in your own demise." She replied plainly to the man, as she took her gaze off of the sky slowly to look at the man with her black eyes. It was then a woman came up to her and lightly tapped her arm.

"Excuse me, are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?" she asked Number 08, her hair was tied up in a knot and she was much older than anyone she'd ever seen in her lifetime. Although, being only 10 years old and raised in isolation her whole life, it was acceptable that she didn't know these little things.

"I am not in any serious need of medical attention." Number 08 answered the woman, with a deadpan stare. She didn't like interaction when she needn't do so in the first place. It bothered her.

"R-right...you have bruises though! Are you sure? I mean..Look at the car." She then looked over at the car she was just in. Number 08 looked back at the vehicle, seeing 3 others crashed into it.

__'Seems as though it was as serious as I had originally thought.'__

"What of the humans in the front?" She asked no one in particular. The men's expressions changed to curiousity. Humans? The woman, though, didn't seem to have noticed.

"I-I'm sorry...they didn't make it." The woman answered sorrowfully "I'm so sorry." She then repeated, shaking her head and staring at the ground. Her voice faded as she sighed, obviously stressed about the whole situation at hand.

"How unfortunate." Number 08 seemed to have replied unsympathetically, then looked at the men behind her. They seemed had gone back to talking seriously to each other. She looked back at the woman who had a mixture of emotions on her face. Confusion, Sorrow, and Pity? Why would she pity her? Number 08 heard footsteps behind her.

"What do you need, Sir?" She asked, not even turning around. The older woman in front of Number 08 was staring at her with a surprised expression.

"A-ah. Right. What is your name young lady? Do you have any parents?" A man asked, she turned around slowly to face a police officer, behind him were flashing lights of numerous ambulances and police vehicles in the distance. This made it difficult to focus in the dark.

"They call me Number 08, I do not know the current whereabouts of my parental figures." She looked up at the man, and tilted her head ever so slightly.

To her knowledge, she knew that normal civilians knew about the production of children like her. The Diclonius. Playing dumb may have been the best option at this point, as she didn't want to rise any suspicions. Worst possible scenario, she figured she'd die. Be exterminated for revealing anything, along with any other humans that knew of it because of her.

She didn't want that.

"Number 08? You don't have a name?" He asked curiously, raising his eyebrows to add effect.

"Number 08 __is__ my name."

"Okay, well how old are you young lady?" He bent a bit lower to match her height, so he could see her eyes better. Number 08 didn't know what he was doing but it kind of made her feel uncomfortable. She shifted her weight a bit and replied.

"How old do I look?" She stood there motionless, almost frigid, wondering why this man was getting so close to her. From what it seemed, it was __her__ that was almost fearful of __them__ this time. The thought itself baffled her.

__'Do people do this all the time?'__

"About 10 or 11 years old? Could you please just answer me?" He smiled warmly pulling his hand up to pat Number 08 on the head.

"I was born in 2039, So your assumptions were correct." She looked the other way and backed up away from his hand, because he was getting too close for comfort. Number 08 had never experienced such kindness, such...such. What was that? It was different, seeing and experiencing these things. Why was he so nice to her?

Normally they would look at her with disgust on their face.

__'How odd...'__

"I'm going to have to bring you to the station with me, we need to talk to a lady I know. She might be able to help you." He explained to Number 08.

But what was with that tone of voice? From the videos she'd seen, it was almost as if he were talking to a dog.

A lady, he says? From what she remembers, if a child is orphaned or doesn't have a guardian, they would take them to a social worker to assign them to a guardian. Foster homes or adoption, in many cases an orphanage.

Number 08 felt like she wanted to hit the man and tell him he was an idiot for assuming she was a dog, though she refrained from doing so.

"You wouldn't be talking about a social worker, would you? Don't take me for an incompetent fool, just tell me what it is you want to say. Spit it out, human." She shot back, using words instead of physical violence. The man's face looked confused after what she had said, but soon went back to smiling kindly.

They are all the same, acting as if she were of lower intellect. Or worse, a pet. Vermin even. This man will be no different, it's probably one of those human games that they play. To trick one another. Number 08 had reasoned with herself, vowing not to get close to humans.

"You are right." He smiled some more, "You have quite a vocabulary there don't you?" He chuckled a bit and ruffled Number 08's hair. This action made a foreign emotion well up in her chest, making her eye twitch involuntarily. A sudden urge to swat the man's hand away arose but she bit it down. "Now just come with me, then." He held out his hand, she just looked down at it wondering what he wanted.

He looked at her confusedly and just shrugged it off and started to walk off to his squad car, Number 08 followed reluctantly, not too far behind.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I'd like to thank LunarSkies2383 for helping me with this story. Hes helped with sorting out my ideas and even gave me inspiration! Thank you so much. :D<strong>**

****Will introduce more characters over time and I'll try my best to make sure things don't get too confusing. If you are confused, review or send me a message and I'll try my best to explain. While reviews are wonderful, they aren't the only reason I write. So just because this story doesn't have many reviews, I will not be discouraged and stop writing. I'll write anyway. (I see a lot of writers won't continue to write their fanfictions simply because they don't get enough reviews. In my opinion, that's not right.)****

****If you have any plot suggestions or maybe even an OC of yours that you wouldn't mind me putting in here (Preferably a diclonius) please just put it in a review. She will likely be an escapee later on in the story. ****


	2. Into a New World

"Into a New World"

Number 08 stared out the window of the sleek squad car, watching the stars in the sky. Dark trees seemed to whip by in her line of sight, making her slightly dizzy. Soon enough she focused solely on the things above her.

__'I wish I had a telescope, that would be nice.'__ She mused, her hand holding her head up right underneath her chin. The police man kept peeking over at her, small glances. It was almost as if he wanted to ask something, but she ignored him. If he didn't say anything, then it must not have mattered that much. Right? Perhaps his question had something to do with her tattoo? It was her name, after all. The tattoo on her left shoulder was obviously visible from her tattered clothing. Her sleeve was slightly ripped on that side, as was the bottom hems of the longer sleeved shirt.

Number 08 looked over at the man, so far they have been driving for a good 20 minutes. How long must it take to get from one place to another? She knew that police stations weren't that uncommon in this section of the world.

"We will arrive any time now, the town is up ahead a few miles." He answered her unasked question. She looked away, back to staring up at the stars. But soon enough she was unable to see them, as she was entering a well lit town.

'__How unfortunate...'__

"You won't be able to see her until early tomorrow, will you be okay with camping out at the station tonight?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Acceptable." She answered now staring at the many buildings going by. So this was what it looked like outside that small room she used to be cramped in. That air seemed so artificial compared to the air out here. Number 08 really didn't want to go back. Especially after experiencing the outside world in all of its glory.

She itched the metal band that was around her neck, as it was starting to bother her. Same with the bands on her wrists, perhaps there was a way she could remove them. Though the one on her neck would prove difficult. The metal band around her neck seemed to have been made out of a stronger metal, as opposed to the magnetic wristbands. Surely the men in the front her transport vehicle possessed that remote that could shock her. So it was as good as gone, hopefully it was crushed in the collision.

The police officer's squad car seemed to glide smoothly onto the side of the road. The road tiles lit up underneath his tires, charging the vehicle. The small diclonii looked out the window and saw a glowing sidewalk that lead to a station, which was lit up with lights on the inside. Vines from the top of the building, where the roof gardens were, cascaded down the sides of the building.

The girl assumed that this was the police department, as she heard the car door on the driver's side whoosh shut with a soft '_click_'. Number 08 followed not too far behind, allowing the door to shut by itself behind her.

She could feel the cool crisp air on her skin, making her shiver. It was pretty cold out, which was odd since it seemed pretty warm earlier. The sudden drop in temperature didn't go unnoticed by Number 08.

The absence of leaves on the trees as she walked toward the front entrance made her conclude that it must be Fall. The transport she was in must have been going to the more northern areas of the United States. Number 08 noticed the deciduous trees growing everywhere, which helped strengthen her hypothesis.

The leaves were all laying on the ground, many different colors could be seen faintly in the dim light. Her observations were proven correct as she was walking into the police station she saw an interactive computer screen that displayed a map.

__'I am in Minnesota?'__ Number 08 tilted her head, staring at the map. It had a star on the town she was currently in, __'Brainerd, Minnesota. To be exact...' ___The white haired girl had thought idly as she tapped the screen to zoom in on the town she was in. Number 08 tried her best to memorize the surrounding streets and landmarks for future reference. _She needed to find a way to slip out of their sight. So that she could get away from them, if they found out who she was. What she was, they would just send her back with them. She wasn't exactly fond of the idea of getting tested on daily.

"I have to go out on a call, could you wait here?" He motioned towards another man who was sitting behind a desk in the front lobby, he looked young. Probably a rookie.

__'Good, I could easily get away now.'__

"Understood." She replied, sitting next to the man.

"Mark, this is..." He looked at her.

"My designation is Number 08." She finished for him.

"Yes, right. Number 08, please treat her kindly. She was just in a car crash that I got a call about not too long ago. Remember?" He looked at him sternly, Mark looked tired. Which was good on her part, since it may even be easier to slip away from the tired man. She observed Mark as he looked at her confusingly.

"Number 08? What kind of parent names their child-"

The officer that had driven her suddenly let out a loud cough, as if signaling something.

"R-right, never mind. Leave it to me." He chirps, looking over at her and forcing a smile on his face.

"Good, I'll be back when I can. Definitely before my shift ends, to check on the little squirt." He winked at Number 08 then nodded to Mark, then walked off swiftly. The doors to the exit whooshed open, then shut. Everything was silent, then. Number 08 looked around and she was sitting next to Mark, he was at the front desk. Straight across from the entrance, so that ruled out simply walking out the front.

__'I'm going to have to find a different exit..'__

"So how old are you, little one?" He asked, seeming as though he didn't like the awkward silence.

"I am sure you can make a correct estimate. Inquiry: Where is the restroom?" She replied tonelessly, looking off towards the doors.

"A-ah okay, well it's down the hall here." He pointed down the left hallway, "And it's the last room on the right. Don't get lost now." He then let out a loud yawn and looked at some paperwork on the desk. Number 08 stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once in the bathroom, she saw that there was a small window at the end above one of the larger stalls. This was perfect, and she felt silently grateful that she had a small frame that could fit through.<p>

Number 08 stepped on the back of the toilet and started to unlatch the window. Once opened she squeezed through no problem, dropping on the grass outside silently. She looked down at her clothing, what she was wearing wouldn't exactly help her with blending in. Her white long-sleeved shirt and white sweatpants made her stand out in the dark. She then headed out towards the other buildings, in hopes of finding a store she could break into the take some clothing.

After about 10 minutes of dashing around the sidewalks, with great effort, and through alleyways she finally found a store that didn't have cameras. Which was extremely difficult at this day in age, but she knew the only place that didn't __need__ cameras. Places with cheap clothing.

__'A thrift store.'__ Number 08 knew that they wouldn't really make much of a big deal about this. She pulled her extra arms out and cut the glass into an even hole, as to not make too much noise she lowered the circle to the ground and climbed through. It wasn't lit very well, so she walked to the counter and looked for something. __'A flashlight, it's small but it will do.'__ She commented on the key chain she found, its light was just bright enough for her to see.

After about another 10 minutes of searching she found a small messenger bag she could use to put a few changes of clothing in. She started to change herself into an over sized black sweater with a black tank top underneath. Still in search of some pants she found a pair of jeans that fit her perfectly, and a pair of worn out sneakers. __'Good this should do, now for some clothing for a few days...__' She then proceeded in searching.

About an hour later she was done stuffing her black messenger bag with clothing and went towards the checkout counter in search of some currency. __'Usually in the cash register.'__ She was right, she used her vectors to slice open the lock and it popped right open. This place was also one of the last types of stores that even accepted physical currency besides restaurants and convenience stores. Most of the currency was exchanged using microchips that were implanted into the human's inner wrist. Scanners and computers did the rest.

Number 08 started to stuff all of the money into her bag, not missing the stack of hundreds underneath the tray. She headed to the back door, planning on slipping out through there instead of the front. On her way out, she spotted what looked like a safe.

he small girl knew that she would need to find a nice place to sleep. The thought of her age would probably be an issue. Normally hotel owners won't allow a 10 year old girl to rent a room on her own, nonetheless accept cash as a way to even pay for it. She walked up to the safe and sliced the door clean off, taking everything within it.

As she was on her way to the other side of the town, she came across a cement bridge that she went up to sit underneath. She figured she could just sleep underneath here for the night. Sure she'd wake up sore, but it's better than continuing on being too tired to fight if the need arose. Number 08 put her bag down and used it as a pillow, slowly falling asleep underneath a bridge.

* * *

><p>Number 08's eyes cracked open at the sound of heavy traffic above her. What had really woke her, though, was the sound of a horn from a truck. She slowly sat up, stiff from sleeping on the cement. Small pops could be heard from her shoulders as she stretched her sore arms. The girl grunted as she stood up and straightened her back out. She could hear the cars passing by on the road below.<p>

If Number 08 could find a more populated area, she could find a place to stay and blend in much easier. With larger herds of humans, provided much of an opportunity to blend in and hopefully find a way to live much better.

The small girl glanced at the buildings on the other side of the road. Some were tall, some were small. Most of them had roof gardens encased inside of glass, along with solar panels. Those weren't uncommon at this time, either. Ever since the world almost undergone a water crisis about 15+ years ago, they'd put a cap on how many children a family could have. After two children, both the human parents would have to undergo a surgery to halt their ability to reproduce any further. After a human turned 21 they'd undergo an IQ test. If they didn't score within the average standards, their ability to reproduce was also stripped.

They'd even started making their buildings more 'green friendly' and more self sustaining than they used to be effectively stopping, and hopefully over time, reversing the effects of global warming. New ways to convert ocean water into fresh water were created and slowly things were starting to revert back to normal. She knew power was created from more renewable resources, now. Though there were still some fossil fuels being used, just not as much. Coal being the main one.

She knew she'd have to be running from those people the rest of her life, it was just the matter of figuring out how to deal with it. She walked out from under a the bridge and started to walk along the train tracks nearby. Looking around, she noticed that the further she walked the more wooded it got. She must have been leaving town.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud train horn, making her whip around and look at it. Maybe, just maybe, she could use that as a transport?

She waited for the rather small looking train to start to pass by. Before launching herself off of the ground with her vectors and using another to latch onto a train car.

"Coal?" She asked out loud, sitting in one of the cars, getting her jeans dirty. It's not like she could stay clean forever. The girl could always wash up later.

Number 08 had been sitting in the train all day, occasionally switching to another train, she was wandering aimlessly. Something was telling her to go a certain direction, so she followed her instincts. It was faint, but she could feel it. The small tickle in the back of her head, giving her a direction.

She hopped off of the train, it seemed as though it was 8 pm and it was dark out. The nights were starting to get much colder, making her wonder what month it was. Maybe snow would arrive soon. She walked over to an abandoned looking building. Number 08 looked up at a high window, it was about 10 meters above her.

__'The exact length of my vectors, how nice.'__ She grabbed the ledge and pulled herself up, it would look as though she were floating to a passerby, but it was dark out. So you couldn't really see anything. Coming across some discarded boxes she made herself a bed on the ground inside of the warehouse. She grabbed some newspaper she found, which was odd to her since almost everything was digitalized by now, and started to stuff her sweater full of it__. __She then lay down, using her bag as a pillow once again. She slowly drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Number 08 awoke to shouting from a woman and a man. They seemed almost pissed that there was a 'homeless' person in their warehouse.<p>

"Who's there? Get out right now or I'll call the police!" The man yelled, while walking towards Number 08. "You have no right being in here! How did you even get in!" He shouted hysterically while holding a pipe.

"I thought we locked the doors honey." The woman called. She may have been his spouse, she concluded. From the way she used that nickname, the man sounded heavier as he moved around on the cement. Echoes could be heard, which helped her identify people in the past. She grew accustomed to such a thing. The white haired girl turned over to get a look at the man and woman, while taking the paper out of her clothing.

"My apologies, I didn't necessarily have a place to stay. I mean no harm." Number 08 assured the couple, standing up and slowly walking towards the entrance. Once she got a good look at them, the woman was smaller and quite thin. While the man was taller and more heavy set, they both looked at Number 08 and the woman's eyes widened under her sunglasses.

"Oh, Hun. Look at her! She's so small!" She almost squealed while walking towards Number 08.

__'W-what?' __What was the woman planning on doing? Her sudden advancement toward the small girl made her uncomfortable. Again.

"Don't get too close to her! She looks dirty." He scrunched up his nose to add effect, "Who are you?"

"My designation is Number 08." She replied with no change of facial expression, she never showed any outward emotions. It could make her look weak. She didn't necessarily want that, if she looked weak she could be taken advantage of. The couple looked like they didn't believe her when she said her name. __'What's so odd about my name?'__ She looked up at the them. "Inquiry: What is our location?"

"Fond Du Lac, Wisconsin. Are you lost little one?" The younger lady asked, while watching Number 08 pick up her messenger bag and start to walk out of the warehouse. She didn't answer the lady, she just darted off south towards what looked like a public building.

__'I have some money in my bag, I wonder how much I need in order to hop on the bus.'__ She thought, while sprinting into the building. She went to the woman's bathroom and rummaged through her bag, counting how much she had to spend. Only to be interrupted by her stomach growling. She needed nutrients. The small girl stared down at her stomach as she got up. She had around 1000 dollars all together including some clothing.

She figured she'd have to find a place to wash up then she would be presentable enough to get some food. Her normally white hair was matted and was now a dull gray, and her sweater and jeans were covered in coal from her train ride yesterday.

She really was in some serious need of a hose down. Or a 'bath' as one would call it. Normally she'd get hosed down with cold water, but the sink she was currently using had warm water. She silently wondered if that was how a bath was. Warm?

Number 08 stared up at the sign right on the outside of the bathrooms, it seemed she was currently at Lake Side Park. She looked around for directions normally given to tourists or travelers.

Walking down a few blocks she found a small store, she padded in and started to browse around. She was looking for some soap, since she was near a Lake Winnebago. Number 08 figured that she would just go and wash up in the lake, no problem. She grabbed a bar of soap, a towel and walked to the cashier to pay.

A few odd looks and awkward sentences later, she was on her way back down to the lake. She stared down at it, the waves licking the sand slowly. It wasn't windy today, but there was still that faint chill in the air. Despite being the middle of the day, she knew that the water would be cold.

Number 08 slowly slipped her sweater over her head and the temperature seemed to only drop even more. With less clothing came more air on her skin. The breeze made her shiver. She ignored the gawking of some of the passerby's and grabbed the soap she'd bought at the store. Number 08 walked briskly to the edge of the lake and poked her toe to test the water.

It was freezing, which didn't surprise her. This would be painful, if she didn't hurry. She jumped into the lake, her skin started to feel like it was getting bitten by little critters everywhere. Although there weren't any near her, she knew it was just the chill of the lake making her skin clam up like that.

Number 08 figured if she didn't hurry, she would get sick. She started to scrub her body quickly before submerging herself underneath the water to get her hair wet. Once she popped back up, her head was pounding from the chill of the water. It was so cold that it was starting to give her a headache.

She quickly started to lather her hair, trying to get done as fast as possible. As to not get hypothermia, she knew how painful frostbite could be. Considering one of the experiments they had put her through gave her frostbite in her feet. (Don't ask, long story.)

Number 08 walked back up towards the tree that had her towel and started to dry off. She was shivering uncontrollably at this point, and she started to slip on a different pair of dark baggy jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. She then went into her bag, looking for her spare sweater and pulled that on as well.

There was a restaurant about a block away named 'Little Caesars' if she remembered correctly. It would probably be warmer inside and she would be able to get some food to sustain her body for the day. She was thinking for a moment as she stuffed her bag with her stuff and walked off toward her destination.

She tilted her head in question at the older man that she passed, his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. What was his problem? He was staring at her with an almost perverted look on his face.

Odd.

She shrugged it off and continued on her way.

Once at Little Caesars she looked at her reflection in the window, her hair was back to it's original color. White. She silently wondered why she hadn't seen any others with the same color hair as her. Perhaps being one of the reasons she'd get looked at oddly? She walked in towards the counter, looking at some greasy triangle looking thing in a glass case. It smelled pretty good in here, the signs were for.

__'Pizza? It looks like it has meat, cheese, bread and vegetables. So ... is it good for me?'__ She didn't know.

"What would you like to order?" The woman at the counter asked.

__'They all sound the same while talking to me, like I'm a small animal.'__ She looked at the woman with an odd look, she had black hair with purple streaks going through it, and her face looked like it was caked with some sort of powder and marker. __'What's up with her face?'__ Number 08 almost wanted to smile and laugh, but refrained from doing so.

"I require nutrients." She answered simply, looking at her blankly waiting for a reply. The woman just gave her an odd look.

"Which kind would you like?" She motioned towards the glass that held the triangle pieces of pizza in it. "We have pepperoni, plain cheese and three meat in here." She pointed them out accordingly. "One slice is 2.50, or you could order a whole one if you are hungry." She smiled kindly.

__'Why would I need a whole pizza?'__

"Pepperonis." Number 08 replied while looking around at the rest of the store, it looked like there were tables she could sit at to eat. Decorated pretty nice, making it have a warm feeling to it. There weren't many people here, just a few behind her waiting for their turn to order.

"Would you like anything to drink with that?" She asked, while typing on a cash register.

__'Drink? That sounds nice...'__

"Inquiry: What is there to drink?" She replied tonelessly as she tilted her head in at the woman who pointed at the menu at the top.

"We have all kinds of sodas, milk, water, and even juice." She replied to Number 08.

"Water." She looked down at her bag, pulling out money for the lady.

"That will be 4 dollars even." Number 08 pulled out four dollar bills and handed it to her. "How did you get your hair like that? It's so pretty." The young woman asked her while putting the dollars away in the register.

"I don't understand" Number 08 said simply to the lady watching her pull out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"You bleached your hair to make it white didn't you? You did a good job. Here is your receipt, and here is your food~." She almost sang, while handing Number 08 a plate with a slice of pizza on it.

"It is genetic." She answered the lady, while taking her plate and glass of water. The lady looked like she was going to say something, but she was cut off by Number 08 walking away and her new customers started to order.

So that was the first time she'd been confronted about her odd hair color. Was it really that rare? Like the woman had suggested, apparently they thought she dyed it. Maybe it would be for the best to agree and say she did, as to not cause any suspicions. That's the last thing she needed.

Thoughts ran through her mind as she brought the slice of greasy bread to her mouth. The cheese literally seemed to melt in her mouth, making her mouth water for more. The taste was like nothing she'd ever tasted before. This pizza, it was amazing. Number 08 decided she'd end up eating this a lot, because it tasted so wonderful.

Once she was finished, she made her way outside into the cold unforgiving air. Away from the warm pizza restaurant. Now all she needed to do is find a way to get around. Perhaps a bus? Number 08 didn't know, but she felt this odd tickle in the back of her mind getting stronger and stronger the more she moved East. So she would follow her instincts.

Something seemed to be pulling her in that direction, almost as if calling out to her. But what was it? She'd never encountered this before. This was new, which interested her. She wanted to find out what it was.

So curiosity got the best of her. She would follow this feeling. Wherever it lead her, she would go.


	3. She Who Calls My Name

**"She Who Calls My Name"**

It had taken a little under a week to get to her desired location. All because she'd gotten on the wrong bus a few times, ending up farther away from that feeling.

Not only that, but her body and mind was tired out. She'd often drift into a sleep at the worst of times. Missing her stop completely. Number 08 followed this sensation that she felt, why hadn't she ever encountered such a feeling before?

It was like it was pulling her in a certain direction. Calling out to her, telling her to find it. It was faint, but it was there. She was curious as to what this was in the first place.

Number 08 is currently in Rochester, New York. Thanks to the mistakes she'd made, she was running low on money. She looked down at her bag, which had dirty clothing in it and only about 100 dollars left.

Since not many places took paper money anymore, she was limited to stopping in the lower parts of town which contained second hand stores, laundry mats and fast food restaurants. Luckily for her, buses still took paper money. Though, she was looked at oddly for using it.

__'Currency goes by pretty fast, I spent 900 dollars in only a week.'__ She was walking towards a store, she went in there and got a white dress. It would have to do, while she was cleaning her warmer clothing. What was that, a 'Laundry Mat'? It is some sort of building with nothing but washing machines in it, so this will be a good place to wash them up.

She walked into the laundry mat and started to put her dirty shirts, pants, underwear, and towel into the machine as she stood out in the open. She was, once again, greeted with odd looks. While some of the humans instantly averted their eyes, others seemed to stare oddly at her with their eyes nearly popping out of their head. If she could take off her collar, she would. It was starting to irritate her skin. How could she go about getting it off, and how on earth was she to know if it were to start shocking her?

The small girl slowly slipped on a white sundress, which was the last of her 'clean' clothing in the bag at her side.

They had never mentioned that it would self destruct if she attempted to cut it off. The only problem with that, was that she hadn't the strength to even cut through that type of metal. They must have taken that into consideration when putting it on her. Why they would go through such lengths just for Number 08, was beyond her.

__'Might as well get clean while I can.'__ She sighed as she got quarters and started everything up, her hand running across the small thing around her neck. It was like a choker, probably unnoticeable to most people. Seeing as how it looked relatively normal.

That was almost the last of her money, now she had to worry about finding more. Rob a store perhaps? She did, after all, have an advantage. Seeing as how she had a telekinetic power that no other human possessed, at all.

Number 08 sat outside looking at the gray sky, she wished she could see the stars tonight. But that was unlikely, as it was so cloudy the sun barely made its way through the thick gray blanket that was cast across the sky.

Number 08 looked up at the clouds, seeing small objects start to flutter down toward the earth. Soon enough they were coming in bunches. She stood up and pressed her face against the cold glass. Was that snow?

She walked over to the entrance and walked out onto the cold pavement, bare footed. She ignored the stinging feeling her feet were giving off as she made her way out into the parking lot, all the while staring at the sky. The small flakes fluttered atop her head and shoulders. Even landing on her nose. To which it would melt into nothing.

The snow started to come down even harder, the flakes thickening and they started to look much larger. Number 08 pulled her hand out and watched them fall onto her palm. She would have never been able to see these kinds of wondrous things if she had stayed in the facility. They wouldn't allow it.

Why? Everything so far was so beautiful. Why hadn't she, before, wished to even come out and see this world? She had no desire to, because she hadn't experienced it before. She knew not of these things.

Number 08 felt weird, knowing she didn't have to put up with their daily experiments. That horrible pain she'd went through, all gone. For now. What was this? Relief? Number 08 was relieved, that's what she'd concluded after much thought.

__'It looks beautiful.'__ She looked up at the sky the small flakes made a thin blanket on the ground beneath her. Number 08 felt this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was this? She could feel the corners of her lips starting to curve slightly upwards. The snow, it was so white. Just like her hair. Such beauty could only be found in nature. She was grateful to witness such a thing happen during her lifetime. Yes, That was it.

The tickle she'd felt before, it suddenly pushed into her senses. It felt like she was doused in cold water. It was close. Closer than she'd ever felt it before. Number 08 blinked her obsidian eyes and looked around. She then peered down at her bare feet and thought for a moment, making a theory.

She remembered them telling her that they could sense one of their own kind, but why would another one be out here? Number 05 had been the only successful escape. Unless she heard otherwise, the facility she'd been at was one of the smaller ones. Perhaps they weren't up to date and there really were other diclonii hanging around, and they just didn't know it?

She made her way inside to warm up, her feet were starting to feel numb from being in the cold. She walked over to the table next to the window she had previously been at and sat down, peering out the large window.

Number 08 watched the snow fall for awhile, before she saw a woman running down the parking lot she'd just been in. From the looks of it, she was running in the opposite direction. It looked as though a few men were chasing after her.

What were they doing? Faint yelling could be heard on the other side of the glass. She couldn't make out what she was saying to them, but the men just laughed at the woman only to advance closer. Number 08 remembered witnessing such a thing on the television, shouldn't the woman be scared for her life? Instead the woman looked enraged, almost as if she were about to snap at the man. If anything, Number 08 felt concerned for the __mens __safety, not hers. How interesting.

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she walked out of the laundry mat, this time with shoes. Jogging towards the group of people and stopped when she got to the corner of the building, out of sight just in case. Her breath could be seen in front of her face as she huffed a few times. She was out of breath, just from that small jog across the parking lot.

The woman was taller than Number 08 with long black hair, she couldn't see her eyes because they were behind some sunglasses. She was wearing a black and gray stripped tight sweater with a short black skirt. She noted how comfortable her boots looked, as they were large and black. They must have been warm.

"I told you to get the hell away from me! I don't want anything to do with you assholes!" The woman yelled, taking a step away from the men.

"Awwh, come on Hun you know you want us." What looked like the leader of the group said and took a step towards her. "Just a few rounds, come on." He smiled perversely, while taking out a knife. "You shouldn't struggle, I might end up hurting you." Number 08 scowled slightly and stepped out from the corner behind the men. Things might get ugly if she didn't stop him, either the man or the woman would end up losing their life. She figured maybe she could prevent both from happening.

The woman seemed to have spotted her, and her eyes widened underneath her sunglasses.

"Suggestion: Human's actions are deemed unwise to continue." Number 08 stated simply while looking at the group of men. "Clear the premises, or I will use force to do it myself." Her monotone ringing through the alleyway they were standing in, the men looked back at the little girl and one of them started to laugh. The others soon joined in.

"I'm sorry? And who are you?" The leader asked, laughing through his words. "I doubt you would be able to do anything little girl, now go play with your Legos or something."

"Your actions will prove fruitless." She replied, her eyes narrowing at the man and walking passed him towards the woman. She paid no heed to the nasty look she got from the main guy that was mocking her, he was shaking.

Number 08 peered up at the woman, that feeling seemed to be resonating from this woman. She felt like she knew her, too. Almost like they'd met somewhere before.

"You are... familiar." She said while tilting her head. "Inquiry: What is your designation?"

"I am Luna." The black haired girl said, while looking at Number 08 then glancing up at the men.

* * *

><p>"That's it, get out of my way you white haired freak! You! Get her out of my way!" He commanded and the others started to dart towards Number 08 and Luna. Number 08 summoned 5 of her invisible weapons to lash out without even turning around making the men fall, her eyes flashing a deep blood red color.<p>

She knew she had to avoid killing them, because it would only serve to complicate things. Surely the workers from the facility would be looking out for murders and investigate it. That's the last thing she needed.

She grabbed the leader of the gang by the throat with one of her arms, slamming his large body against the brick wall. They were in an alleyway, currently, and she turned her head to look at him. She advanced toward him, while he was still secured slightly above the ground. Number 08 glanced up at him, her detached expression seemed to bore into his very soul.

"I provided warning beforehand. Suggestion: Leave before I am forced to kill you." She threatened flatly, watching the others scurry away like cockroaches. The leader was looking down at her, he looked like he was about to piss himself.__'Is it my eyes, or the fact that I have him by the throat?'__ Number 08 was pleased with seeing his fear.

Was this how it felt to be in such a dominating position? She liked it.

Not for long. His eyes, they were the same as that man's back when her blindfold fell off. That feeling in the pit of her stomach came again, making her want to vomit. She didn't like it. Number 08 took back her thoughts right then and there.

"M-Monster!"

"Run! It's gonna kill us!" Two of the men yelled in unison while the other was screaming. Number 08 heard Luna laugh sadistically. She turned around slowly to look at her, she had her glasses off and could see her red eyes. Were red eyes natural in human society? She wondered while dropping the man, hearing him gasp for air and sputter out some apologies.

"Why don't you just kill them? It'll be more fun." Luna stated in a sultry tone to Number 08, walking up to her. "You're like me, aren't you. The number on your arm, right here." She pointed at Number 08's left arm, where her tattoo was. '08' is what it read. By now the leader of the group had ran away.

"That is my designation." Number 08 stated, while looking up at Luna. She was slipping off her sweater, from the looks of it she was wearing a tank top underneath. Once her sweater was dangling at her side, she lifted up her right arm and started to wipe off what looked like a paint on her left arm.

"See?" She responded while showing her the marking on her arm. Luna's tattoo was now fully exposed, showing a black number '05' on her left shoulder.

"Inquiry: You are Number 05?" She tilted her head to the side, noticing the woman flinch at the call of her former number.

"Please don't call me that...Call me Luna." She said quickly, looking sad at the fact her number was mentioned.

"Luna." Number 08 corrected herself politely, nodding in affirmation. The small girl felt her posture loosen up at the knowledge that Luna was one of her own specie. "I remember hearing about your escape 10 years ago. I was able to escape due to an accident that happened during my transport."

"I-I see...so you were the one that I felt. I was afraid you were working with someone to look for me." Luna looked down at her skeptically, while the small white haired girl stared up with an indifferent look upon her face.

"It seems you aren't the only one that felt it. I felt it as well, as I've never experienced such a thing in my life. Curiosity got the best of me and I followed it." Number 08 explained, looking over at the brick wall. "I..." what was it that they said at times like this? "My apologies for startling you."

Luna seemed to wave off her apology. She looked to have come to a conclusion, but about what? It looked as though she were observing Number 08's face, was she looking to see if she was lying? Granted, she understood her suspicions. So it didn't matter, what she said __was__ the truth after all.

"Your hair is white, and you don't have the red eyes." She was talking mostly to herself, "Only when you use your vectors?" Luna questioned.

"Correct."

"How many do you have? I only saw 5 at that moment."

"I have 30 of them, They can reach to a 10 meter radius." Number 08 then waited, hoping that Luna would elaborate about herself. She wondered silently if it was a good idea to tell her this, because she may be an enemy. Though she didn't tell Luna about her weaknesses. So hopefully that would be alright. The fact that she had a great number of arms that reached to such a length may intimidate her.

What she didn't know, was that she could barely even cut metal. Nonetheless stop bullets. The most she was able to do was lift her own body.

Finally being able to talk to another of your specie is nice, someone that can relate. Understand. Though she was still torn on whether or not she should so readily trust this woman.

She looked envious for a moment, before finally replying. "I only have 5, they are 2 meters long. But I am strong, because I am able to pick up large vehicles." Luna boasted, extremely proud of herself. She was this strong? Though Number 08 doubted she could do any of that just yet. She looked towards the laundry mat where her clothing was washing.

__'It's probably done by now.'__

"You have a dwelling in the vicinity" Number 08 assumed, looking at Luna. Luna looked almost disappointed, but she didn't know why.

"I do, I'm pretty sure you don't have a place to stay do you?" Luna asked, looking at the laundry mat as well, "You were washing your clothing?"

"Yes, I have gone a week with only a few changes of clothing. It's quite hard trying to survive on your own out here."

"It is, when I escaped I was 17. So at least I was able to find a job and get hotel rooms, because I looked of age." She slipped her sweater back on over her head, and started to walk towards the laundry mat. "Well come with me, lets get your cloths. You can stay with me if you want."

"Understood." She walked with Luna to the laundry mat. Why would she so easily accept Number 08? Did she have another motive? It was a definite possibility, though she'll leave time to answer that question. If anything she'd just run away, knowing she could easily slip away from the woman.

* * *

><p>"Do you go by any other name other than Number 08?" Was the first thing Luna asked when they entered her apartment, Number 08 looked up at her and replied.<p>

"No." She put her messenger bag on the counter in the living room, and sat down on the soft couch.

"Well, if you want to blend in better. We should come up with a name for you. You can't just go walking around telling people your name is Number 08. It might cause problems." Luna replied looking at the ceiling, as if it were to give her answers.

"Perhaps you are right. You have more knowledge of human norms, so I'll leave that up to you." Number 08 looked up at Luna, who looked like she was thinking about something.

"You will be my sister, since we will be living together. So if questioned it wouldn't look odd, your last name will be the same as mine. Ookami. It's just a random name I thought up on the spot, living with me you may have to change your last name often. They are still out there looking for us, after all." Luna nodded, walking over to the couch across from Number 08.

She looked around at the apartment, it wasn't too small. It wasn't big either, it would have to do. When you walked in there was a kitchen on the right side of the hallway, you could go through the kitchen to the living room or just walk down the hallway around the corner. From the looks of it, the apartment had two bedrooms and a small bathroom. The bathroom directly across the hallway from both of the rooms. Luna smiled and looked over to Number 08 while flipping open her laptop.

"Yuki." Luna smiled.

"Snow?" Number 08 questioned, knowing that yuki meant snow in the Japanese language.

"Yes, your hair. It's as white as snow, and you like snow don't you?" Luna asked while typing away at her computer.

"I do." She answered Luna while looking at the coffee table, it was glass with a number of papers spread out across it. Number 08 then realized something. "Inquiry: You were observing me in the parking lot?"

"Yup, you have a cute smile. You should smile more, Yuki." Luna looked up for a moment to smile at Yuki.

"It is a nice name, thank you." Yuki said, looking at Luna then standing up. "You have a spare room." She stated plainly.

"That's right, you can go get situated and fix it up to your liking. The bed it only a twin though, hope you don't mind." She said slowly, typing even faster than before.

"Inquiry: What are you doing?" Yuki walked up to Luna to peer over her shoulder, but before she could get a look at what it was she was doing. Luna snapped the laptop shut and said.

"You know, you don't have to state 'inquiry' before all of your questions. I'll know you're asking me something. I'm not a computer." The black haired girl laughed lightly. Yuki nodded slowly, blinking as she waited for her to continue and answer her question.

"Okay, almost done. I will finish it later. I was just doing a few things, I'm in the middle of creating a birth certificate for you. I have fake parents, in the government records it says they are deceased so you'll have moved in with me shortly afterward. According to the documents I just made, I am currently your guardian." She explained, "I was saving up my money from my ... er...job to move to a different country. I can't stand staying here, too many thugs and thieves."

"I could agree with you on that." Yuki replied, remembering the men that tried to assault Luna. For some reason, she didn't really like the idea of staying here either. "It sounds like a good idea, but where is it you wanted to go?"

"I have no clue, but we can think about that later. In the mean time, you can go wash up in the bathroom." Luna smiled brightly.

"Where is ... the bathroom?" Yuki asked, Luna pointed down the hall. She walked there leaving Luna to her thoughts.

Yuki stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rack. The bathroom wasn't all that big, but it wasn't too small either. It had taken her a while to figure out how the shower worked, she was so used to bathing in the lakes or getting hosed down by the people in that place.

The shower seemed to allow warm water to come out, which was something that Yuki really enjoyed. Yuki. Such a nice name. Had she even had a name to begin with? They just assigned her a number, not really caring much about things such as names. She started to dry herself off, it was then she realized she forgot to grab her clothing.

'__Ah...I think I left it on the table in the living room?'__ She opened the door and walked out, putting the towel on top of her head.

"I'll take you out tomorrow to get some new-" Luna stopped when she looked around, "Ah, you should probably get dressed. People consider it inappropriate if you walk around completely nude you know?"

"So that is why I was getting odd looks from people when I bathed in the lake." Yuki thought out loud while rummaging through her bag, finding some blue jeans and a white tank top.

"You went completely nude in public!" Luna had shock written all over her face, "Jeez I thought I was bad, and I ran out in the streets with a hospital gown on." She scrunched up her eyebrows in thought, more than likely recalling the memory. Yuki looked at Luna in question, holding up her cloths to her chest.

"Ah, a hospital gown covers the front, but the back is left open. So they got a good view of my bare butt." Luna smiled wide and laughed, but stopped abruptly. Her facial expressions changing every so often, looking angry then she grinned like she had won.

__'It's like she's arguing with herself..'__ Yuki turned and walked towards her designated room. __'I've heard of older test subjects having mental instability, perhaps she was affected?'__ She started to slip on her underwear, then her clothing.

Yuki had learned to do things on the computer to get into the files when she wasn't being watched at the institution. I think they called it hacking? It wasn't really that hard, it was like they were asking for it to happen in the first place. Teaching them so much about computers and making them intelligent, but they didn't think that perhaps they could be outsmarted in the near future.

__'I should probably get some sleep while I can, I need to find a source of income so that I may help Luna.'__ She nodded to herself, liking the idea of helping out. Yuki then climbed into the bed, not bothering with the blankets and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The light was shining through the windows thin white curtains onto Yuki's face. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched, her limbs were sore from sleeping in the same position all night. The first thing she noticed as she sat up was that she was in a small white room in a corner next to the window. She slid the curtains open to peek outside. They were on the first floor of an apartment complex, the window was facing the parking lot and you could see people walking about. There were a group of kids waiting at the corner of the sidewalk, next to a bench.<p>

A yellow bus came by and picked up the kids, most of them not looking happy about getting up so early.

__'It's only 7 am...School huh?'__ Referring to the writing on the side of the bus, __'I wonder if I have to go.'__ Yuki was curious how the teachers would react, she knew she excelled in most of the classes. Mostly Mathematics though, certain Science's and History weren't really taught to her in the institution. So she could at least be in high school, her Math was that of a college student, she knew that much.

Yuki walked out into the hallway, it was quiet. She wondered if Luna was still sleeping. She looked around, and the whole apartment was mostly a bland white color as was the carpet.

__'I wonder why it is she decided to trust me so easily. Maybe it's because we can understand each other?'__ She would have to ask later, when she was fully awake. Yuki made her way over to Luna's door and knocked lightly. Only being greeted with a loud snore, she had decided to just make her way to the living room.

Walking pass the front door, then the kitchen she made it to the living area. Two couches, across from each other with a glass coffee table in the middle. She noted that the papers from before were cleared off of the table. Upon looking around she saw a book shelf, sitting next to the computer desk on the other side of the room.

__'Books?'__ She walked up to the books and started to look at the labels on them. __'Bleach is the one with the most volumes taking up the most space...she must like that book. Full Metal...Alchemist? Are these comic books?'__ She began looking through them, occasionally picking one out to read the description at the back. __'You have to read these books backwards, I wonder why that is...?'__

The book shelf was quite large, it all contained comic books and some normal ones at the bottom. College books, from what it looked like. The ones that stood out the most were at the top, eye level with Yuki. Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, Chobits, Death Note, Yu Yu Hakusho, Code Geass, and many others on the bottom shelf.

__'I remember researching Japanese comic books while in the institution once, they called it. Manga? Was it? My memory is failing me at this moment, it must be because it's so early.'__

"Hmm." She hummed out loud picking up the one that was titled 'Bleach', she sat down and began reading Vol. 1. Flipping through the first pages of the manga, reading at an alarming rate.

__'So it seems to be about the supernatural...Shinigami's and ghosts.'__ She didn't mind reading fictional books, as a matter of fact Yuki liked fiction. If she could have, that was all she would have read at the institution. Unfortunately for her though, they were adamant about teaching her about the world, and making her smarter. __'Though they didn't want me to know about the wars that the humans went through in the past, and refused to talk about history in general. Why was that?'__

About 2 hours later Luna finally emerged from her room to see Yuki reading 'Bleach Vol. 10'. The sound of Luna's feet hitting the ground alerted Yuki of her presence.

"So you like my Mangas?" Luna questioned, cracking her neck and sitting down next to Yuki.

"Ichigo has romantic feelings towards Rukia?" Yuki wondered aloud, reading through the 10th volume. "He is quite determined to retrieve her from the Soul Society. Even going as far as risking his life."

"It is true, though I'm not sure if he likes her that way. Love can come in many forms you know, and when you find people that are important to you, you will go through great lengths to ensure their safety. In Ichigo's case, it's probably friendship." Luna answered for her the best she can.

"Manga books are really interesting, I can see why it is you have a bookshelf full of them." Yuki nodded not responding to the subject about love, closing the book she had in her lap finishing it up. It wasn't like Yuki even knew what love was in the first place, save for the fact that there were dictionaries that told her about it. Though that was all.

"I have more in my room, they also have anime versions of some of them. Both in English and Japanese, whichever you prefer. Since you can speak both languages, it won't matter would it?" Luna stood up and headed into the kitchen, "Is there anything in particular you would like to eat?" She peeked her head out from the kitchen as she said this, curious as to what foods Yuki preferred. Yuki turned around towards Luna and blinked a few times, tilting her head to the side.

"...Pizza?" Luna giggled a bit at her reaction.

"We could order a breakfast pizza? I suppose it wouldn't be that bad, having it every now and then." Luna walked back out and proceeded in picking up the phone.

"Pizza is bad for you?" Yuki asked shortly after.

"Yes, unfortunately. If you eat too much of it you could end up getting fat." She stopped dialing for a moment and looked over at Yuki, "Though you could use it, I mean look at you." She motioned with her hand towards Yuki's body.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, your just small, quite thin actually. Even for your age, didn't they feed you enough in that place?" Luna looked a bit angry at the thought of them not giving her enough food.

"They fed me, just in moderation because the medication they were testing on me made it hard to keep food down."

"Medication?"

"Yes it was supposed to help make my vectors longer, since they used to be so short. But I lack the strength that most dicloni have. Though sometimes I wonder if it had been the result of that brain surgery that they had put me through..." Yuki explained, standing up and putting the book back in the shelf. "I'm guessing the medications side effect was just that, making me weaker. Because of this I am only able to lift myself into the air and cut through weaker metal." She looked back at Luna, who had a pissed off look on her face. This startled Yuki, making her blink a few times rapidly.

"Brain surgery?" Luna seemed astonished, was it not normal? She'd thought they did that to all of their test subjects. Maybe not in all of the places, only hers?

"I was a test dummy, basically. They performed things on me, before they moved onto the more...important...subjects. The theory that I'd come up with, was that they had done this in hopes of finding a way of controlling me." Yuki lifted her small hand, moving her bangs out of the way. It revealed her scar, laying right along her hairline. "They'd said they failed. I was defective, and so they used me for certain things. Ensuring that I would be useful in their situation."

"Those bastards! Nothing is ever good enough is it! I can't believe they are even still doing these things." Luna whipped her head around, dialing viciously on the phone. She tapped her fingers on the computer stand impatiently until she heard someone on the other line. Why was she so upset about it? Had something similar happened to her? Though there didn't seem to be a scar on her forehead. Seeing as how her black hair framed her face in a way she could see her forehead.

"Yes I would like one medium breakfast pizza." She said swiftly, "That's all. OK thanks." Luna rattled off the address and apartment number into the line, then hung up. "OK should be here in about 20 minutes." She nodded to herself, walking down the hallway.

__'Why did she get so upset?'__

"I'm going to take a shower, the money and tip for the delivery guy is on the counter here." She pointed at a small stand next to the door, "If I do not make it out in time that is.." She shut the door behind her. Yuki stood there dumbfounded.

__'Well now, she's a bit on the emotional side isn't she?'__ She turned around and went to the manga shelf to get a new book. __'I think I'll try to read a different one this time...'__ Yuki looked through all of the titles and finally found one.__'Death Note looks okay, I'll check this out.'__ She grabbed Vol. 1 and sat on the couch, reading through the book faster than ever.

About 15 minutes had passed and she was already on Volume 3 of the book, she heard a knock at the door. Not taking her eyes off of the book, she slowly got off of the couch and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she didn't even hear the man because she wasn't listening. So she grabbed a random bill off of the counter and handed it to him.

He gave her, what looked like a box and a bottle of something. The look on his face showed shock, Yuki put the manga in her pocket so she could grab the items and shut the door in his face.

"Keep the change." She said before it shut, __'Hopefully he heard..'__ were her thoughts as she walked over to the kitchen, and set the box on the counter.

"What's that?" She poked the bottle of fluid, it was cold to the touch. "Condensation..." She wondered aloud as she wiped off the water forming on the outside of the bottle.

"That's soda or pop, it's a drink. Whichever you want to call it, people call it many things." Luna had popped out of no where, finally done with her shower. Walking over to get some cups and a few plates, she put them on the counter and started to pour the cups full.

"Soda?" Yuki tilted her head, __'I wonder if it's any good.'__

"So you gave him the-" Luna's face twitched a bit. "When he arrived, which table did you take it from?" She asked turning around and looking at the counter next to the door.

"Ah, you instructed me to give him the money on th-" Yuki cut herself off, looking over at the corner table next to the door. It still had the designated amount of money on it. "I'm assuming I didn't give him the right amount."

"No you gave him my bill money." Luna sounded irritated, and walked over to the table. "This was the one you were supposed to give him, 20 dollars. You gave him a 100 dollar bill." Her eyebrow twitched as she said the last sentence.

"I apologize, I was distracted by this book." Yuki pulled out the 3rd volume of Death Note, "And I wasn't paying full attention at the time. I will pay you back if it makes you feel any more at ease." She tried.

"It's fine, I have quite a bit put away in the bank. A few stashes in my warehouses as well. It's not really the money I'm worried about." Luna answered, looking deep in thought.

"What is it you are worried about then, may I ask?"

"Well, word will get out that we have quite a bit of money... We will become a target for burglary, chances are I'll be tempted to kill the person who tries it." She looked pissed off as she said this, "Sometimes I can't hold myself back when it comes to that kind of stuff."

"Why is that?"

"Because what I hate the most in this world are: Thieves, thugs, any criminals really. But I shouldn't be talking because..." She looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face. "I'm a criminal too, you know." Yuki's facial expression didn't change.

__'A criminal?'__ She tilted her head to the side.

"How so?" Yuki brought her thumb to her lip, but stopped. __'Too much Death Note for the brain.'__ She commented, knowing that one of the main characters had odd habits that she just might catch on to if she didn't watch herself.

"Well, I got most of my money hacking. Most of the jobs required me to help with the downfall of another competitive company, or sometimes even messing up the cameras in a bank to help a robbery. I would get portions of the income earned." She explained, cringing a bit while doing so.

"So you are doing something you hate?" Yuki walked over to the counter to grab the glass of soda that was poured, "Why don't you just quit and move to another town?" She took a sip of the liquid and pulled it away from her face almost immediately, making a disgusted face afterward. Yuki was holding the cup away from her body, like the liquid were to jump out and attack her at any moment.

__'W-What the hell is this?'__ This reaction made Luna laugh,

"So I take it you don't like pop?" She grabbed Yuki's glass and started to drink it, all while still having a smile on her face. "I was planning on it, I have enough put away to live comfortably for the rest of my life now. Let me tell you this, it's not easy earning that much money." She grabbed a piece of pizza and bit into it.

"No, not necessarily. It's unpleasant." She replied her face back to normal, grabbing a different cup from the cupboard and getting water from the sink. "And that is good, I suppose." Yuki grabbed a piece too and started to eat, hoping that this too didn't taste awful.

__'Soda is disgusting.'__ She made sure to keep note of that. __'Ah, that's right I need to ask her.'__ Yuki looked up from her piece of pizza and asked.

"Why is it you decided to trust me so easily?" Luna made a humming noise and swallowed before speaking.

"I suppose, because you're just like me. There is no one else out there that could possibly understand what it's like to be a diclonius. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do."

"Though I do have human friends, you know they aren't all the same."

"Is that so?"

"Yea. I have a good friend that works at Wal-Mart with me, she's pretty nice. Her name is Katie, but she likes to be called Kat. She's quite understanding too, though I've never told her what I really am. I'm sure you understand why that is." Luna finished off her piece and went for another.

"If word got out about them making us, the human population would go into mass hysteria. After the Diclonius War, they had all assumed we were killed off. Am I correct?" She asked Luna, already knowing she got most of it right. She grabbed her glass and started to drink all of her water. She was getting full already.

"Yes, that and our kind would be openly hunted down. Shunned from society." She said with a full mouth, Yuki could barely make out the last sentence. Luna gave Yuki an odd look before saying, "Why don't you eat more, you need to or else you won't get any bigger." She poked Yuki's stomach.

"I would like to, but I am already full." She replied in monotone, before whipping out the Death Note manga that she was holding in her pocket. "I will be sure to eat some more once I feel up to it.."

"You really like my manga don't you?" She turned around to put the left overs in the fridge, and walked over to her computer desk. Yuki followed, slightly aware of where she was going. Careful not to bump herself on the coffee table she sat on the couch next to the computer desk Luna was currently at. "After I order a few things off of Amazon we will head out to Wal-Mart, I work there. Remember?"

"What will we be getting?"

"I'm low on groceries, and we need to get you a few things as well. You can't be walking around in clothing that is way too big for you." She chuckled lightly while typing on her keyboard.

"Understood." Yuki closed her book, went up to the book shelf and got Vol. 4.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>It's an odd way to teach her how to understand emotions, but I guess it will do. Manga, since Yuki feels connected to it in some way already. Maybe then, when Luna tells her and explains things to her within the manga she'll start to see the reasoning behind relationships.<strong>**


	4. A Place To Call Home

****"A Place To Call Home"****

Reading from a book was not foreign to the young girl, as she'd sometimes been handed old books by the people in the facility. However, she knew that paper was rarely ever used for printing purposes anymore. Most things were done on a datapad, which most humans carried around with themselves. Manga and books were bought on stores through those pads and read from the screen. Yuki was currently thumbing through a manga printed on paper, which felt nice to the touch. She took notice to the early dates of said manga and when they were created.

Why is it that this woman, Luna, took a liking to such old mangas? She knew that the ones created in this day in age were much more detailed and were even in color. But these ones were in black and white. Maybe it was just a preference?

Luna stood up and stretched, "OK, so I've ordered the things I've wanted. Nothing really, just a few manga books I've wanted for awhile." She giggled and walked towards her room. Yuki had just gotten done with Vol 5, so she went to grab the 6th volume. Just as she was grabbing it, Luna walked out and looked at Yuki. "You seem to like that manga..." She said aloud, "You do know that they have an animated series out for it as well. It's pretty good." She nodded.

"I am interested in seeing it. It is good." Yuki agreed, she started to walk towards the door.

"You kind of remind me of one of the characters from that book, now that I think about it." Luna noted, slipping on her shoes. Yuki put on her worn sneakers, her hair falling into her line of sight as she answered,

"Which one?" She was genuinely curious, she hadn't seen any characters in that book that resembled her in any way. Well in her opinion that is.

"Well, you're in Volume 5 right now. So you haven't yet been introduced. You will know when you see him."

"Him?" She tilted her head, looking up at Luna who was opening the door to go out into the hallway of the apartment complex.

"Yes, the resemblance is kind of scary actually. You two could pass as siblings." She laughed, closing the door and making sure it was locked. She then changed the subject to something else about the book, Death Note. "Which side are you on?"

"Side?"

"Yes, L or Kira's?" Luna replied back, walking towards her small black car.

"It doesn't matter." Yuki said in a flat tone, walking behind Luna following her like a lost puppy. She came upon a small sleek looking vehicle and watched Luna get in the drivers side, she walked over to the front passengers side and opened the door carefully. She sat down and shut the door, looking at Luna who was deep in thought.

Yuki really didn't care, the problem in the book wasn't real. If it was though, she wouldn't care. She thought that humans and their petty games were just a waste of time. Their false views on a 'ideal world' and useless violence didn't sway her opinion. She figured her train of thought would remain the same, seeing as how humans wouldn't change any time soon.

"Well, what would you do if what was in the book was real? Who would you be in favor of?" Luna asked, pulling out her keys which were riddled with cute accessories. She started up the car, throwing it in drive and slowly made her way out of the parking lot.

"I honestly wouldn't pick sides, I wouldn't even get involved. What humans do to each other doesn't concern me." She answered simply while pulling out her book and started to read.

"You're no fun...I would side with L. He's my favorite character you know?" She smiled lightly while stopping at a stop light. "I don't think what Light's doing is the right thing. Sure humans are horrible, and some criminals are bad. But a lot of innocent people get thrown in jail for things they didn't do, and there are some nice people out there you know."

"I see."

"It's a shame he dies off..." Luna started to drive, the light turned green. Yuki's eye twitched in irritation, she looked over at her.

"Dies...?"

"AH! Sorry, I just gave you a spoiler didn't I?" She scratched her head sheepishly and took a right turn into a large parking lot. It wasn't really that far from the apartment, so Yuki wondered why it was Luna decided to take the car. It was within walking distance. The building was huge, and the lettering clearly said 'Wal-Mart' on it so Yuki knew where she was. She sighed, she didn't know L was to die. Luna looked over at her and apologized again.

"It's fine." Yuki was still distracted by the book in her hands, flipping through the pages with a blank expression on her face. Once they found a parking spot, they got out of the car and started to go to the entrance. Yuki still semi-aware of what was going on, following Luna closely. She didn't necessarily want to become a human (Or in her case, diclonius. Hehe) pancake by some random car, so she lowered the book to pay attention until she got inside.

"We will get you some clothing first, that usually takes the longest." She started off towards racks that were full of cloths of all different colors and sizes. She went to the girls section and grabbed some underwear. "What size bra do you wear?"

"Bra?" Yuki looked up from her book, confused.

"You don't-" She stopped herself, "Never mind come here."

After selecting some clothing for Yuki, they then took off to gather groceries as Luna had planned.

* * *

><p>Once finished grocery shopping, they headed toward the check out counter. Yuki trailing behind, half distracted. <em><em>'I need to pay more attention, you never know what could happen.'<em>_ She flipped the page, __'But this book is so good...'__

"Hey, Luna!" A cheery voice yelled in a high pitched tone, from across the store. Luna looked up and smiled widely, her voice making Yuki twitch ever so slightly.

"Kat! How's it going!" She wheeled her cart over to Kat's check out counter and started to put them up there.

"Everything is fine, the boss called me to fill in for someone. It's been pretty busy." She started to scan the items and put them in bags.

"Yea, he does that sometimes. I'll be at work tomorrow night, how about you?" Luna asked, still putting items on the counter. Yuki was still reading her book, she had already read it once while getting the groceries. She didn't want to get bored, so she decided to read it again until they arrived back at the apartment.

"Yeah, I have my shift tomorrow as well. Who's this little one?" Kat looked over at Yuki, who was too occupied reading her book to even acknowledge her. Kat noticed the novel she was reading, "Aww! I take it she's a Near fan?"

"Who?" Yuki looked up finally, closing her book and putting it in her pocket. __'Might as well get to know her, I remember Luna mentioning they were good friends.'__ She thought, looking the girl over for any signs that she could be fooling Luna. In Yuki's mind, humans were known to deceive one another. Not to be trusted, though Luna thought differently. So it seemed. She was still quite wary about even trusting Luna.

"She hasn't even gotten to the part where L dies. I already spoiled it for her." Luna looked kind of guilty, "Sorry again. Heh." She put the last of the groceries on the counter and went to help Kat with loading them into a different cart. Yuki stared indifferently, then went to looking at the magazines in the rack.

"Wow really? You remind me of him so much." She giggled holding her hand to her mouth, "It's like you're siblings or something."

"I know right? I said the same thing." Luna agreed giggling with her, Yuki just decided to ignore them at that point and walked over to help put the items in the cart. __'Hmmm, siblings you say?'__

"Well anyways, Kat this is my sister Yuki. She'll be living with me from now on." She motioned her hand towards Yuki, who looked up and nodded once and continued what she was doing previously.

"Socially Inept huh?" Kat looked over at Yuki, who looked up at her and replied in monotone.

"I am perfectly capable of making conversation, I just choose not to do so since there is usually no need for my input." She finished putting the bags in the cart and stood there, waiting for Luna to finish.

"Aaahh...I see..." She said awkwardly, rattling off a price total at Luna who held up a card and swiped it through a machine. Once the amount was paid, she came from the other side of the counter to give Luna a hug. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then!" She chirped, turning to Yuki. Kat patted Yuki on the head and smiled, "You have a nice day too there little one." She walked back behind her counter, leaving an irritated Yuki. She turned around and walked towards the entrance. __'Why do they always do that? I'm not a dog...'__

"Thank you, have a nice day. See you at work tomorrow!" Luna yelled and waved simultaneously as they were walking out of the store. Once out to the car, they loaded the bags in silence. As Luna was starting up the car, she looked over at Yuki who, if you looked hard enough, was pissed.

"Why are you angry?" Yuki looked up as Luna asked this question, she started to play with her hair.

"Well, I don't like it when people do that, I suppose."

"And why is that?"

"I am not a pet." Yuki looked over at Luna with her eye brow twitching from under her bangs. "I do not appreciate it when people treat me as though I am a pet. A dog." She clarified.

"Oh! When she patted you on the head? She was just showing affection. A lot of people do it, especially older siblings to their younger siblings. Or parents to their children, it's nothing bad really." Luna explained while she pulled out of the parking lot, headed towards her apartment.

"Affection..?" Yuki replied quietly, looking at the dashboard.

"I know you never got affection when you were in the institution, but it's different out here in the real world. Humans are nicer, although there are some bad people out there, most of them are nice hardworking ones. It's not good to hate on the whole human race just because of a bad ... no horrible experience we had. Not all of them are the same..." She lectured, "Take Kat for example, she's not bad at all. Sure she's...energetic...but that's just her personality. She would never hurt anyone on purpose, and I'm sure you've met some nice humans while you were trying to find your way to New York."

"Affection...a feeling of fondness or tenderness for a person or thing. An attachment. How is it that she would feel fond of me. I knew her for 5 minutes." Yuki stated looking over at Luna, who was puzzled.

"I suppose a better term for it would be 'Friendly', if you want to get technical on me." She laughed lightly, pulling in to the parking lot of the apartment complex. Once they got all of the bags into the apartment Luna started to put the groceries away.

"You go and sort out your clothing, put it away. I'll put these away and start on dinner." Her only reply was a nod from Yuki, since there were so many bags and Yuki wasn't exactly strong. She had to result to using her vectors to aid her in carrying them to the room.

"You shouldn't do that in public, you might cause a scene." Luna said loud enough for her to hear, "Floating bags aren't normal." She giggled.

"Affirmative." Yuki proceeded in taking the tags off of her clothing and putting them into the dresser she had in her room. Once finished she pulled the book she had out of her pocket and walked out to the living room to replace it for a new volume.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna<strong>**

Luna looked to her side, staring at the groceries on the floor. It'd only been a day since Yuki has been here, and she seemed so detached. That worried Luna. Was she always like this? Was it just her personality? Or maybe Yuki didn't trust Luna. She would understand that, since they'd only met recently. What bothered her the most though, was that whenever Yuki would use her vectors she could hear faint whispers. Yuki's thoughts to be exact. They weren't very important, just minor things really. It wasn't highly audible to her, more like a light whisper. It was starting to kind of freak her out.

__'Can I really trust her?' __She heard from the other room, before the thought was cut off again. Luna picked up the bags and started to put things away. So that's what it was. In time, perhaps she would grow to trust Luna.

**_**_'Patience. She'll come around.' _**_**The Voice echoed in her mind. Ever since her friends had been killed in the institution, she was able to hear this thing. This voice. Though most of the time it was bearable.

__'How do you know for sure?' __She replied in her mind.

_****'She seems...off. Don't you sense it?'****_

__'I don't think I get what you mean.'__

_****'Well, remember when you were in the facility. You could speak to your friends telepathically. Try that with Yuki, right now.'****_

__'...O-okay.'__ She realized it a bit too late, but it was right. Yuki had never contacted Luna telepathically as the other Diclonii had before. Why didn't she do it? Was she even able to do it? Was it because of that surgery that she talked about? Luna remembers that Yuki was born in the lab much like herself. Not born into a normal family. No real parents, just the scientists and their cold demeanor. No love. No care. It was quite harsh.

Luna pulled out some chicken and started to chop it up. She knew that she could hack the facility's database, but then they would be able to track her. Through her IP address. Luna had found that out the hard way many years ago, when she tried to figure more out about herself.

From what she knew, they had Diclonius compounds all over the world. The main one being in Japan somewhere. Most of the minor ones, however, were in America. Seeing as how the main reason for their creation was for them to become soldiers. Their tools for warfare. America had bought them from the compound in Japan, for quite a bit of money too. This explained why they didn't just kill Yuki off for being 'defective'. They needed to put her to use the most they could. How disgusting.

Luna scrunched up her nose and shook her head. She hated them people, with a passion.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yuki<strong>**

About a half an hour later, dinner was ready. Luna had prepared Chicken Alfredo, She walked over and peeked her head out into the living room.

"Yuki~, come get some dinner." She went back to make her a plate, "Just sit down on the table, I'll make your plate for you." She grabbed some glasses, and poured herself some soda. She knew better than to give Yuki soda, from the last incident. Luna laughed, recalling the expression that was on Yuki's face at the time. Yuki sat down at the table, it was in front of one of the windows. It was getting quite dark out now, she could see the lights from the buildings across from the complex.

The view was of the parking lot in which they had their car in. It was fortunate that they got one of the corner apartments, meaning they had more windows and a view of both lots. The apartment was also closer to the entrance of the whole complex, __'How convenient.'__ She thought, looking at Luna place her plate of noodles in front of her, followed by some water.

"It is Tuesday tomorrow, so I am planning on getting you enrolled in some type of education." Luna sat down on the other side of the table and started to attack her food. Literally. She ate like she was a starving animal, Yuki just gave her an odd look. Not because of her eating habits, but about enrolling her in school. "Is there something on my face?" Luna asked with a mouthful trying to sound sarcastic, noticing Yuki's odd stare.

"Actually yes, you have a noodle below your lip." Yuki motioned toward her face with her fork in her hand, and put her fork in her pasta. __'What is this stuff? She seems to like it quite a bit.'__ Luna grabbed her napkin and wiped it off before digging back in, looking like a wolf devouring its prey. Yuki took a bite and was amazed, __'__

__Wow this is actually pretty good.'__ Of all of the food she liked, it all had chicken in it. "Is it really necessary to enroll me into an educational program? I know my knowledge surpasses that of a 5th grader, I'm almost 90% positive that it will cause more attention than needed."

"You read too much Death Note." Luna added before continuing, "Yes it is necessary, they could end up trying to take you away. School these days isn't optional, you have to go." She said the last sentence with her mouth full, almost making it hard to understand. Ah, so they required school these days. She didn't know that, how unfortunate.

"Besides, it will only be for a year." She swallowed her food, "I need to save up money for the house we need to buy, or rent, whichever I decide." Luna stuffed more food into her mouth, "With my night job at Wal-Mart, and my ... er...other job we will be able to within that amount of time."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt..." Yuki finally agreed, then started to finish off her plate of food.

"Yes, and besides they will probably see your potential and bump you up a grade or so if needed."

"Only a grade?"

"Er, well what kinds of studies do you excel in?"

"For Mathematics, they were teaching me up to Calculus. I am good in Languages, and Physical Education I'm sure. Though they never wanted to teach me about history, I was able to read up on it when they weren't paying too much attention to what I was doing on the computer. Same goes for any Science classes, but it shouldn't be that hard." She explained, then went back to poking at her food.

"Science sucks." Luna thought out loud, "I was never any good at it, same with any type of Math." She picked up her plate, and went to put it in the sink. "I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from using your vectors at all. Not only would it complicate things if someone found out about our existence, __They__ might find us. I'm sure they are looking." She let out an animal-like growl. "Besides that, your eyes. They flash red when you use them don't they?"

"Yes, that is correct. But yours are always red, how is it you are able to walk around without getting odd looks?" Yuki questioned back.

"Well, they do sell red contacts online. I see quite a few people with oddly colored eyes, so that is my excuse. I tell them I have contacts, and problem solved. You on the other hand, cannot explain how it is your eyes are one minute black and flash a red color the next. It's harder to cover that up."

"Unless I decide to wear contacts all the time, they wouldn't be able to see my original eye color." She threw in, thinking the idea of colored contacts wasn't a bad idea at all. Then again, Yuki never really liked the idea of using her vectors that often. It bothered her.

"True, but we need to get you to an eye doctor to make sure you can wear them. That and to get your eyesight checked, you never know. You might need glasses."

"I'm sure my eyesight is fine." Yuki got up and put her dishes in the sink, walking into the living room to deposit her book into the shelf. She then waved to Luna, letting her know that she was leaving.

"We should also get a microchip put in your wrist, as to not cause confusion!" Luna yelled over to her, "I'll have some information made for you when you wake up."

When she made it into her room, she opened her dresser and slipped on a long sleeved white shirt and some pajama pants. She then lay on her bed, still not covering up with the blankets, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Yuki awoke to Luna yelling, "Hello, and good morning!" She pounded the door open, walking up to Yuki's dresser and opening it up. "You should get up and get dressed! We need to get you enrolled for school~." She twirled, and walked out the door humming something.<p>

"Right..." Yuki barely registered anything she said. Getting up sluggishly, she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of socks. __'This should do fine, I don't really feel like getting dressed up...'__ She walked into the living room, __'I feel like trying to read something else today, after L died I kind of lost interest...'__ Were her thoughts as she grabbed 5 Volumes of Bleach, knowing it was going to be a long day. Yuki grabbed the messenger bag she had taken from the thrift store so long ago, it was plain black, and she stuffed the manga in the bag. She made her way over to Luna's room, she had just gotten done getting dressed.

"Now, go make yourself something to eat while I go get ready in the bathroom. Okay?" She said as she shut the bathroom door, and then locking it. Yuki went into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat.

__'What do I eat?'__ She opened the cupboard and came across a box of, __'Pop-tarts? I wonder if they are any good, I do like strawberries...' __She grabbed the strawberry pop-tarts and took a packet out, walking to the table and opening it. Yuki took a bite of it, making a disgusted face not too long after. Why was it so sweet? She spit it out and started to rinse her mouth with water. Perhaps she should just stick to toast. Yea.

"Come on now, we need to get this done so you can start tomorrow." Luna popped out into the kitchen a few minutes later, Yuki was munching on some plain toast.

"I can start that early?" Yuki asked, getting up and walking into her room to grab her new white sneakers.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure you can." She opened the door, Yuki grabbed her toast and her bag. She then started to follow Luna to the car. __'This is going to be interesting...'__ She thought to herself as she got into the passenger seat of the car, and they took off towards the middle school.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the middle school, it looked quite big. Since it was so early in the morning, it looked as though they were still having breakfast. When she stood outside of the car, she got a pretty good view of what the school looked like. It looked pretty nice, the front of it had quite a few glass doors leading inside. The cafeteria was near the front of the school, you could clearly see it because the windows were quite large. It was about 2 stories high and it even had flowers planted outside to add to the appeal.<p>

"Well here we are." Luna added in, also taking in the sights. Yuki nodded in response and followed Luna as she started walking toward the entrance. Once inside, they had to get to the office. Yuki noted the odd stares she was getting from the children on their way to the office, __'What are they looking at?'__ She glared at a group of girls that started whispering, she could hear clearly what they were saying and didn't like it at all. Their eyes widened in realization and they scurried off like insects. __'They are all the same...'__

Once in the office, Luna instructed Yuki to wait in a chair as she filled out a form and went to talk to the principal. Yuki opened her bag and pulled out a manga to start reading.

"Yuki, could you come back here please?" Luna asked, peeking her head out of the office, about 10 minutes later. Yuki didn't reply, she just stood up and walked to the door still focused on her manga. "This is my little sister, Yuki. She will be the one attending your school." Luna introduced, patting Yuki on the back and motioning for her to sit down in a seat in front of his desk.

"Yuki, say hello to John Nelson who's going to be your Principal while you are here." He was an older man, probably in his early 50's late 40's. He looked like he went to the gym often, considering he was well built. He looked up at Yuki from under his mop of brown and graying hair, his glasses glinted from the table lamp sitting next to him.

"Hello." Yuki said in a monotone, while still focused on her manga. She flipped through the pages, not aware of the stares she was getting from Luna and Mr. Nelson.

"I'm sorry to inform you that manga or any type of comics aren't allowed at the school." Nelson said, looking down at the tablet in front of him. He typed something down, and turned to the desktop computer to start typing again. Luna's expression wasn't all too happy, she looked extremely pissed.

"Oh, and why is that?" Yuki asked undisturbed, before Luna could make a rude statement.

"Because it is a bad influence on the children, it causes violent behavior and is a distraction." He answered, still typing away at the computer. Luna decided not to talk, because she knew she'd have to be escorted off the premises if she decided to let her mouth run.

"It is highly doubtful it is the manga itself that is causing the violent behavior in children. When behavior like that comes up, it is generally the environment in which they are raised that is to blame. That goes hand in hand with school as well. So it is futile trying to pin the blame on something that clearly has no connection whatsoever with something that could easily be solved at home." Yuki explained expressionlessly, still flipping through her manga. "As for a distraction, you should not blame your teacher's incompetence on something as simple as a graphic novel. The very thought is absurd..."

"Though I do see where you are coming from with it becoming a distraction to __some__ children. Though, it doesn't necessarily mean you should ban it from all students, just because a few can't keep in line with their studies. Besides I do find there are quite a few useful facts in some of these graphic novels." Yuki finished her lecture, while closing her book and raising her eyes to meet with the principal's. He had taken off his glasses, and even turned around in his chair to study Yuki better.

"How old are you exactly?" He asked raising his bushy eyebrow, looking down at her file on his tablet when all he got was an odd look from her. "You're only 10? Alright..." He almost looked disappointed, as he turned around to continue typing away at his computer. "I apologize, there is nothing I can do about the ban on the comic books in the school currently. So you're just going to have to bare with it." He said over the loud clicking of the keyboard.

"How unfortunate." Yuki muttered, __'But they won't know if it is a graphic novel if I put a book cover on it.'__ She wanted to smirk at her idea. She knew that most books were transferred onto tablets that the student's used, but a select few (Like old books for literature classes) were in print.

"Yes, very." Luna gritted out, pissed off she was sitting down in a chair next to Yuki. The principal stopped typing and you could hear something printing outside of the room.

"I am printing off your schedule right now, you can grab it on your way out. You'll receive your student tablet when you begin classes. All of your materials will be included. The bus will be around your block to pick you up tomorrow morning. I'll see you tomorrow then, Yuki Ookami." His tone was business-like as he started to sort things out on his desk, then grabbing something from the drawer and holding his hand out. It was a scanner of some sort. She held her right arm out and let the man scan something into her microchip that Luna had implanted not but days earlier. Yuki stood up and walked out, not even bothering to look back at the man.

__'He's irritating...'__ She thought to herself, Luna emerging from the room a few seconds later. She went and grabbed Yuki's schedule and walked out of the room. The meeting had taken about 50 minutes, she looked down at the piece of paper.

"Would you like to go see your locker so you know where to go?" Luna asked, looking up from the piece of paper to see Yuki still reading a manga. Yuki nodded and replied with,

"Yes that would be best, I would not like to get lost on the first day." She flipped through a few pages, then followed Luna down the hall toward the cafeteria.

"Looks like your locker is pretty close to the entrance, that's good to know." Luna commented out loud, so she could hear. When you entered it would be the first hallway on the right. "There are a few of your classes here as well, looks like your math class is here." She pointed at a classroom, which held some students looking bored. Some of them took notice to Yuki and Luna wandering around outside and they started talking.

"And your science and history classes are right across from it. Oh look you have an art class! Cool~." She sang as she walked up to the locker, "Coincidence? I think not." She commented looking up at the locker number. Yuki looked up from her manga and seen the number '88' written on the top of it.

"Easy to remember." She looked back down at her book, flipping it closed and diving back into her messenger bag for another volume. Just as she pulled out the book and opened it the bell rang, the hallway filled with students. They were shuffling about, quickly trying to get to her next class.

Yuki took notice that there were a pair of heavier footsteps walking her direction, at the corner of her eye it looked like one of the girls from earlier in the group. Next thing she knew she was shoved into her locker face first, her head started pounding and she looked over in the direction of that girl.

"Watch where you are standing, freak!" She yelled, running away. Yuki just looked disinterestedly at her, then got back up as if nothing happened. Some of the students slowing down to see what happened, soon enough they were on their way back to class.

"That little brat!" Luna yelled fuming, walking in the direction of the girl. She was stopped by the tug on her sleeve by Yuki.

"It's fine, it didn't hurt."

"She shoved you on purpose aren't you at least irritated?" She waved her arms in the air, huffing as she crossed her arms. "And look at your forehead! I can see a red spot appearing."

"She's still a child, hardly mature enough to understand. It's fine."

"You're the same age."

"Not mentally."

"I suppose..." Luna replied, she started walking toward the entrance. Yuki not far behind. They were on their way out to the car, the sky looked gray and it was snowing lightly. Yuki was staring at the snowflakes that were falling, she smiled. Luna took notice of this and smiled too. "I have work tonight at 10pm, I do Tuesdays through Saturdays. So your going to have to be in the house alone at night sometimes." Luna sounded kind of saddened by that fact.

"You think I couldn't handle myself?" Yuki's conclusion was, as she sat in the car waiting for Luna to get in too.

"I don't know, I just don't like the idea of you being alone. I know how it is..."

"I'm fine with being alone."

"I used to tell myself that all the time." Luna responded quietly, turning on the car and driving off back home. __'Home?'__

"Loneliness is the most painful emotion you can feel. That and love, but that's a whole different story." Luna explained, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Love?"

"Yes, it can be so beautiful. But for some of us unlucky ones, it slowly eats you from the inside. Killing you, like a poison." Luna's face remained impassive as she said this, almost like it was guarded. Yuki decided it was best not to push the subject and remained quiet.

After that the day went by pretty fast, only consisting of Yuki reading manga and watching a few older action flicks such as some of the 'Die Hard' Movies and a 'Transformers' that had been sitting on Luna's shelves. Soon it was 10 pm and Luna had to go to work. Yuki then decided it was best to get some sleep, knowing the day tomorrow was going to be hectic.

__'If my predictions are anywhere close to being correct, I'm thinking I'm going to get...bullied? I'm sure that was the word.'__ Yuki thought to herself, shuffling around in the apartment. __'Doesn't bother me, what's the most a few humans could do?'__ Oh how she didn't know how annoying 5th grade brats could be.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well that's all for today, I hope you enjoyed it. See any typos? Please feel free to inform me. <strong>**

****Melchizedek - Thank you, I appreciate your review. :3****

****Themulchmeister - Yea, I am still a beginner so I hope it's okay. xD I've explained a bit more about where she is from (how she was created) in this chapter. Number 08 really doesn't have any parental figures, or really never had any. Quite confusing to explain but I hope that helped. I'll be sure to explain much more in the future, it'll all be revealed in due time. :3 Thanks for the review by the way.  
><strong>**


	5. Differences

****"Differences"****

She woke up the next day to her alarm clock blaring in her ear. Yuki's eye twitched in irritation, the damned thing was too loud. What did Luna think, she was deaf? She slammed her hand on top of it, grumbling as she sat up and went to get dressed. She figured a plain T-shirt and pants would do, so she grabbed them and headed to the bathroom to get a shower done.

Once all of her personal hygiene was out of the way, she headed to the living room to check the time. From the looks of it she had 5 minutes until the bus arrived, so she walked over to the book shelf and saw a note pinned to the books at eye level. It read '__Look on the table before you leave.__' She picked the sticky note off the book and took a few random manga from the shelf. Yuki looked at the table next to the door and saw a few 20 dollar bills sitting there, next to a note that said __'Just in case.'__ Noticing the time, she pocketed the money, grabbed her bag and walked out the door headed for the corner where the students were gathering.

Once at the bus stop she noticed that same girl from earlier, the one that pushed her into the locker. Her long silky black hair moving back and forth as she talked animatedly to a few of her friends. She wore a skirt, despite it being winter, and her eyes were a lighter brown. She seemed to take notice to Yuki and turned her attention to her almost immediately.

"Hey there I didn't catch your name." She looked expectantly at Yuki who just stared at her blankly.

"So?" Was her answer as she looked in the other direction, intent on not making conversation. __'From the way she acted yesterday, there is a very high chance she is just doing this to try to get me comfortable with her. Then she'll more than likely insult me in an attempt to make me feel bad.__' She thought to herself.

"So what's your name then?" She tapped her foot impatiently crossing her arms, her friends standing behind her some talking to one another a few looking at Yuki as well.

"Yuki."

"Well then...Yuki, I'm here to tell you that __I'm__ in charge. Everyone listens to __me__. My name is Nikki! You got that?" She flashed a cocky grin, then giggled afterwards. __'Why does this seem so familiar and overused?'__

"Have fun with that." Yuki replied impassively, noticing the bus stopped in front of them. She walked right pass the girl, ignoring her, and got on first. __'Idiot...'__

"Th-That __bitch__." She said out loud, making sure Yuki heard. She didn't really care, __'Lets just get this over with already.'__ She sat down in the front next to the bus driver and awaited her arrival at school.

Once she arrived at the school, she was the first to get off. Yuki started to walk in the entrance, but on her way there she heard quick footsteps behind her. Knowing the weight of the footsteps and the noise her shoes made, she already knew it was Nikki. Once she got close enough, Yuki stepped to the side, watching Nikki go flying by.

__'She was probably expecting to plow into me, or whatever it was she did yesterday. Stupid cow.'__ Yuki took notice to the girl's pissed off expression and just walked passed her without even acknowledging her. Thinking back at her previous thoughts, '__I'm letting Luna influence the way I think now? Soon enough I'll be coming back with sarcastic remarks on a daily basis.'__ Yuki was amused by this thought. She looked down at her printed out schedule and took note that her first class was Math. __'How fun...'__ She walked toward the class and walked in.

"I take it your the new student!" A woman chirped from behind the desk in front of the white board.

"Your assumptions are correct." Yuki replied, looking around at the classroom. There were about 30 or 40 different desks, __'This school must have quite a bit of students...'__ She commented offhandedly, noticing a multiplications table in the corner of the room.

"Well that's great, we have a seating arrangement so your seat will be right here." She pointed to a desk closer to her's. "My name is Mrs. Erickson. Nice to meet you Yuki." She held out her hand, Yuki just looked down at it. Again wondering what it is they wanted when they did that. She just raised an eyebrow and sat at her desk, waiting for class to start. Mrs. Erickson looked confused, she walked back to her desk and started to sort through papers.

Approximately 15 minutes later the students started piling in the room, Yuki ignoring them too busy reading a manga. Which of course had a book cover over it, so the teacher couldn't see the title.

"Today we will be having our test on long division and multiplication." The teacher said aloud, so all the students could hear. At the mention of a test she heard more than half the class groan loudly, obviously not liking the idea.

"Yuki, you don't have to take it if you don't want to. I know you have been transferring a lot, according to your paper."

"I will complete the test." Yuki replied, still reading her book not even paying attention to how the teacher may be looking at her.

"OK, if you say so..." She started handing out the tests and once done she sat down at her desk. Yuki picked up the piece of paper that lay in front of her and took out a pencil from her bag. Within a few minutes she had completed the test being the first one done, walking it up to the teacher she put it on her desk. Receiving a questioning glance from the teacher, she ignored this and sat back down. The teacher went through the test, correcting it.

It wasn't but a few minutes later the teacher looked up at Yuki oddly before shaking her head. She then put the test on the side of her desk, then began writing on a piece of paper. Yuki itched her neck, the collar was starting to get more irritating by the day. Maybe it would be a good idea to talk to Luna about it?

It was nearing the end of the day, and Yuki was starting to get tired. Who knew that school could be so exhausting? Having to put up with Nikki and her group of girls all day wasn't helping either. She also took notice to the fact that she liked to pick on girls that were less fortunate in their...finances. Yuki shook her head, how childish.

She was currently sitting in the front of the bus, heading back to the apartment she shared with Luna. Yuki put her hand on the glass, making her fingertips start to numb up. She stared at the children getting off at a certain stop, their faces bright and smiling. Some of them even laughing. They had other kids surrounding them, laughing along with them. Yuki sighed, her breath fogging up the bus window.

Why can't she be like that? Yuki could never understand, why people smile. Laugh. Though she'd caught herself smiling a time or two. She never knew the direct cause of it. She pulled her hand up and rubbed the scar that lay above her head. Was it because of what they did to her? Perhaps when they said they'd messed up, it was because they damaged her brain? Yuki's frown deepened, so she was defective after all. She couldn't even live a normal life without having to put up with these deficiencies.

Once back at home, she walked over into the living room. Luna was sprawled out on the couch lazily, watching the news.

"Luna." Yuki's voice rang throughout the room, making Luna twitch.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." She smiled, sitting up and looking in her direction. "How's school going for you?"

"Fine, but I have a question." Yuki put her bag on the ground, walking over to the couch. "This thing, it's starting to irritate my neck. Could you possibly get it off for me?"

"You mean your choker? Why not just take it off yourself?"

"It's actually some sort of shock collar, and they put it on me shortly after they tried to transport me. I never found a way to undo it." Was it bad that she was just now telling Luna about this? Yuki didn't think it was a big deal, seeing as how it was just a simple metal band. She'd removed the ones on her wrists awhile back, but the one on her neck was proving difficult.

"A what?!" Luna yelled, her eyes widened. She then stood up, coming at eye level with Yuki. She had to crouch slightly to get a better look at it. Luna then tried to put her finger between the metal band and her neck. It was pretty tight, seeing as how it just put Luna in a worse mood. "Them assholes..."

"Hm..." Yuki agreed, watching her run hurriedly to the other room. Then coming back with some wire cutters? Where did she even get a hold of those? Luna was standing behind Yuki, her hands running along the back of her neck. The warmth of her hands felt nice, seeing as how she just got inside from the cold winter air. The hook was in the back wasn't it? Though she was sure that a key was needed to unlock it.

"There might be a tracking device on this thing...I will need to go throw it in the river somewhere. Somewhere far away." Luna mumbled, fiddling with the lock on the back of Yuki's neck.

"A tracking device?"

"Yea, they can put them anywhere. They can even be as small as little bugs, that they put in your clothing and whatnot. You're fortunate that you were constantly on the move, otherwise they'd have found you and took you back." Luna explained, as Yuki felt some pressure on her neck. Then some cold metal coming in contact. "Stay still, I don't want to hurt you."

Yuki shivered, not because she could get hurt. But because of the fact they could have tracked her back here. What's stopping them from getting here so quickly then? It's been nearly a week and still nothing? Yuki needed to keep her eyes open for any suspicious people.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna<strong>**

It'd been about a month since she let Yuki stay at her house. She often found her laying around reading her textbooks when she got bored. How could she do that? Luna thought that reading those things were extremely boring. Though it might be a different situation for her, seeing as how she didn't even have friends to talk to. Nonetheless even know what the meaning of 'fun' was.

The collar that was removed just last month, turned out to be just a plain old shock collar. Which was a good thing, seeing as how if there was a tracking device built in they would have had to move by now.

Curiosity was starting to get the better of her, making her want to dig into the files of one of the nearby facilities. Just to see what exactly had been done to Yuki. That and, they'd never put Luna through many educational programs. So why Yuki?

She knew that Yuki was from a completely different compound than Luna. Though Luna's compound was, at the time, the only one around. It seems more have sprouted up over the years, thus having Yuki's somewhere in the middle of the United States. Whereas Luna came from one just off the shores of New York.

__'I'd been running all these years, and finally found out what it was that allowed them to track me...'__ Luna thought to herself, typing away on the computer. It seems they would send out other girls, just like her. Though they were typically designed to track down one of their kind. It seems their psychic abilities, the way they were able to connect telepathically allowed them to pinpoint another person's location a lot more efficiently.

Luna's typing ceased, her hands hovered over the keyboard. No. She shouldn't try to look at their files just yet. If she did so, she knew that they'd be able to track her location within minutes. She shook her head, closing the laptop and standing up. Luna needed to get her mind off of this.

It seems they were going to give Yuki a placement test today, so that they could maybe bump her up a few grades. She deserved it, after all. She walked over into the living room, seeing as how she was sitting in her bedroom this whole time. Luna would find out more later, when the time was right.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yuki<strong>**

Before she knew it, it was already the end of the week Friday. Yuki was admitted into the 8th grade. One more year and it would be high school. Luna hadn't been lying, Science was quite hard. Same for that History class they'd admitted her to. Even for Yuki, she disliked it. Math had come easy to her, but science was a whole different story. Yuki got off of the bus, having just gotten home from school. Nikki would sometimes shoot her dirty looks when she was on her way in the apartment, but she never bothered her anymore.

Yuki had tried ignoring the girl completely, and it seemed it started to work. Nikki seemed to feed off of the reactions of others, and Yuki wasn't an easy one to crack. Which was fortunate in her case. Since Yuki had been bumped up a few grades, it seems there were other people that didn't like her either. The older kids would sometimes make snobby comments about Yuki's hair or how short she was. But it wasn't really anything serious. As long as no physical abuse was going on, she was fine with it.

Just last week they'd made her take the placement test, so she was still getting organized. Yuki pushed her literature books into her locker, seeing as how she'd already attended those classes. She then grabbed her tablet out of her bag, taking off to her last class before Lunch. Health.

The whole time during the class, she'd sat there staring at the whiteboard. Pizza wasn't healthy? Yuki was quite disappointed to hear that it was considered 'junk food' as they called it. It was quite interesting to know, all the things that the human body needed to sustain themselves. So it wasn't that hard to keep paying attention in class. Though other students would disagree, seeing as how some were dozing off or playing boredly with their pencils.

The rest of the day wasn't so interesting, seeing as how the last classes were all ones that she had a hard time understanding. Yuki was sure she'd be able to at least pass with an average grade, so that would be okay. She was now heading home on the bus, her eyes glued outside. The snow had completely covered the ground by now, which was nice. She always loved the way it looked as it fell to the ground, and even more when it coated the earth.

Yuki let the door scan her wrist and the door made a click as it unlocked and allowed her entrance into the apartment. The door clicked behind her as she walked into her empty 'home'. Yuki remembers Luna saying she had to work an extra shift today, for her friend. So this left Yuki alone all night, or until she came back sometime around midnight. A whole 10 hour shift? She would be tired when she got back, that much she knew. Yuki slipped on a long white sundress she used often when she lounged around the house. She liked sleeping in it too, seeing as how she didn't have any clean pajamas at the moment. Heading out of the room, she headed to the living area.

Yuki looked around the dimly lit living room. The only light was the sun pouring through the half closed curtains. It was a clear day today, so the sun was sitting high in the sky. The only things that adorned the walls were a few book cases that seemed to have been nailed up. Some more stands sit around in other places in the room.

So it seemed that Luna didn't like having many things, that or she moved around a lot. Yuki figured it might be a bit of both, seeing as how Luna didn't seem like the materialistic type of person. She didn't get much sleep these last few days, so Yuki decided on taking a nap. It was the weekend, so she didn't have to worry about getting up early for school the next day. Laying down on the couch, she started to doze off slowly. Staring at the other couch just right across from the one she was in.

"What are you doing?" Yuki heard a whispered voice, which woke her up from her deep slumber. She felt the urge to jump up abruptly, but ceased to do so. She opened her eyes, only to be met with darkness. So it was dark out already. She then heard a few more murmurs in the other room, followed by some rustling around.

"She's gone, don't worry we have time...get..." Their voices started to fade out as the footsteps seemed to have entered one of their rooms. Burglars? Yuki figured she'd call the police, standing up slowly she tiptoed to the receiver. The phone was gone, where was it? Yuki felt panic starting to rise, she then breathed heavily. Starting to calm down she looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. The moonlight made it slightly easier to see the floor.

Yuki wasn't human, or so she assumed. Seeing as how they treated her that way. So she decided the humans in the house weren't that much of a threat, seeing as how they couldn't hurt her if she kept alert. Yea. That's all.__'Unless they have a gun.'__ Yuki's thought nagged at her, making her look to the ground. Was she nervous? She knew she couldn't stop bullets, only slow them down slightly. Shit.

The footsteps started to walk back to the living room slowly. Yuki raised her head, looking in the direction of the hallway. She then looked swiftly to her window, in the living room. How'd they get up here? A ladder perhaps? Yuki retracted a vector from where she was standing, making it dangle outside of the window slightly. She tipped the ladder off the window, making it fall with a loud 'Clink!'

"You here that?" Yuki heard a mans voice say from the hallway.

"Yea, it sounded like it came from the window."

"Come on." Yuki heard three different voices, and some loud footsteps. Soon enough a few men came running by, passing right by her. She figured they didn't see her in the dark room, so she stood still. Yuki kept some of her vectors free, just in case. Should she kill them? No, that's the last thing she needed to do. It would only cause problems. That and she hated killing, it would only make her as bad as those people in the compound.

"Tch." The figure next to the window made a noise, the one behind him replied.

"Did that woman ditch us?"

"Stupid wench." The other dropped the bag he was carrying, looking around the room. Shit, what if he sees her? Yuki took a step back, her feet retracting into the darkness. "What was that?" He seemed to have noticed her feet in the moonlight.

__'Damn it, what time is it? Isn't Luna coming back soon?'__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna<strong>**

_(A few minutes earlier)_

__'Should I kill them?'__ Luna heard a whisper in the back of her mind, making her look around nervously. That voice wasn't the voice she hears in her head all the time, that was... '__No that would only cause problems...'__ Shit. It was Yuki. Luna stopped stacking the shelves and started to walk briskly toward the exit. It was nearing the end of her shift anyways.

"I need to go, family emergency!" Luna yelled hurriedly to one of her co workers, seeing them nod and walk off toward the office. Probably to make a note of it. The only reason Yuki would ponder killing someone was if she were in a life threatening situation. So Luna followed her senses to where she was, getting in her car and starting in quickly. It seemed she was still in the direction of their apartment.

__'Damn it, what time is it? Isn't Luna coming back soon?'__

"I'm coming..." Luna drove down the block, stopping in front of the apartment. A ladder lay in the snow just in front of the complex. A ladder? She knew that there were no maintenance scheduled anytime soon, nonetheless in the winter. Luna figured she'd have to tear someone a new asshole.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yuki<strong>**

"I thought you said the house was empty!" The guy at the window flailed his arms, looking in the direction of Yuki. They probably couldn't see her yet, just knew she was there.

"What are you doing here?" One of them demanded, facing her direction. "Who are you? We knew the woman that lived here didn't have family." He spat.

"I should be asking you that." Yuki's dull voice sounded, her eyes narrowed. Who was he to barge into this house and ask __her__ what she was doing here? What a fool.

"I don't like playing around, now who the fuck are you?"

"I don't need to answer to the likes of you." Yuki scooted toward the light switch, flipping it on. Three men stared at her, their eyes squinting from the sudden light. Yuki doing the same. "What are you doing in our apartment?"

"You're just a little brat." The one near the window sneered, his scruffy beard framed his smirk. The one closest to Yuki was a bit on the heavy side, his hair a long mess.

"I already called the cops." Yuki lied, pointing toward the empty receiver. "Put the bags down and leave."

"I don't believe ya, I bet yer bluffin. Stupid bitch." The fatter guy started to advance toward Yuki, his frame towering over her's.

__'Shit, what's he doing?'__ Yuki frowned and retracted her invisible arms in front of her. Protecting her from a potential assault. He seemed to have seen Yuki's eyes, his own widening and he stopped walking.

"H..Her eyes! You see it?" He yelled, pointing at Yuki. It? Is that what she was now?

"Fool." Yuki murmured, as she felt her body become hot. Her face seemed to heat up, they are all the same aren't they? It. That's all she was to them, even these morons. She punched the man across the face with her vector, his body stumbling backwards from the sudden force.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna<strong>**

She felt a sudden rush of anger. Red hot anger. She could feel her emotions too? __'Fools, they are all the same. An 'It?' That's all I am to them! They are all the same!' __Yuki's thoughts rang through her head as she ran up to the apartment door. She was capable of feeling things then, she just had a hard time understanding. Luna felt relieved for that at least.

She unlocked the door quickly with a quick flick of her wrist, opening it and running into the living room where she sensed Yuki. Luna arrived just in time to see some fat dude get punched in the face by one of Yuki's vectors. He stumbled backwards, holding his face with his hands.

"You M-Monster!" He pulled out something from his pants, a black blur in his hands. A gun? Shit.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yuki<strong>**

The click of the weapon rang throughout her senses, as the man pointed it at Yuki. His face was contorted into that of utter terror. Fear. The men behind him mirroring his expression. They seemed to have stopped what they were doing just to stare at Yuki's face. Or her eyes to be precise.

"Put it down!" Yuki heard Luna yell from her side, when had she gotten here? She didn't care, she felt relieved that Luna was by her side. Yuki knew that she could stop the bullets if necessary.

"W-what happened bro? What happened?" The guy by the window repeated himself, stuttering slightly.

"T-the girl punched me! B-but she didn't move! I swear!" His body shook, his hands on the trigger. Ready to fire any minute. The guy standing in the middle of them seemed to have come to a conclusion. His eyes widening underneath his black bangs.

"A diclonius?" His voice rang through the room, Luna gasped audibly. Yuki would have done the same, if it weren't for the fact there was a gun being waved at her. "That would explain their red eyes. See? But where are their horns...?" He added quietly.

"The fuck is a diclonius?" The fat guy yelled hysterically, "Why don't we just shoot them and be done with it!"

"That won't work, they can stop the bullets. Best not anger them." The guy in the middle seemed to have the most level head in the group. His voice seemed more mature, though they seemed to have already known enough.

__'So people still remembered the Diclonius War..' __Yuki figured, looking at the men. She knew it'd happened quite awhile ago, and they didn't cover it at all in the history class at her school. She assumed they try to keep that kind of stuff under wraps.

"Too late." Luna growled, lashing out and chopping the fat mans arm off in the process. His gun fell softly onto the white carpet, followed by his arm. The blood stained the white floor, Yuki noticed. Her eyes traveled up to the man's face, and saw him get decapitated. It seemed to go in slow motion, as she watched his head fall off of his body. The man behind him, started to back up.

"Aaahhh!" One of them turned around and jumped out the window, probably going to get some broken bones. Or die. Yuki thought, as she looked over at Luna. She seemed to be smiling, the look on her face showed pleasure at seeing this kind of thing. Wait.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna<strong>**

Luna had gotten angry, the man knew what they were. She knew that he would report her to the government, she knew it. They'd get caught again, because of this stupid man! Luna lashed out and cut his arm off, ensuring that he wouldn't shoot them.

__'Fool.' __Luna thought as she finished him off. She saw the blood spray onto the floor, making her smile. The way it colored the room, the way his eyes glazed over and rolled back as she slaughtered him. Especially when that man jumped out the window. She knew he'd died.

Stupid, it's all stupid. They were stupid. Trying to ruin her life, trying to ruin everything! She wouldn't allow it!

"Wait! I won't say anything!" The last man started to yell, so his composure finally broke. He seemed to be the most level headed of the group, but not now. Luna thought to herself as she started to laugh.

"AHAHAHA! Too late!" She grinned happily, her voice heightening to almost a screech. She could almost feel herself slipping into __that__ mindset. Her inner self was screaming to regain control, but for some reason she just couldn't. They'd almost hurt someone she was attached to. They threatened this person, in effect threatening her as well.

Just as she was about to send his body flying in two pieces, Yuki stepped in front of Luna. Blocking her attack with her own vectors.

"Stop." Yuki protected the man, stepping in the blood from the arm laying on the floor. It was squishing in between her toes as she stood there. "Stop it."

"Why! He knows what we are! Who we are! He's going to tell them! They'll find us!" Luna yelled hysterically, making her invisible arms lash out going behind Yuki. She was still trying to finish him off, she can't have him live. No.

"No!" Yuki's voice raised, her own vectors blocking Luna's. "Killing only makes us just as bad as them." She replied to Luna, walking toward her.

"We can't just let him go, he's going to do something."

"Let him, it's his problem then." Yuki peered over at the man, his mouth agape. "They'll probably just kill him off anyways, if they figure out how much he knows about us. We are top secret experiments and the world can't know of us. . . "

"Especially after the Diclonius War.." Luna finished for her, looking angrily over at the man. She started to breathe evenly, looking down at the carpet. The blood was coating the bottom of Yuki's feet, though she didn't seem to take notice to it.

"You're different." The man spoke up, looking at Yuki. Her only answer was silence, she stared at him curiously. "Aren't all diclonius blood thirsty and mentally unstable? I had thought them all to be the same, always wanting to end the human race."

"No we aren't, now leave before I let Luna finish you off." Yuki threatened, watching him scurry off toward the door without a second thought.

Once he was gone, Luna walked swiftly to her room and started to pack up some clothing. Yuki followed her, watching her do it.

"We need to leave, now. They are going to send someone to investigate that scream, I know it." She answered Yuki's unanswered question. Seeing as how she felt her eyes boring into the back of her head.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Things are still a bit slow, I realize. Do not worry, though. Yuki just needs to learn more about humans, and ultimately herself, for the story to really progress.<strong>**

****The questions Yuki asks herself, Luna asks herself. All of these questions that are asked in the story will definitely be answered, so no worries. It won't take a terribly long time, but I hope it makes sense when the time comes. Yup.****


	6. Fight or Flight?

****"Fight or Flight?"****

"You hide stacks of currency...in warehouses?" Yuki stared at Luna with a curious look on her face, what on earth goes through this woman's mind? Though it was a good idea, she just didn't know why she would do it in the first place.

"I'm always on the run...I've learned not to use banks." Luna walked out of the warehouse and shut the door once Yuki was out. "They can find me easily, though I'm not sure how. They must have some connections with the police... I don't know, it's just a guess. Even though I've created firewalls and security systems to guard my equipment and our microchips, they still somehow can find us if we use the bank too often. Currency can still be used, but not in a lot of places. Like hotels, for example."

"I take it that's why you go by so many names." Yuki mumbled, following the black haired girl.

"Yes...I'm having to constantly go by a different name no matter where I go." Luna opened the door to her car and got in, Yuki following not too far behind. She shut the door to the passenger side and looked over at her. "I've lived in New York here for awhile...so it's going to be kind of hard to move to the other side of the country...I just...don't like change I suppose."

"Did you rent the apartment in a different name?"

"You mean the one we used to live in, just now?" Luna asked, peeking over at her then looking back at the road.

"Yes."

"Well duh, I don't put 'Luna' on anything really. Ookami was just a random surname I came up with. We'll probably have to think of a different one now..."

"Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yuki<strong>**

A few hours later, Luna took a sharp turn into what looked like a thickly wooded area. They had already been in the back roads, but why was she going into the woods? Wait. This was a hunting trail, from the looks of it. Yuki stared at the black haired girl, her face looked serious as ever. What was she thinking?

She had no idea what was going through the woman's mind, but she was focused on doing something. Yuki was curious what, but only time would tell. The trees seemed to zip by the windows as she stared out into the thicket. She felt a rush of nervousness come over her at the thought of the car hitting a tree. What was Luna thinking? Driving this fast through a little hunting trail...

The car came to an abrupt stop, Yuki's seat-belt clicked in place and stopped her from hitting the dashboard. Luna would not say a word.

"Where are we?" Yuki questioned, pulling off her seat belt and getting ready to get out. Seeing as how Luna was already grabbing her things.

"No, you stay here." She replied sternly. "I'll be right back, but if anyone comes by you need to **_**_hide_**_**."

"Why?" She was wondering why Luna was putting so much emphasis on hiding instead of fleeing or fighting...It was kind of odd to her. Luna had always encouraged fighting.

"Just do as I say, I'll be back quickly." Luna grabbed a laptop and pulled a USB drive out of the bag, stringing it around her neck like a necklace. "Don't. Move." She shut the door and darted off farther down the road. Her small feet pushing into the snow and leaving tracks as she went. Fortunately the snow wasn't too deep, otherwise the car would have gotten stuck.

"What is that woman up to..?" She asked herself, as she sat in the car. She's known Luna for awhile now, though she was still a bit wary about trusting her. What was she to think? Yuki had not been taught to trust anyone. She'd never been taught how to feel, how to become close to someone. She barely knew what it was to have family. Though she thought that what her and Luna had was something close to having family.

It had only been about a half an hour, and no one walked by or even appeared as Luna was afraid of. Thankfully. It was then that the black haired woman appeared from up the path a ways up. It was about time. Luna was running, swiftly. Why didn't she just use her vectors to boost her speed?

The door slammed and she tossed her laptop in the back seat. Luna started the car and started to turn it around. Why was she in such a hurry? It was then that she took notice to the blood stains on her shirt.

"I was only able to get a few files, but this will have to do." Luna sped off down the trail, away from where she had come back from.

"Files?"

"Well since we are already leaving farther away, I decided to hack into their database. It can only be accessed within the perimeters of the facility, so I had to get close to their network. I got a few files on you and some of the other diclonius, but I couldn't get anything else." Luna scoffed, "They figured out that I was there within only minutes."

"You...were able to retrieve the files...from their database?" Yuki repeated slowly, was this woman nuts? She could have been killed, or worse captured.

"Yes." She grunted and the car slid as she turned it around and started off down the road at breakneck speed. Yuki looked over at Luna, the car seemed to be speeding up faster and faster by the moment.

"If you don't slow down, you might lose control and crash." Yuki reminded the woman with a wary tone, seeing as she only had one hand on the steering-wheel and the other on her side. She was holding her side...because she was hurt? "What's wrong with your side?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna<strong>**

"It's nothing, we need to get out of here." Luna saw a town in the distance and she smiled faintly. "Good..." She knew that once they got into a town they could find a place to hide. __'I'm not sure if they even saw me take off in the car...what should I do?__ She asked herself, waiting for the reply of the only other person that could hear her. The only one that occupies her mind.

**_**_'Just to be safe, maybe change the appearance of the car...or sell it off for money and get a new one. Or an older one, they wouldn't expect that.' _**_**The voice responded to her, it seemed to be contemplating many different scenarios. She never got to name the voice, but perhaps it would be a good idea to give it a name. Later though. Not now.

__'Preferably a private dealer, so that it won't go one record until later when they have to do their taxes.' __She answered it, slowing down to the normal speed limit. It would be bad if they were stopped by a police officer.

**_**_'Hmmm...good idea.' _**_**Then it faded out back into her consciousness. Luna's side ached, and she put more pressure on it. The wound was a shallow cut on her left side. She was losing some blood, but not much. The bullet had barely grazed her as she made her escape from the facility.

Luna had connected to their wireless internet just outside of the compound, allowing her to breach their firewall and connect to their servers. Sounds easy, but it wasn't. They were heavily guarded at that. A few guards patrolled only allowed her a certain time frame to access their documents from outside. Much to her disdain, the guard saw her crouched near the ground and immediately opened fire on her as she screamed 'Intruder!'

She was able to deflect the bullets, which was what gave it away that she was a diclonius. An escapee. They wouldn't allow her to leave, so he called for backup. That's when she fled, getting shot in the process.

__'Fools...'__ She thought, turning into an alleyway.

"Can you grab the bandages?" Luna asked, her voice cracked as she said it. Yuki nodded, opting for staying quiet as she followed orders. The white haired girl also grabbed the rest of the medical kit from the back and handed it to Luna. She only knew a little bit about cleaning wounds, but not enough to stitch up the damn thing. So cleaning it up and bandaging it would have to do. For now.

"We need to do a few things before we leave this town. Got it?"

"You don't need to rest?" Yuki's voice was almost always indifferent sounding, but she had a feeling she was worried about Luna's safety. Her flesh wound to be exact.

"No, you of all people should know that we've gone through much worse...So we need to keep moving. Otherwise that would give them an opening and they could find us quickly." She explained, getting a nod out of the young girl.

After using a water bottle to clean it off then disinfecting it, she started to bandage it up. Luna then slipped on a different shirt and pants, and started up the car.

"We need to get a different car, they might have seen us leave with this one. So they'll be looking for it." She explained while driving down the road.

"That is a good idea. I read somewhere that some dealerships take trade-ins, so perhaps that would be a good idea?" Yuki suggested, fiddling with her seat-belt in the process. She seemed kind of nervous. Luna nodded and looked back at the road.

"Yea, a smaller one preferably..." She mumbled, taking a turn and going down to the business district of the town. There seemed to be a few well known dealerships, but she passed them up and went to a used car place. Maybe they would give her a good deal. She didn't need a new car, just one that could get her out of here. "Stay in here, I need to go and talk to someone." Yuki nodded and looked out the window. Luna stepped out of the car and took off toward the building with some people in it.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yuki<strong>**

Yuki watched Luna talk to a few guys in the building through some glass. She seemed to be asking questions, while the people were pulling up papers and pointing outside at some of their cars. They walked out of the building, Luna was leading one of them to the car. Yuki opened the door and got out, the cold air rushed against her face as she stood there and watched them talk about the cars.

"Yea, it's an older model, but...I was wondering if I could trade it in for a different, perhaps more updated, vehicle?" Luna started to explain to them, coming up with a story about her needing a van for some family and that she had cash to cover the rest of the cost of the newer car. Yuki looked over at the girl and tilted her head. So she was good at coming up with lies, is that a good or bad thing? She could have just as well been feeding Yuki lies this whole time and she wouldn't have suspected a thing.

She shook her head and walked out toward the other vehicles. She then started to look at the prices and different colors of them. It wasn't long until they were walking around the lot while the man explained things to Luna.

"What about this one?" She heard him say, walking up next to Yuki and pointing at the tag in the window.

"Hmmm...it could work. What do you think?" She asked, looking at Yuki. She just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to answer that question. Yuki knew nothing about vehicles, apart from the fact that they were a convenient way to travel.

"I suppose...it's only temporary until we get moved in with my family. I'm sure my mom will buy me a new one when we get home." She smiled at the man and he nodded in understanding.

A few hours later, they were already down the road in their new little minivan. It was more spacy than their other vehicle. So they had room to store their things in a more reachable place. Yuki found it easier to climb in back and grab things, rather than stopping so they have to open a trunk. That was a nice change. Though she wondered where Luna was going, what was she thinking? Was any place safe, really...at all? They would eventually find them, wouldn't they?

"Don't worry, I'll get us to somewhere safe." Luna voiced from the drivers seat. Yuki was sitting in the back, digging around for some clothing. She wanted to change into something warmer, since the heater didn't really work that well in this van.

"How can you be sure we'll be safe?" She asked, grabbing a large sweater and crawling to the front seat. She slipped it on then buckled herself back into the passenger seat.

"Because I know where most of the compounds are in the United States. So we'll be somewhere far away from them. Though I'm sure they expect us to be somewhere far away, it'll take them a really long time to track us down." She tapped her fingers on the steering-wheel and looked over at the little girl. "It's up in Minnesota."

"Why Minnesota?" Yuki questioned, remembering that she had been there after she'd gotten into that accident. Wouldn't they look there for her?

"Well, the facilities in America are generally on the shorelines by the military bases. . ." She mumbled, still watching the road. "There was one in particular that sat right in the middle of the country, but it was abandoned not too long ago. Not sure why." Yuki looked over at her, that was the compound she was previously staying at. She knows she was headed up toward the border to Canada, but she was unsure why they were transporting her in the first place.

"I was from that compound." Yuki looked out the window, she was unsure if Luna knew this. Though she felt she had the right to know. She was living with her after-all. "They were transporting me to Canada, remember me telling you that?" She asked, looking back over at her. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Yes I do...as a matter of fact." Luna seemed deep in thought, so Yuki continued anyways. Thinking she had nothing else to say.

"Then..." Yuki tried, but Luna started to talk.

"You are Number 08." She peeked over at Yuki then looked back at the road quickly. "I'm Number 05."

"What?"

"Well, we were made by the same group of scientists. That is where we got our numbers. What did they refer to the other subjects as where you came from."

"Well...I never got to see anyone, or hear them address the others. So I am not quite sure." Yuki mumbled, what was she getting at?

"Yuki, I know that they only made us so that they could have some sort of sick humanized weapon. They created us so that they could wage wars against one another." Luna explained to the young girl. Yuki looked up at Luna from the passenger seat. Yes, she remembered reading in some articles about the countless wars they had gone through. Not to mention the despicable things the Europeans had done when they finally 'found' America.

"Yes, I realize that."

"Anyways, I was originally from Japan. My original creators are Japanese scientists, as are yours. As for our numbers, we are the originally created subjects from Japan. Any ones created after us are thus named with decimal points. Like 8.1 for example. That's probably why they didn't terminate you once you were deemed 'useless' by their standards. You were an expensive asset, despite the issues presented to them at the time. Which also explains why that specific facility was shut down so quickly."

"What do you mean? I don't remember being transferred to or from a different place. I'd always been at that compound...since I was a small girl." Yuki explained, and it was true. She had grown up in that cold cruel place. All she remembers was being in that same building for the first 10 years of her life. Things never changed, everything remained the same. Experiment, testing, analyzing, testing, experimenting. It never ended.

"Japan sold me to America, after they..." Luna stopped talking for a moment, her face turned red. Was she going to cry? "They killed my friends!" She yelled angrily. No, she was angry. "They terminated them because they wouldn't listen, so they feared I would do the same. Then they sold me to another country so that they could carry the burden, not them. It was then that the slowed down and kept less specimens, instead of more. That's probably why only three of us were created after I'd been sold to America."

"I see..." Yuki murmured, realizing that their numbers weren't that far apart. Despite Luna being much older than she, so that would indicate that they hadn't created many within that time frame. Why? They weren't sure yet.

"I was transferred to an island not too far from New York, where I stayed for years...then I finally escaped, and left them in a much more weakened state." Luna breathed heavily, her hands gripped the steering-wheel. "There were others in that facility with me...but I was never allowed to talk to them. I would have helped them escape too, but I was so angry that I lost control and I don't even remember half of what I did when I was leaving."

"This doesn't explain how I'm originally from Japan..."

"It's because they must have sold you before you could even remember. You were probably just an infant."

"I see..."

"I'm sure we'll understand more when we read these files." Luna pointed at the USB device dangling around her neck. She smiled and looked back at the road. They had a long drive ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"Well where else are we going to keep a stack of currency?" Yuki argued. Luna was starting to get irritating, though it didn't show up much on her face.<p>

"We can't use a god damn bank! They'll track us down that way!"

"How are they going to know, through all the countless names and faces that will pop up when they look through the banks accounts and records?"

"They can filter by dates and times you know? Not only that, but it's not like we can control whether or not our face gets put on the computer at the bank. They take pictures through their cameras you know. They'll find us." Luna explained, tapping her foot on the ground. It had been a few days already and they were currently staying at the hotel in Minnesota somewhere.

It didn't matter what city they stayed in. Just as long as there was a place to stay and some employment opportunities. Yuki shook her head and looked out at the city. They were in a place called Duluth. It was rather hilly and it made her nervous to drive around in a place like this.

"Fine...if we get a small house it isn't that bad of an idea to hide it in the...floorboards." Yuki agreed, looking down at the ground beneath her feet. Since it was winter, the car sometimes would start to slide down a slope in this city. If anything, Yuki wanted to get out of this place.

"Okay, I just didn't want to go through buying another warehouse to hide it in. . ."

"Can we find a different town to live in then? Because I really don't like this place at all." Yuki admitted, looking around the parking lot. It was early in the morning and they were about to head out anyways.

"Yea, I don't necessarily like it here either. A smaller town would suffice. It would probably be easier to sway a private renter to keep us off records as well."

"Lets get a map and pick an area out."

"Okay."

So they traveled through the city and on their way out stopped at a convenience store. They grabbed some drinks and snacks, while getting that map Yuki was talking about. It wasn't long until they were driving calmly down the highway, no buildings in sight. Aside from the few farm houses they passed and the gas stations dotted here and there.

Luna decided it was time for a bathroom break and stopped at a rest area on the side of the road. It had a small building with vending machines, but it would have to do. At least it had a bathroom, otherwise she'd have to go out in the woods. That didn't sound too pleasant.

"What about Brainerd?" Luna pointed at the small town, smiling. They were stopped at a rest area at the moment. Yuki flinched at the name, wasn't that where she ran away from that police officer? And stole from the thrift store? "It's nearby, actually..."

"Er...how about here?" Yuki pointed further north, to Bemidji.

"But that is so far away! It would take hours to get there now, I just want to sleep." Luna whined.

"It's just a few more hours...and besides I escaped from the police in Brainerd." Yuki mumbled, looking away from Luna. She bust out laughing.

"Seriously? I suppose you are right...Somewhere close to Bemidji would do I guess." She agreed, circling the small town with a sharpie. "We should get going then, just a few more hours."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna<strong>**

It only took two and a half hours for them to reach somewhere close to Bemidji. Luna drove down the back roads, having seen a sign saying there was a hotel in the direction. She passed a few gas stations before she came upon a well lit parking lot, right in front of a casino.

"Well here we are...for tonight." She mumbled, rubbing her eye as she pulled into the large parking lot. "Yuki?" She peeked over and saw that she was leaning against the glass, sleeping.

"Hmmm?" Yuki hummed, after Luna shook her a few times.

"Come on, lets go to sleep in this hotel here." She pointed at the hotel that was attached to the casino.

"The Palace?" Yuki repeated groggily, apparently it was the name of the casino.

"Er, yea. We should probably book the room for a few days. Going to need about that much time to find a place to stay."

"Mmhmm." Yuki agreed, following Luna into the hotel in a zombie-like state.

"One room please." Luna pulled up her sleeve and allowed the lady to scan her wrist. "Going to need it for a few days, if that's okay."

"That's fine." The clerk replied, then went into an explanation about a few things and if Luna needed anything to just call. Etc etc.

* * *

><p>Luna woke up the next day, Yuki still sleeping in the giant bed next to hers. That girl must have been tired if she is sleeping this long. As she recalls, Yuki doesn't really sleep that much to begin with. She slowly sat up and looked over at the closed blinds. The dull light barely peeking through the curtains. It was cloudy out today, from the looks of it.<p>

Luna yawned loudly, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"Man...what are we going to do today?" Luna mumbled sleepily. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom where she began getting ready for the day. Not long after, she came out seeing Yuki watching television.

"Are you going to look at those files?" Yuki asked curiously, she turned her head away from the TV.

"I suppose..." Luna walked over to one of their luggage bags and started to dig around. Yuki stood up and walked over to the window, sliding the curtains open slightly. The light started to pour through, making Yuki's hair look especially bright.

The black haired girl dropped a laptop onto one of the beds, plopping right next to it. "I have them on this USB drive right here." She unstrung it from her neck and plugged it into the computer.

Once into it, some folders popped up and she clicked on a few. Entering a few passwords here and there she finally came upon some word files.

* * *

><p>After reading through a few of them. Well, the few that she did have. They found out some very disturbing things. Things that Luna certainly didn't think would even happen within her lifetime. It seems humans were hellbent on creating weapons to kill one another. Typical.<p>

"What does this mean?" Yuki asked, not knowing what was going to happen now that they knew that they were still alive. Still out there, hiding from them.

There were receipts for Yuki's purchase. Apparently America was buying diclonius from Japan. As early as Luna. This much she knew, because she was transferred and she remembered it quite well. But it seems Yuki was sold off just as soon as she was born.

"They are trying to sell us like merchandise? Are they retarded?" Luna blurted out as she read.

"Well it doesn't seem like they are selling many of us...so it seems you and I were from Japan, but they are using us to create their own. Kind of like a cheaper brand of cereal." Yuki explained. She had a general understanding of what they were doing. Since they didn't have access to the kind of stuff Japan did, for whatever reason or how they got it was unknown to her.

"It's so nice to know how you view the situation...they are still one of us. You know that right?"

"Yes, I understand. I was simply putting it in easier terms."

"You trying to say I'm stupid?"

"No." Yuki's face remained the same, so obviously she wasn't lying. Luna sighed, that girl just didn't know how to socialize right. Or what to look out for, because it was quite easy to offend people if you didn't look out for it.

"Anyway...It looked like they bought you for a pretty hefty price."

"That would explain why they did not terminate me." Yuki replied aloud, almost indifferent about the subject.

"Huh!" Luna looked over at the small girl, terminate?

"Well, they did mess up on a procedure. It would make sense if they just killed me off, but they didn't. Now I know why."

"Oh yea..." The procedure. They had tried to tamper with her brain, Luna had almost forgotten about that. "Don't you feel sad when you talk about that?"

"Sad?" Yuki asked, her eyes still distant as ever.

"Yes, doesn't it hurt you?" She tried again, hoping to get the girl to at least understand what she was asking.

"I am not wounded...if that is what you are asking." Yuki assured, looking back at the laptop. Luna felt like she'd hit a brick wall. She knows she can feel emotions, she felt it that day the burglars entered their old apartment. But Yuki cannot link the way she feels into thoughts or words? But why? Well that's what she thought anyways.

__'Jeez this is harder than I thought...'__ Luna shook her head and began reading further.

"Okay I guess it's time to explain why I don't want you to use your vectors now, isn't it?" Luna continued, while looking at the small girl. She just looked up at Luna with a questioning look in her eye. Well as questioning as she__can__ look. "They created diclonius, like us, that can track us from afar. Kind of like a UAV. Or...to put it simply-" Luna held up her hands making odd motions.

"I know what you mean." She cut her off still looking down at the laptop. "What I don't understand is, why did you risk your life to get this information? We could have found this out ourselves. As you've said before, diclonius can sense each other, though I cannot. For whatever reason that is..."

"Yes, you are correct. So you don't have to worry about talking telepathically and being afraid you're going to get discovered. Just don't use your vectors too often. I know yours are weaker, so they use a lower frequency. But when you use them...it can get to be a bit overwhelming on my side." Luna remembered that day she was able to feel the rush of emotions that Yuki had been feeling. Not to mention her thoughts in general.

"Yes..." Yuki looked over at the curtain, which was still opened. It looked quite clear out today despite how it had been early that morning, Luna noted as she stared as well. The small girl seemed to be thinking about something. It was quiet for a good few minutes, before she continued her research on the file.

"Well, I needed this because then we can learn how to avoid them completely."

"Understood...It says here that they were just keeping me for further observation. Does that mean they could have terminated me whenever they wanted? But the fact that I cost so much kept them from doing so?" Yuki explained, more to herself than anything.

"That's about it...My guess is that they needed to track your growth, to get a better idea on how to use their other creations which they modeled after you. Well.. better versions of you."

"So they are like...my clones? Or siblings...of a sort." Yuki mumbled, still not quite comprehending the situation.

"I guess...if you put it like that. There are no pictures here, just a few aliases and their numbers. So we don't know if they __look__ like you, but I'm sure they have some of your traits as well." Luna scrolled down a few times, going through their profiles. "I was only able to get a few..."

"One could imagine...it is hard to get into their database." Yuki commented offhandedly, reading along with Luna down the line.

"Looks like there are very few." Luna stopped at the end of the paper, "Two or Three. Looks like one became unstable and they had to be-rid of her." Her nose wrinkled at the thought of just getting rid of someone because they are useless. Luna hated the way they thought. It was fortunate that not all humans were the same.

"Hannah?" Yuki read aloud, the girls alias. "Number 8.2, her vectors were purposely stunted. Her ability to sense other diclonius is helpful for the escapees. So there are others?" She then asked, referring to her and Luna. So there was hope after all, there might be others out there. If they banded together maybe they could take their mutual enemy down.

"So it would seem, why else would they model these three for that reason in particular? Then here is Number 8.3. Her name is Miranda, apparently she is obedient so she has a caretaker that is with her all the time." Luna grumbled. "I don't understand, that surgery they put you through. None of that is mentioned here."

"Hmmm. I know it was to stunt my brain function so I would be obedient, not that it mattered. I listened nonetheless." Yuki ran her finger through a patch of her tangled hair. "That's the end of it?"

"Yea, I think we should stop now. Take some time to think and go look for a house."

"Okay."

****Again, i********f you see any spelling or grammatical errors please inform me. I would greatly appreciate it. Reviews are also appreciated, I enjoy hearing your opinions!  
><strong>**


	7. Sisters

**"Sisters"**

That next day, the girls had gone out in search of a house. Luna said it really didn't matter what kind it was, as long as she could have her office space. Yuki was recalling what Luna had mentioned just before they'd fallen asleep just the night before.

_"I know you don't have to worry about it...but just in case it ever does happen..." Luna mumbled, laying in the bed next to Yuki. She turned her head from the ceiling to look at the older woman. "Most Diclonius are capable of speaking, telepathically. Don't try to use it, at all. That's more than likely how they can track us down if they were to look for us."_

_"What about using our vectors?" The white haired girl pulled the blanket a bit closer to her face as she turned her body toward Luna's bed._

_"I'm sure if we don't use them excessively, we'll be fine. I know that they can cut through things because they vibrate at a high frequency. But I am still unsure whether or not that helps other diclonius pinpoint our locations. Until then, try not to use them just to be safe."_

_"Understood."_

* * *

><p>"This one is more on the cheap end, with only some minor fixes that need to be done. Like right here, the window is cracked, but I'm sure we could fix that up for you for a small price." A lady that had called herself Emma explained to Luna, who was nodding in appreciation. The house was only 3 bedrooms, with a privacy fence that stretched all the way around the perimeter of the house.<p>

The lady was the one that had owned this house previously and was looking to sell it. That was what attracted Luna to it in the first place, on account of the fact that she could easily bribe a private dealer into not putting her name on records. Just in case the facility decided to fish around for them even further.

"It's right in town too, so if we need to go somewhere it won't be that far of a drive. Or even walk, if we need to." Luna contemplated, while Yuki stared up at her black haired companion. She tilted her head to the side in a confused way. This house was okay, not that it mattered to Yuki. As long as Luna was okay with it.

"Are three rooms really necessary though, Luna?" Yuki voiced, curious as to why she needed so much space. The white haired girl stared at the shiny floorboards beneath her sneakers. They looked like they'd barely been worn, which was true. Given the chance, Yuki would wear socks and only socks. Luna was always there to object, scolding her about it.

"It's perfect, I need office space too you know? We will each get our own room, plus this basement." She opened the door in the kitchen, which lead to the basement.

Once downstairs, the small girl peered around the large empty space. There were windows, but they were extremely small and up higher. It wasn't all too appealing down there, aside from the fact that it was a huge area. It looked suitable for a large living area, Yuki figured that Luna would use it for just that.

"I have no objections." She added in a flat tone, running her pale fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"Would you be able to take cash?" The tall diclonius twirled around to look at the older woman with a questioning look on her face.

"Cash?" Emma questioned, her voice cracking slightly. Probably because it wasn't really that common to use cash nowadays.

"Yes, and I was also wondering if you could keep this purchase on the 'Down low' as they would call it." She explained, picking the dirt from underneath her nails. She then looked up at the woman with a pleading look in her eye. "I'm trying to stay low, because I had a bad run in with my … ex boyfriend. He is stalking me and I really don't want to have to move again."

"Oh, if that's the issue. Perhaps you might look into renting? I would be willing to rent the house, for a reasonable price of course." The woman explained, pulling her brown hair behind her ear. "Then I would be able to keep your name's off the records."

"Isn't that illegal though?"

"Well, yes. But my daughter had gone through the same thing, so I know how to get around that. That's a sticky situation to deal with. Ex boyfriends, I mean."

"Yea, you have no idea." Luna sighed, crossing her arms and looking at the ground. "I don't know what I ever saw in that man..." She then proceeded with shaking her head.

* * *

><p>A few days later, they had already started moving things into the house. It seemed like Emma was an understanding woman. Not to mention gullible. Yuki just figured not all people were as observant as her. Since she was able to tell Luna was lying the instant she started talking about her supposed 'ex boyfriend.'<p>

"Where did you learn to deceive people so well?" Yuki wondered, while she watched the taller girl move furniture. It seemed so easy, moving large objects with her vectors like that. Unlike her, Yuki could only lift things closer to her weight.

"I figured it would be a useful tool...since I specialize in what I do." She mumbled. It seemed like she really didn't want to talk about it. Her hair moving side to side as she walked back and fourth from the entry way to the living area. They had to bring in the furniture by hand, otherwise they would have risked people seeing 'floating objects'. That wouldn't bode well for them.

Within minutes, the girl already had their belongings set up. It hadn't taken that long to shop in second hand stores for couches, beds and other types of furniture. Luna's laptops and computers already set up in her office space. Their rooms were on the farther end of the house. It only had a basement and a first floor. There wasn't an upstairs, like Yuki had originally thought.

"I'm sure you'd be able to lie too, it's hard to tell when you are being serious and when you are joking." Luna mentioned, smiling slightly. She seemed almost amused at the thought. Why?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your tone of voice never changes and your face." Her smile dropped, and she looked at Yuki. Almost as if she were mocking the small girl's facial expression. "It's always the same."

"Is that an insult?" Yuki tilted her head, not understanding what the girl was trying to get at.

"N-no, of course not! I was just saying, that if you said something that wasn't true. Other people wouldn't know you were lying to them. It has it's advantages."

"I'm not as creative as you are, Luna. I cannot come up with these things, as I do not know many human traditions."

"You will understand sooner or later, trust me. It gets easier."

"Okay..." Yuki was unsure of whether or not she'd 'get used' to things. Though she did like the idea of living with Luna, even started to … develop an interest in the girl. Though she knew not what kind of interest this was. She felt safe around the woman and enjoyed her company.

"You should get some sleep, you have your first day of school tomorrow. Gotta make a first impression on those people!" She smiled enthusiastically.

"What about you?"

"I'll try to find a job, probably just a part-time one. Since I don't have any jobs at the moment. I'll start accepting job requests from companies when we get more settled in."

"Will I get to help you, on these...jobs of yours." The small girl wondered, sitting on the couch.

"No! You could get hurt." Luna objected, not liking the idea at all. Yuki rose her white eyebrow in question. "W-well, I just don't like the idea of you getting in trouble is all." Luna clarified to the young girl.

"I feel it is necessary to earn my stay, whether it be by helping you with this job or me going out and getting a one myself." The girl protested, although she didn't seem to enthused about the thought of helping. Luna could tell that the girl was serious.

She didn't like the idea of letting her figure out her own ways to get money either, since Yuki didn't really have any morals engrained into her mind. She would probably kill people for a living if asked. What if she was asked to deal drugs? Or maybe blow up a building? No.

"F-fine! I'll figure something out, okay? But I still think you are too young to be working..."

"The facility was going to start my training awhile ago, if I'd not escaped. I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you throw at me."

"The thing I am going to be having you do, probably will have something to do with infiltrating their companies. Probably through vents or sewer tunnels, are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It doesn't sound that hard, considering my size." Yuki motioned to her small stature. "I'm assuming you will need me to retrieve information that you cannot acquire?"

"Correct, but I'm going to need to take a few smaller jobs to help get you used to it then." Luna rubbed her head, looking down at the hardwood floors in their living area. "Probably something local, then once you get used to it something farther away. You realize this is a year round job, right?"

"I have no problem with that." Luna sighed, there was no debating with this girl. Once she had her mind set on something, she won't change it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

It had already been a month in late December and throughout the whole time she'd been in school, no one had approached her like they had before hand. Now, Yuki was still in middle school. But they had put her in an advanced program, just as they had when they lived at their previous place. Most older kids didn't really want to hang out with a younger one, for reasons unknown to her at the time.

It was getting rather snowy out, the white substance coated the earth like an oversized blanket. Not that the small girl minded. She found that she was quite content when she was sitting outside. Despite getting nagged at by her elder companion when she came in with a flushed face and cold hands.

At the moment, Yuki was ordered by Luna to go take a shower. That was something that she was told to do often, since she didn't seem to feel the need to wash more than once every three or so days. Sure, the people at the facility had washed her body every day because of sanitary reasons. Sometimes even because she had dirtied the floor with blood. For that reason, she found that she didn't really like getting wet. It was just a taste she had acquired during her stay over there.

"When you are done, dinner is ready!" Luna called through the door, breaking the girl out of her thoughts. She was standing in front of the fogged up mirror, thinking about certain things. She always found herself contemplating the many wonders of the world. It kept her from being bored.

"Alright." She answered, rubbing off the fog on the mirror. She saw herself, tilting her head while she ran her hand through her hair. She wasn't the most attractive girl, she figured. Seeing all those smooth skinned, silky haired girls in the magazines. Yuki wondered how girls could get to be that flawless looking. Perhaps it was some type of program used to alter the photographs?

Yuki, on the other hand, didn't even think twice about how she looked. Her skin was so pale, her eyes devoid of any emotion. Her body was small and under developed. She wondered if she would ever fill out any normal sized clothing when she got older. Then again, she could be wrong.

_'Why does my train of thought always shift to my appearance?' _She wondered, taking note of the fact that she always pointed out her flaws. Did she _want_ to look pretty? The girl didn't know, it was just an odd thing that she noticed about herself.

Yuki sighed lightly and walked over to the door, having gotten dressed already. She left the room with a heavy feeling in her chest, for some unknown reason.

* * *

><p>That next day, she entered the school just after the break the students had received. It was for some 'Christmas' that she'd never really heard about. Everyone was buzzing about it, asking what they had gotten from some man named 'Santa' and how good of a time they had with family.<p>

Family? Would what she and Luna had be considered family? It seemed plausible, she figured she'd ask the woman at a later date.

"Happy Birthday, Yuki." A woman at the front desk waved while she smiled. She always greeted and talked to the small white haired girl. Her name was Becky, having been an old woman it didn't seem like anyone really liked to have small chat with her. Her hair was also graying, that was how their first conversation had started. A memory of back then came to mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow, your hair is really white. Do you dye it?" the woman asked, looking at the girl. Curiosity lit her eyes.<em>

_"No, I was born with it. Though I am unsure of why it is the color it is." Yuki replied in a dull manner, running her fingers through her hair. She suddenly felt odd about her appearance, almost as if she wanted to hide her hair._

_"Oh, you must be albino. That would explain the pale skin." She answered the girl, only making Yuki look around the room. The older woman shook her head, "No, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Your hair is nice, really."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Yes!" The elderly woman smiled, her glasses glinted lightly from the light that was coming from the ceiling. "Call me, Becky. I work here at the front desk. If anyone is ever bothering you, don't be afraid to talk to me about it."_

* * *

><p>After Yuki was done relieving that memory, she had another question. Birthday? She knew the day she was created would be considered her 'birthday'. But how did they attain that information? She figured that Luna had given them that date when she enrolled her. Of course.<p>

"Birthday?" She asked the woman, putting her hand up on the counter. There was a rather large window next to the door that went into the main office where the faculty were always running in and out of.

"Yes, silly. Aren't you doing to throw a party?" She wrote a few things down, making out passes for a few kids that handed her a note.

During the first part of the day, Yuki had occupied her thoughts about this Birthday thing that Becky had talked about. Was it normal to throw parties for turning a year older? She knew that she read somewhere about it, but she never thought it would apply to herself.

The small girl picked at her food on the tray that the school had given her. Today the food was extremely greasy, and that tended to upset her stomach. That's saying a lot, since Yuki liked to gorge herself on pizza.

"Uhmm...are you Yuki?" A soft voice sounded from in front of her. She'd always sat alone at one of the round tables, knowing that none of the 8th grade kids would want to hang out with her. Since she was still only 11 years old and supposed to be in the 6th grade. Yuki peeked up at the voice from underneath her mop of bangs.

"Yes." Her tone of voice must have sounded intimidating to the girl, since she'd started fidgeting slightly with her baggy sweater. Her hair was black, slung into two braided pig tails. A girl stood next to her, with rather long black hair. It was pretty apparent that the two were twins.

"I ummm...Was wondering. Don't you ever get lonely, sitting alone over here?" The shy girl asked, her sister sitting there tapping her foot in an impatient manner.

"Not really, I've gotten used to it." Yuki answered, trying to reassure the girl. Why was this seemingly random girl, worried about her well-being?

"C-can we join you?" She asked, her eyes widening a fraction. "My name is Ella, by the way! Sorry about not introducing myself first. How rude of me..." She mumbled the last part, looking at the ground.

"Do as you wish." Yuki replied to the girl. She had rather tanned skin, which led her to believe that she was probably Native American. As was 80 percent of this schools population, so it wasn't that odd. It was only recently that she'd discovered that they'd moved onto Cass Lake reservation. It being only 10 miles from Bemidji, it wasn't that far of a stretch.

"This is my sister Kayla." Ella pointed to the girl next to her as she sat down with her tray. They both looked to be about 14 to 15 years of age. Kayla's style of clothing was significantly different than Ella's. While Ella seemed to prefer the more, conserved clothing. Kayla wore form fitting, boyish clothing.

"Why do you sit alone, Yuki?" The girl, named Kayla, spoke up.

"Because most people don't find my company welcomed. So I sit back here to avoid any contact with them."

"Well, they can just kiss my ass. Why would anyone not like your company? That's stupid." Kayla scoffed, crossing her arms and looking at the wall.

"That, I am not certain. I would imagine it is because of my odd personality. Perhaps my looks?" Yuki wondered if it was because she wasn't visually appealing that no one liked her. That seemed to be the reason for a lot of the bullying around the school. Some of the less, beautiful girls would get talked down on and pushed around.

"So, are you Asian or something? Why are you so pale?" That Kayla person seemed pretty curious about the girl, did she look Asian?

"Do I look Asian to you?"

"Well, you're small even for your age...and your name sounds like it would be Asian." Yuki pondered what Kayla had said for a moment. It would make sense, seeing as how she'd originated from Japan. So she was Japanese, technically, right? Though she wasn't sure about her genes, as to what race she would even be considered. Her pale skin and hair was only a mistake in her genetic makeup, causing the loss of pigmentation in them.

"D-don't be so rude, Kayla. You might offend her..." Ella stuttered, tugging on the girls shirt.

"I'll say what I want!" She yelled, getting a few odd stares from some kids passing by. Yuki blinked a few times, she was loud just like Luna.

"I am not offended, it was a simple question. As for the answer, I am unsure."

"You talk weird."

"S-stop! There you go again." Ella scolded, pushing her glasses farther up her face.

"Weird?"

"Yea, it's kind of." Kayla's face changed, probably mocking the white haired girl. "Like this, always talking in a monotone." She said in a dull tone, trying to mimic Yuki's voice.

"Your voice is fine, Kayla is just being a jerk." Ella elbowed her sister, smiling at Yuki.

"It is okay, my … sister likes to make fun of my voice sometimes too."

* * *

><p>"I'm back." Yuki called as she threw her bag next to the door in a rather lazy fashion. She then kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room, where Luna was sitting. Despite being of the female gender, the house was starting to look like a pig stye.<p>

"Did you make any friends today?" She asked, looking over at her as she sat up straight on the couch.

"I did...meet a few girls today. They wanted to sit with me during lunch."

"Oh, good! You really need to socialize more." She huffed, crossing her arms. "I think it would be good for you, hanging out with some people would make you feel better."

"_Feel_ better?" Yuki put emphasis on that word, sitting down next to the black haired woman. "Why would I need to feel better. I am not ill."

"Augh, nooo. That's not what I meant." She put her hand on her face, "Don't you get lonely, being the only person sitting at the table?"

"It isn't bothering me."

"Not physically, Yuki. Emotionally." Luna stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. She then grabbed a dictionary and handed it down to the little girl. "Look up the definitions of the different kinds of emotions. I know you have them, so don't say you don't."

"I never said I didn't have emotions. I just choose not to address them."

"If you don't, then you can end up hurting yourself. Believe it or not, when you bottle things up like that. It will effect you physically at some point or another. Whether it be now or later." Luna sighed, seemingly getting irritated. Why would she be getting irritated? It wasn't like it was her problem to deal with. Or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Luna<strong>

"I am frustrating you." Yuki concluded, her eyes locked on with Luna's. She always seemed to be able to catch on to the small movements on a persons face. That would prove a problem if Luna were to try and lie to the girl at some point or another.

"Well, yes. A little." Luna sighed again, rubbing her temples. What could she do to get her to understand herself a bit more? A dictionary should help to some extent. Should she just let her figure things out on her own? Surely she'd ask for help.

"I do not understand why it is you are frustrated. What I am going through isn't your problem." Yuki's gaze turned flat, looking up at Luna. Her fingers twitched on the dictionary that she had handed her. She'd noticed these small things, ever since the girl had moved in with her. It wasn't like she could control what her body wanted to do.

Like when Yuki was nervous. You could tell, because she'd shift her gaze slightly or move her positioning. Or when she was angry, like now, her grip would tighten slightly. Almost unnoticeable to someone that didn't know her. Even the way her eyes changed a little and gave away how she was feeling.

"It is, if you are living with me."

"I can leave if that is what you want." Her voice sounded almost disappointed, almost.

"N-no! That's not what I meant. I was just saying, that I care about you. I want to help you." The woman shifted slightly from where she was standing, looking down at Yuki. She seemed to look down slightly, her white hair covering one of her eyes. Was she feeling insecure?

"Would we...be considered family? Is that why you care?" Yuki voiced, sounding unsure of it. Almost like she'd been thinking of it for awhile, but didn't want to ask.

"Well, of course. Why would I allow you to live with me? That and I've gone through so much to ensure your safety." She tilted her head and gave her a small smile. Yuki looked up at the woman, her face had gone a slight shade of pink. That reaction that Yuki made, almost made Luna want to laugh. It was so cute!

_'So she can make different expressions.' _Luna giggled and patted the small girl's head.

"I'll be sad if you ever decide to leave me, I've gotten quite attached to you now. You're like a sister to me."

"Sister?" Her lip twitched into a small smile. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Summer break, it was already the beginning of June. The midday sun shone brightly through the windows of their house. The bright beams of light hit the hardwood floors. The natural light always looked better, in Luna's opinion. Yuki, on the other hand, tended to stay indoors when it was too sunny out. She understood Yuki's caution to the sun, though. With her pale skin, it would seem she would sunburn quite easily.<p>

"I got you something, so that you don't have to read those old textbooks I got from so long ago." Luna dropped a bag onto Yuki's bed. The young girl looked down at the bag, probably wondering what the contents were.

"What did you get me?" There was the question that she'd been waiting for. She knew that Yuki needed to learn more about human nature. So she had bought her a few more books to help her with that. If anything, it was books that made Yuki understand things much better.

"Psychology books, and some about the human anatomy. I know you are going to need to figure out the different pressure points on the human body. Just in case something were to happen when I have you infiltrate someone's house for me. Remember?"

"That makes sense..." She mumbled, grabbing the bag and opening it. "I could find a non lethal way to knock someone out...using my vectors." Yuki sounded unsure about it, her finger pressed against her bottom lip.

"I'm sure you won't hurt them, if you don't sever an artery...that's another thing you could learn. Just in case you do have to use force. Then you won't have a mess on your hands. Even though...it's so fun..." Luna loved fighting. If anything, she probably would make a living killing people. But Yuki didn't seem to approve, even though she would do so if asked. Then again, why did Yuki not like hurting things? Surely it was in their nature.

In all the years she'd lived, Luna had never come across a diclonius that didn't like hurting people. _'Now that I think about it...she had always been opposed to killing right from the beginning. When we first met.'_

_**'Maybe she has a fear of some sort?'**_

_'Oh, go away.'_

_**'Just trying to help. Jeez,'**_It scoffed, disappearing soon after. Luna decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask. Yuki did seem a little bit more open to Luna after that talk they had months before.

"Yuki..." She voiced, watching the girl flip through the pages while still sitting on her bed. She looked up at Luna with a questioning look in her eye.

"Yes."

"What I'm going to ask, isn't meant to offend you in any way. It's just...I've never heard or read of any of our kind not being aggressive. Why do you not like hurting people?" she wondered. Perhaps it was because she didn't have the voice? Then again, Luna didn't know if every one of them had 'the voice' just like she did. Perhaps it was just one of the many disorders that she suffered from.

_**'Nice to know how you think of me.'**_

She ignored the thing, continuing with her thoughts. Yuki couldn't talk to her telepathically, and her mind was surely messed up in some way shape or form. She suspected it had something to do with her comprehension to her own feelings. All these things added up, she definitely wasn't like the type of diclonius she knew.

"I feel weird whenever I see people in fear." Yuki voiced, looking out the window. "My stomach churns and my body starts to shake on it's own. Whenever I see humans with fear in their eyes. Just like that day when I met you. At first...it was exhilarating. Like...I felt alive. I don't know how to explain it. Then I started to feel ill. Like I wanted to puke."

"Wow, you've definitely taken a huge step from what you were before." Luna mused, tapping her chin with her finger. And she did. Before, the girl wouldn't be able to come to Luna with things like this. She probably didn't even have a second thought when it came to feeling like that. As of now, she was sure that the girl understood that what you feel physically can be linked to how you feel emotionally. So she went from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

"Is it not normal?" She questioned. Yuki just now found out about the fact that other diclonius weren't like her. Not that it really mattered to her, but it was interesting indeed. Why was it only her that was different from the others?

"Mmm, no of course it's normal. What you were experiencing was fear as well. You can see it in others, but you cannot see it in yourself. You are probably afraid of yourself." Afraid?

"Why would I be afraid of myself?" The white haired girl cocked her eyebrow in question.

"Only you have that answer."

Yuki had always wondered about Luna. She said she liked fighting, even encouraged it when she was at her previous school. Though there was less of a problem at her current one, so she didn't have much to worry about. She used to get bumped into and laughed at. But when Kayla and Ella started hanging around with her, things seemed to have calmed down. Perhaps they were afraid of Kayla?

Then, her thoughts shifted back to her older sister. Other diclonius were aggressive and were known to kill humans. That was what she got out of the small conversation that she had. So was Luna like this as well?

* * *

><p><strong>Luna<strong>

_**'Oooh, she probably knows your true nature now. How do you feel about that?'**_

_'Oh, shut up.'_

_**'And the only reason you'd stopped your previous job was because it was causing you troubles...Tsk tsk. I wonder what Yuki would think if she found out about that? You know how she feels about killing now.'**_

_'Rrgh. It's a thing of the past...I'm sure she'll...understand.'_

Or so she hoped. Luna had gone through a lot since she'd escaped so many years ago. Luna walked into her bedroom and shut the door softly. Not all of the experiences she'd had were good ones either.


	8. Luna

**Just thought I'd add a little insight on how Luna became the way she is today. Now that summer has started for me, because school is out, I hope to update a bit more frequently. My apologies for taking so long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna<strong> 

_(5 Years Ago)_

"Stupid assholes, they are all the same." Luna spat, looking at the mangled bodies that lay beneath her feet. They tried to drag her into the alley to do what? Those things they'd suggested from her, and they even tried to touch her! Pigs.

_'They are all like this, aren't they? All of them!' _She kicked one of their bodies, making his lifeless head roll side to side. She'd only come to this conclusion after how many years of putting up with this shit? She'd even tried to get a job as a waitress, only to get stalked by these perverted jerks.

"I try and try! But what do I get in return?" Luna screamed, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" She turned around, wiping her face to ensure that there wasn't any more blood smeared across her cheek. She heard shouts from the end of the alley.

"I heard it from over here!" The buzzing sound of a machine could be heard slightly, the colors flashing. The police were called, and they were obviously coming to investigate the screams. It was late at night, so it would make sense that they responded so quickly.

"Tch." She pushed her vectors into the ground and launched herself into the air. Luna landed atop the roof, walking away at a slow gate. She wasn't in a hurry, but she had her mind set. She knew what she had to do, in order to fit into this world. She'd have to make a place for herself.

"I'll get rid of the scum of this earth, one by one. I'll devote my whole life to it if I have to." She vowed, walking into the twilight.

* * *

><p>Luna crawled through the dusty vents slowly, as to not make too much noise. She could hear some voices at the end of the vent. She had shadowed a group of men that had a woman. She knew not whether it was on her own accord or by force, but she was determined to find out. Currently, they were leading her in through this warehouse, god knows what they were going doing to her. She didn't seem to put up much of a struggle though. Whether that was good or bad, she didn't know.<p>

Luna wasn't there to witness the actual encounter, but she did know that that group of humans were causing quite a bit of ruckus a few days before. Even going as far as shooting up some mans car and killing a civilian. She suspected they were part of a gang. A gang that she was going to eliminate.

"W-wait, not so fast!" A woman's voice echoed at the end of her little 'tunnel'. A ripping sound followed.

_'Just what on earth are those humans doing?'_ She twitched. Luna wasn't particularly in the mood for walking in on some mating party. If she'd known in the first place, she would have waited a bit at least.

The vent creaked loudly, her body froze up and her eyes widened. Shit. She hadn't taken into consideration what would happen if she were to-

"What was that?" One of the guys asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was a rat or something."

"Sure sure, just hurry up. I want a turn..." The third man whined, almost like a child.

"Shit." Luna grunted, the metal gave away from underneath her. The metal groaned loudly, popping and tearing underneath her body weight. She went crashing through the drywall that was apparently the ceiling. Luna started to extend her invisible arms, in hopes of catching herself. She didn't take into account what was underneath the ceiling.

Landing head first onto a hard box didn't help either. Everything went completely black after that.

* * *

><p>Her vision blurred as she tried to open her eyes. The ground swaying back and fourth, her head throbbed uncontrollably.<p>

"My head..." She groaned, trying to move her hand to cradle her forehead.

"Nuh uh, sweetie. Not so fast." Someone from above her protested, making her body come up into an upright position. The sudden movement made Luna cringe.

"W-what..?" She let out groggily, trying to think of a coherent response. She seemed to be getting nothing out of her haze. Her vision still seemed fucked up at this point.

"What were you doing following us?" The same man asked. A pressure squeezed on her shoulders and she could feel herself being shaken. "Well, gonna answer or what?"

She soon discovered that pressure to be hands, he was holding her. Luna's vision seemed to come back much quicker from that.

"Quit shaking me, you oaf!" She yelled, trying to move her arms. Her arms. Luna's arms were tied behind her back with some itchy substance. Probably a rope. But she could be wrong.

"Sheesh, no need to be impolite." He mocked, grabbing her and sitting her atop a box. Jesus, he was strong. Well, much larger than her so it made sense. "You interrupted some serious business here, you know that?"

"Oh, sorry Master. I didn't mean to interrupt your stupid mating rituals. Now if you don't mind, I'll just finish what I came here for..." She chatted, trying to summon her vectors. They didn't seem to want to listen. "Wait..." Why aren't they working?

"And what might that be?"

"Did you want to join in on the fun?" Another person from behind him asked, his smile was creepy. It didn't make her feel to great. These humans were scary when she couldn't kill them. Why won't they work? Luna felt herself start to panic.

"N-no! Get away from me, you sick bastards!" Luna lashed out, kicking the man in front of her right in the crotch.

"Ugh!" He grunted and knelt down holding his area. "You stupid-" The left side of her face felt hot, like it was burning up. Stinging. She could feel her nose drip a little bit. She was getting punched, she knew that much. Her vision blurred more and more, she felt as though she were going to black out.

"Stop, you can't damage her too much. We need her awake for this next part." One of them interrupted. She noted never to kick a man in his genitals when she was so weak. Luna huffed and tried to back up, with little improvement in her position.

Shit was about to go down.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed, her face scrunched up into a snarl. The man smirked and opened his mouth to say something in response, only to be cut off by the door opening abruptly across the room.

It was quite a large room, she noticed now that she looked at it. A man came rolling through the door and hid behind one of the crates.

"Get down on the ground!" She heard a high pitched voice yell, noticeably a woman. It wasn't too long after that sentence that gunshots were being fired. First from this side of the room, then from the few people that had come through the door.

The man in front of her was staring back at them, half turned but most of his body shielding Luna. This turned out to be an advantage for her, seeing as how he was her meat shield. He reached into his pocket, as if pulling something out. It wasn't long after that he let out a loud cry and fell forward.

Right on top of Luna.

"H-Hey! Get off of me!" She wailed, not wanting his sweaty body on hers. She wriggled around frantically, the shots having died down. With her hands still tied behind her back, it was getting more and more difficult to even try to move this man's body.

"It looks like we've finally got them." Someone let out a sigh. Luna stopped wriggling to listen to the people. She blinked a few times, staring at the ceiling of the warehouse.

"Didn't you say you wanted them to be alive though, Matt?" The woman asked, she focused again one the top of the grungy building. It wasn't insulated, she'd noticed. The sheets of metal still showing at the top, little daggers of sunlight beaming through down toward the ground.

"Are you hurt?" This person, called Matt had asked back. Obviously ignoring the woman's question.

"Hmmm. I'm fine. Is everyone okay?"

"John is shot! Call an ambulance!" One of the men called, "I think he's bleeding out." He sounded panicked. She heard the woman talking into her radio, buzzing noises followed.

"_10-4."_ It answered.

"Put pressure on the wound!" Luna heard footsteps going away from her, probably toward the man. Luna tried wriggling around again, her breath getting more shallow and ragged. His heavy body was starting to crush her small frame.

"Can someone get this fucker off of me?" Luna yelled loudly, her patience running low. She could really care less about their damn guy. The voices quieted down and not too long after someone hoisted the body off of her.

"Sorry bout that. I forgot about you."

"I don't care, just-" Luna sat upright in one swift motion, her hair doing a flip. She inhaled abruptly. "Jeez!" She could feel her hair getting stuck to the side of her face.

"Are you okay? It looks like I came in just in time." He smiled down at her, she stared at him with a haughty look on her face. He had medium length dark hair and soft brown eyes. Wearing a uniform too. Probably a bulletproof vest beneath it, judging by how bulged his chest looked. He looked to be only a few inches taller than Luna. So this was that, Matt person. Who were those other people?

She was well aware that they were police. But why did they come in when they did? Were they tracking these men as well?

"I can take care of myself." She huffed and tried to stand up, only to stumble and fall onto her knees. It wasn't as easy as she thought.

"Looks like they got you good..." Matt pulled his hand up, helping Luna into a standing position. He then started to undo her bindings.

"Hmph." She looked around the large room. The bodies of the men lay sprawled out in random areas, having been shot to death. It's not like they would have lived through what Luna was going to put them through anyway. But then again, it would have been really bad if these police had seen her do it.

"There you go." He seemed almost saddened when looking down at her face, Luna still a bit irritated about the whole thing. He lifted his hand, brushing a stray hair away from her face. He looked concerned, something that she wasn't used to. Luna swatted it away, not liking the sudden contact.

"My name is Luna. May I go?" She moved to the side, distancing herself from this guy. Didn't humans usually get to know one another before trying to come in contact with one another?

"Matt." He introduced, "I'm afraid not, you are going to have to come in for questioning. Being the last person in contact with these men." Luna grumbled in response, "You understand, I hope..."

"Sure, sure. Let's just get this over with.." She peered over behind him, seeing some medics come in with a stretcher. The man called John was then put onto it. From the looks of the blood, he probably wouldn't make it. The wound looked to be in his neck area.

"Clare, can you go get the car and pull it over. We will bring this young lady in and get the questioning done, I'm sure she has other things to attend to." He called over to the female officer, she nodded and walked out. She had a serious look in her cold blue eyes. A serious aura emitted from that woman. Her lightly colored short blonde hair swayed as she opened the door to the warehouse and followed the rest out. Matt looked down at Luna.

"Can we go...?" She was getting impatient again. He cringed slightly, turning around and waving to her to follow.

"Might need to get some stitches for that lip of yours." So that's what he cringed about. She pulled her hand up and touched the wound, flinching from the sudden stinging sensation that followed. It'd been awhile since she'd last gotten a wound like this. She knew that if she didn't get it treated it would get infected. Infections are nasty. She hated them with a passion.

"It's fine, I'm sure it looks worse than it is." She murmured, waving it off. Luna figured that she could go in later after she left. She didn't particularly like being around officers.

"If you insist." He chuckled, opening the door to a black car. She tilted her head. It wasn't like any police car she'd ever seen. Usually they had lights on the top and it was barred off in the middle. This was just a regular car. They must have been undercover then. Just her luck that she would be following a couple of thugs that the police were also tracking.

Luna snorted, sitting down on the leather seat.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Matt had suggested they wait to jump in and attempt to apprehend the men. Because he wanted to wait for Luna to wake up and get out of the way. Just how long were they in that warehouse? She had wondered. She had voiced her question to the officers.<p>

"It was a hideout frequently used by them. We stationed ourselves out there, in hopes of catching them. It just so happened, that they brought a few other people with them." Clare mumbled, "Why were you following them?"

She almost sounded suspicious of Luna's actions, which she had a right to be. Matt, however, didn't seem to show anything. This was a common thing, good cop bad cop. They would interrogate her, in hopes of getting information. Just in case she was an accomplice of theirs. She knew how this went.

Luna stared at Matt and Clare with a blank look on her face. She had been allowed to go to the bathroom to fix up her face, and her bloody nose. When she'd gotten a good look at herself in the mirror and she almost screamed. Well, screaming might have been overreaction. But Luna couldn't believe what those men had done to her cute face, she was furious.

At the moment, she was still a bit peeved and really didn't want to talk about the incident. Clare was the one that spoke up again.

"Look...from the information you gave us here, you are legally an adult. If you refuse to give us any information we ask for-"

"Alright alright." Luna waved her hand lazily, looking around the empty room. They had a recorder in the middle of the table. The only thing they wanted was her statement on the matter. "I thought they were taking that woman by force... and I figured that I could try to help.." She muttered, not really knowing what else to say.

"You didn't take into consideration what might have happened to you?" Matt asked, looking at her with a confused expression. Luna blinked a few times and looked down at her hands, which were folded on the table.

"Well, no. I was just worried that, that woman might get hurt. Or worse, killed." She chuckled darkly, "Looks like I wasn't needed for that one, huh? How lucky of me."

"Lucky indeed, if we hadn't come along when we did-"

"Yea, yea. I get it! You saved my life, thank you. Really." And she was thankful. It wasn't until around 10 to 15 minutes after the incident had occurred that her vectors were able to be used. Without them, she was just as useful as any other citizen out there. Within that 15 minutes they could just as well have killed her.

_**'Looks like you'll have to be more careful next time.' **_The voice butted in. Oh how it loved to give it's opinion at times like these. Luna was starting to get sick of it.

_'Tch. I know, I'm not stupid.'_

_**'I still think that what you are doing will only come back to bite you in the ass in the end. You are digging an early grave, Luna.'**_

_'Shut up.'_

_**'It's not too late...' **_She ignored the voice, not wanting to hear it. The last thing she wanted now was to hear some voice in her head trying to play the role of her damn psychiatrist.

Does this make her indebted to this man? She questioned, looking at the duo. They were writing things down, the tape recorder still running.

_'Nah, I don't think so...' _She brushed it off.

After the questioning was done, she was allowed to leave. Ordered to go straight to the hospital, she did as she was told. Good thing she had a fake drivers license and social security card. It would take them a while to figure out that the numbers provided were wrong. As well as the phone number she had provided.

Three months later, and she was still doing what she was doing. Almost as if that little encounter hadn't fazed her one bit. Still finding criminals and killing them off. Luna honestly figured that if she did this, it would help. Little did she know, it wouldn't. Crime would always be there.

It would only take awhile for her to realize this.

* * *

><p>"You do this, and I'll pay you in cash. Right here. Got it?" The rather large man asked, pointing at the case in front of them. They were currently sitting in the basement of some type of bar. Luna had contacted him via computer, seeing as how she knew how to get around certain things.<p>

She'd been tracking this man these past months. He was the 'head honcho' as they would call it. The gang leader. If she could take him out, she could get information from his office and computer. Perhaps then Luna could get rid of his little henchmen. One by one. They will fall.

"Of course." She stood up and turned around, heading toward the door. Luna grinned underneath her hair, confident in what she was about to do. "You say I get extra if I make it painful?"

"Yes, and the address I gave you...it's his household. Take pictures so I can see, will ya?" He grinned, a few of his other men seemed to be laughing about something. She didn't care.

"Fine." She opened the door and set out.

Apparently he had worked for the guy at an earlier date. Something to do with investing his money into his 'company' that sold certain drugs that these humans liked to take. It must have been illegal, if they were trying to keep this quiet about it.

The guy she was assigned to kill, Shaun. He was supposed to give her client some money that he had owed. She hadn't gotten her clients name, since he'd refused to do so. That didn't matter, because Luna already knew who he was. Who didn't? A man of that status can't keep everything under wraps.

Especially from his dying co-workers. Turns out, people will tell you anything when their life is in danger.

It was raining out, making it much harder to get to her destination that previously intended. The cold water pelted down onto her face as she walked slowly down the darkened street. It must have been close to midnight. She always preferred working at night, it gave her an advantage.

She arrived at his house, which looked like it was a place where people would rent. At least it wasn't an apartment, or as some would call it, a flat. Otherwise they'd hear the screams. She didn't need that. Oh no. Not at all.

"H-hello?" Luna called, knocking at the door. She could hear slow footsteps on the other side, they stopped at the front. Probably peering through the peep hole. Luna was shaking from the cold, the rain made her clothing stick to her skin.

"Can I help you?" Someone asked through the door, the chain still hooked from the inside. She couldn't get a good look at him.

"I-I was wondering if I could come in for a bit and use your phone? I was supposed to meet a friend, but she didn't show." Luna spewed, having learned a few things here and there. She heard people around her, always lying and making up stories. She thought it would become helpful for her. So she watched movies and read books...learning just how to become creative at times like this.

She would often just sit in her room, thinking of scenarios so that she could come up with the right things to say back. To ensure they don't see through her little lies. Humans will believe what they want to believe.

"S-sure." He stuttered, closing the door. She could hear the sound of the chain coming undone. This was the fun part. Get him comfortable with her, then the fun times will begin! The door popped open. "My name is Shaun." He held out his hand.

She looked up at him, he didn't seem the type to get himself involved in those people. Then again, she could be wrong. People always had a way of deceiving one another. Luna took his hand and shook it, smiling slightly up at him.

"You can call me, Luna. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Do you need a … a towel?" He looked down staring at her shirt, or rather her breasts, as his face seemed to turn a slight shade of pink. She was only wearing a short sleeved red shirt and some shorts when she left. It being summer, she didn't quite expect the temperature to drop so suddenly.

"Yes, please." She fidgeted, trying to appear shy. God, were all men like this? He scurried off, probably looking for said towel. Luna's face scrunched up into a scowl and she shook her head.

She peered down at her chest, was it that noticeable? Luna blinked a few times, covering them up with her hand. Of course, her body had that odd tendency to be able to inform other people of whether or not she felt cold. She squeezed her shirt, making some of the water fall tot he ground. Oops, hopefully he wouldn't get mad.

"Ehehe." She giggled slightly, poking her breast.

"A-ah. I got your towel. M-my phone is over here." He stood there holding the towel out to her, an awkward expression planted on his face. She smiled and took it.

"Thank you, I'll need it when I wipe your blood off my face." Luna informed in a sweet tone, making him look at her questioningly.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Her voice turned flat, her eyes widened as she lashed her vectors out. Time to get to business.

"AAAHHH!" His scream could be heard throughout the house. A small smile graced her face as she watched him fall. He was connected to that gang somehow. This made him just as bad as them. He needed to go.

She stared down at her handiwork, her arm had a stain running across the side. Some blood still dripping down her arm. He lay on the ground, his limbs twisted at an unnatural angle.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" She heard a small voice coming from the living room. A child? No one mentioned a child! Luna's eyes widened as she stared at the small silhouette that came into view from the other side of the room. The shadow seemed to freeze as she realized something.

"Who are you?" She questioned, moving toward the light switch. Luna had followed the man closer to his stair case, so it was still dark in here. She didn't know what to do, this girl. How would she get rid of her? The light flicked on.

Luna froze, her eyes widened in shock. The girl had the same expression on her face as she looked down at her father. It wasn't soon after that the girl started to wail louder than anything she'd ever heard.

"WAAHH! A M-monster!" She screamed, shivering as she backed away from the scene. Luna didn't know what to do. The little thing wouldn't quit and she just kept getting louder. She grabbed the little girl by the shirt with one of her vectors and covered her mouth with another.

"Silence." She hissed, throwing the girl across the room. She heard her head hit the wall and she slumped down, not moving. She walked over to the thing, looking down at it. Why didn't she just kill it? It would only cause her more problems...More shit that she had to put up with. This child, this small little human.

_**'Didn't do anything to you.'** _The voice finished for her.

_'W-what?' _Those words felt like a slap in the face, though she wasn't sure why.

That's right, this thing never did anything to her. Though she knew her father probably would have, that look in his eye. It was the same as those men in the alleyway that day so many weeks ago. She'd gone through many clients so far! Why couldn't she finish the job this time!

Luna was torn. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she looked at the small body of this child. She was making good money doing this. That and she was ridding the world of cruel people. People that didn't deserve to be in this world. But this little girl...

"Shit." She muttered, turning around and running toward the door.

* * *

><p>"You never told me he had a child!" Luna yelled, totally irate about what had just happened.<p>

"You didn't kill the girl?" The man asked, frowning.

"No, of course not! Why the fuck would I kill a small child? Are you retarded?" Luna slammed her hand onto the table. "You told me specifically. Kill Shaun. You never mentioned a fucking child!"

"I expected you to finish the job, and you didn't." He sighed, grabbing something from underneath the table. He pulled out a handgun and pointed it at her. "So now I won't pay you, now leave. Before I change my mind."

His henchmen seemed to laugh, like they hadn't expected him to pay her in the first place. She'd run into a few ass wipes like him that refused to pay her when she finished the job. It never turned out too well for them. Luna's eyes narrowed beneath her bangs. The man cocked an eyebrow.

It wasn't like it was her intention to leave him living either. Since, he was a criminal. She thrived on killing his kind. Luna's plan from the beginning was to pluck them off one by one. He just so happened to be the main one.

"Was I not clear?"

She clenched her fists, standing up roughly. He was still pointing that damned thing at her. Not that it would do anything. She knew she had her limits, and handgun bullets were one of the things she could stop.

"Oh, yes. You were pretty clear, Jacob N. Howell." She growled under her breath.

"What was that?" Jacob breathed, obviously no one knew his full name. No one. He was sure to give everyone an alias. John. But, oh no. He wouldn't fool Luna. The power of technology, and connections. Torturing his close friends seemed to help too.

"I said, that I'm going to cut off your balls and feed them to you. Did I make myself clear? _Jacob_." She hissed, as she grabbed a chair and hurled it over toward his men. "Starting with you!"

Gunshots could be heard, only a few at first. Having been only a few people surrounding him. That and they seemed to be startled, so it was a slow reaction. She stopped the bullets in mid air, looking at him with an angered expression plastered on her face.

"Nice try, hun." She split the table in half with her extra arms, making poker chips explode around the room from the sudden movement. From an outsiders point of view, it would have looked like something akin to a heavy log fell on the table and made it explode. All the while she didn't even move her arms. Since they couldn't see her vectors, it made a few of them jump behind some cover. Never to reappear till later.

Luna's face felt hot. It then started to spread throughout her whole body, her neck then her arms. Her fists clenched so tight her knuckles were white. They had to be. She was furious. Luna's vision blackened slightly and her memory began to get fuzzy. Almost as if she weren't the one controlling her body.

The only thing she could remember passed that, were the sounds of cracking bones and screams. Grown men were screaming in agony, fear. Her vision completely black. From the animosity that she felt, that raw anger that rushed through her body. She felt like she couldn't control herself anymore.

_**'STOP!'**_ Luna blinked, breaking out of her daze. Her vision swaying slightly. That voice echoed through her head, making it throb in pain.

"Ow! Shut up!" She cradled her head between her hands, looking down at her feet. They were covered in a red liquid. Blood. Her arm hurt too, she couldn't move it without making it sting and burn. Apparently she'd been shot too.

"Well...I can't deflect everything now can I?"

"Nope!" Someone yelled, a clicking sound could be heard. Along with something hitting the ground and rolling on the hardwood floor. Luna's eyes widened in shock, that wasn't...

"A grenade!" She screeched, looking at the only man that was still alive. He was standing next to the closet. She opened the door and pushed him in, throwing the damn thing in with him.

"Aaugh!" He screamed as he hit the wall with a thud. Luna shut the door just in time.

**'BOOM!'**

It sent chips of wood flying throughout the room. She ducked beneath the only cover in the room. The couch. A rather large piece of wood went flying just passed her shoulder. If she had been just inches to the right, it would have pierced her arm.

The bartender upstairs must be used to gunshots, because any normal person would have called the police. Or at least come down to see what was up. Events like this must have been a common thing. The music must have helped muffle the shots too, but surely someone heard that explosion. Luna was sweating as she looked around.

"Guuuhhh..." A groan could be heard to her left. Probably just feet from where the poker table would have been. Luna looked over and saw Jacob laying there with the chair still positioned above his head. He looked beaten, probably having gotten in the crossfire of the small battle.

Luna stood up, ripping off the bottom part of her shirt. Partially exposing her belly, but she used that cloth to tie it around her arm. This was to ensure she didn't bleed out.

"Jacob..._Jacob_. Oh how long it has taken me to find you." She mumbled, walking slowly toward him. Well, more like limped toward him.

"What do you want from me?" He ground out, moving to get up. Luna used her vector to slam his body onto the ground with brute force. He coughed. "Gah!"

"Stay." She hissed, "I need to speak to you."

"I'm not telling you shit, bitch." He spat back, still trying to move his body. Luna wouldn't let him, she stared down at him with a detached look on her face.

"It's people like you, that I hate. I despise with an undying passion." She stood by his side, peering down at him with her bright blue eyes. She had contacts in, trying to blend a bit easier.

"Wuh...What was that? How did you blow up the table like that?" He blurted.

"Shushhh. Now now, Jacob. You're not in a position to be asking questions." She replied in a lowered voice, a smile graced her face.

"Ungh."

"Especially since you've gotten on my bad side. Sending me in. Not telling me there was a small girl with that man." She stepped on his arm and pushed on it.

"AAUUG!" He let out something of a mix between a yell and a growl.

"How many more men do you have stationed around the country?" She asked, taking pressure off of his arm.

"Why do you think I would tell you that?" He laughed dryly. She had to hand it to him, this man had balls. More balls than the other men she'd gotten information out of. Usually she'd just stomp on their wounded appendage and they would cave. Tell her what she wanted.

Luna smiled sadistically down at Jacob. His eyes widened in what seemed to be a mix of shock and fear. She smashed her foot down onto his arm, a cracking noise followed.

"AAAAHHH! FUCK!" He screamed, trying to flail his other arm to stop her. She still had him pinned down, making that impossible. He breathed heavily, for what seemed to be minutes. Luna was letting him think.

"Are you going to answer me?" She finally asked. He looked in her direction and spit on her feet. Luna scrunched up her nose. "Gross."

"I don't know what you are. Or why you are doing this, but I'm not telling you shit."

"I'm doing this because I am sick of putting up with _your kind's_ shit!" Luna kicked his side, "You're all like this! Aren't you? Just when I thought that not all humans were the same. People like you appear!" She screamed, pulling off his other arm with her vector.

"Stop!" He yelled, "I don't care! Just stop!"

"All I wanted was to live happily. Be normal and make friends, just like any other person out there. But life just isn't that easy, is it?" Luna yelled, tears forming in her eyes. She was unaware of what she was doing. "The only thing I've ever experienced was hate! Rejection! Fear! Well, do you want something to fear! Huh? I'll give you humans _something_ to fucking _fear_!" Luna screamed, a loud ripping noise followed.

Jacob wasn't making any noise, this startled her slightly. She tried to blink the few tears away that were still clouding her vision. It was then that she heard a banging noise at the door. She turned her head suddenly, her eyes widening. So, someone did come to check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

_(Just minutes earlier)_

"Alright Clare, this is it. All this research and we've finally located their boss. Are you ready?"

"I have the search warrant right here, sir." Clare answered her partner, he smiled at her. She only nodded again as a response, opening the door to the bar.

Matt pulled out his badge and showed it to the guy working at the bar, Clare having already had the warrant out to show him.

"We have a warrant to search the property, I am sure there are no qualms." Matt stated in a matter-of-fact tone. The bartender only nodded and turned around. He seemed nervous, but nothing beyond that.

He made his way to the back, other officers following suit. Some of them searching the bar for any suspicious activity. He heard screaming on the other end of the door just down the stairs. The basement. What was down there? He slowly descended the stairs, taking out his handgun for precaution.

"_You're all like this, aren't you?"_ He heard a distressed woman scream from the other side of the metal door. Her voice drained out slightly. This alerted Matt. Thinking that they were doing something to the woman.

"_I don't care! Just stop!"_ A husky man's voice yelled in fear. He was right in front of the door by now. Just what on earth was going on in there?

"_All I wanted was to live happily. Be normal and make friends, just like any..."_ the voice drained out. The woman from earlier was clearer now that he was right there._ "...isn't that easy, is it?" _

"What's going on, sir?" Clare asked, he looked over at her with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know, sounds like a couple fighting." He mumbled, knowing full well it wasn't just a couple. They weren't fighting about just anything. But what was she talking about? He could hear the faint whimpers and cries of a man, some cracking noises as well.

"_The only thing I've ever experienced was hate! Rejection! Fear! Well, do you want something to fear! Huh? I'll give you humans something to fucking fear!"_

_'Humans?' _He thought. Slamming noises, like things were being thrown from all directions could be heard on the other side of the door.

"We should go in there! It sounds like it's escalated too far, what if someone gets hurt?" Clare asked in a concerned tone. That got him, since he knew that she was never really concerned about anything. Matt nodded, trying to open the door quickly.

It was locked.

"Shit!" He hissed, kicking at the door.

_**'THUD THUD'**_

"Shoot the lock." Clare suggested. Matt nodded and backed away.

'_**TING' **_He shot the doorknob, kicking the door a few times. It popped right open after that. What came into view would haunt Matt's dreams forever. The sight before him was probably the nastiest thing he'd ever seen. Which said a lot, him being a cop and all.

He could hear Clare regurgitating on the ground behind him, his eyes transfixed on the sight before him.

There were bullet holes in the walls. That wasn't all, though. It was as though someone took red paint and splattered it all along the far wall. The worst part about it, was that it wasn't paint. It was blood. There were many men, some women scattered randomly across the ground. Mangled beyond recognition, their innards torn out.

One, in particular, stood out to him. Jacob, lay in the middle of the room, just beyond a poker table that had been split in half. His face a mask of terror. He had died screaming, but what had done that to him. What kind of monster could do this to this many people. Better yet, how did it even get away.

"C-call the boss, we are going to have to get him to see this..." Matt stuttered, covering his mouth. He was sure his face had gone pale by now, his lunch on the verge of coming up as well.

"R-right away sir." Clare choked out, her footsteps could be heard as she wobbled up the stairs. Matt breathed heavily, the feeling of fear engulfed his whole body. Had he come any earlier, he could have been like these people. Surely someone as brutal as this wouldn't have any qualms just killing off another for witnessing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna<strong>

_(A few hours later)_

She had gotten out just in time. Climbing through the basement window. Luna was on the other side of town, breathing heavily. She looked up at the many colors in the sky. The clouds far off in the distance looked like storm clouds, so she would have to find shelter soon.

The purple and reddish hues that the sunset created made her feel calm, she sat next to a dumpster and leaned her back against the wall. She felt saddened, nothing would ever change. Was what she was doing wrong, too?

_'Is the way I'm going about this the wrong way, perhaps?'_ She wondered weakly. Her body felt like it was getting cold, her arm and leg ached from the gunshot she had received earlier. It didn't feel to great and she didn't exactly want to go back to the doctor with a wound again.

Luna dug into her leg with her fingers, still leaning back against the brick wall in a lazy fashion. She groaned lightly, her eyes closed into slits. Her nose scrunched up and her leg felt like it was on fire.

She had to get that bullet out of there. Otherwise she'd get infected, so she dug deeper. She would have used her vectors to do it, but she can't really use them when she's in deep pain like this. She was only able to do it back there because adrenaline was numbing her pain.

Not so much anymore.

"Hey!" She heard through her stinging pain, she moved her head to the side staring in the location of the voice. "You're that bitch that we sent out on a mission last night, aren't you?" The man yelled, walking up to her with an intimidating look on his face.

Luna groaned in response, not taking her eyes off of his face. She tried not to look weak, she knew if she avoided eye contact that would only make him think he was the bigger one.

"You must be working for the police or something, because not too long after you were supposed to be back. A whole bunch of fucking police stormed the place! I knew he shouldn't have trusted you! I told him!" He yelled, kicking Luna's leg. She let out a small cry, grabbing her thigh where she'd been shot.

"Leave me alone." She grated out, looking around. No people nearby, so if she was loud enough it wouldn't matter. Fucking brilliant.

She heard the loading of a gun, 'Click!' and she focused on the thing in front of her. A handgun. This guy was aiming a handgun right in her face. When she couldn't use her vectors.

"I'll make sure you never do that again, you fucking double crossing-"

_**'BANG!' **_Luna wasn't even able to cry out as she felt a hot searing pain in her abdomen area. Her eyes widened and she looked down. Right between her breast bone and her belly button was where it hit. She was sure, because she saw a red flower start to bloom in that general area.

Another shot was fired.

_**'BANG!'**_

This time she didn't feel anything, only heard the man grunt and fall over. She didn't have the strength to even look up, she just stared at the wound on her stomach area. She felt her body get clammy and cold, her face probably drained of color.

"You okay?" Someone yelled from the end of the alley, she heard approaching footsteps. "Shit!" He clicked something talking into some sort of device. His words seemed to fade away as she focused on the wound in front of her.

"It's going to be alri-" He stopped as he got a good look at Luna's face. No doubt she looked like a mess, her hair sticking to the side of her cheek. Luna's breath was shallow and uneven as she panicked internally.

The last time she got a wound she knew she'd live, knowing that they wanted her alive for testing. They had good doctors over at the facility, so there was no fear of dying. Now, however, she knew otherwise.

"I've seen you somewhere before." He said aloud and she felt a hand brush against her cheek. Luna blinked a few times, recognizing that tone. She peered up, seeing that young officer that she'd met only months ago.

"Matt." She breathed out, remembering his name. Her memory was pretty good, because of all that training she'd been put through. She ended up putting her hand on her wound. She was attempting to put pressure on it, as to stop the bleeding. She couldn't die now. Not now.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't remember your-"

"Luna." She felt her body start to shake, "W-where is the damn ambulance?"

"It'll be here momentarily. Just keep your hand on that wound. Don't take it off." His face looked panicked, showing what she felt inside. She knew not what would happen to her. Luna didn't want to die.

* * *

><p>The next thing she remembered, she was waking up in a hospital bed. She knew, because of that oh so familiar sterile scent that it had. That was the first thing she noticed before cracking open her eyes, looking at the ceiling above her. Just how long was she out?<p>

Luna scoped the area, not moving just in case she was still injured. The pain seemed to be dulled as of now, probably with the help of some pain medication. An IV was strapped to her arm, fluids being dripped into the tube.

The blinds were closed, small amounts of sunlight peeked through them. She blinked a few more times, the blurriness from earlier just now going away.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice from the doorway pointed out, walking into the room with her. She still lay still on the bed, looking up at this woman. She looked to be a nurse, a bit elderly. That much was visible. Her gray hair was curled tightly to her head and big glasses slung around her neck, attached to some type of rope thing.

She felt the need to be sarcastic, but refrained from doing so.

"Yea. How long was I out?"

"A few days." She stated matter-of-factly, walking toward the door and grabbing something just outside hanging on the door. "It looks as though you suffered from a gunshot to the abdomen. Fortunately for you, we were able to get there in time to stop the bleeding."

Luna grunted in response, wondering how she'd even survived in the first place. She'd been shot in the damn stomach.

"Internal bleeding, your liver from the looks of the notes." The elderly lady sighed, flipping through a few more pages. "You're a lucky girl, you know that?"

"You can say that again...I thought I was going to die."

"So..." She put on her glasses and looked a bit closer, probably having some troubles. "Luna, you had a visitor just earlier today."

"A visitor?"

"Yes, a young man. He seemed to be pretty concerned for your well being."

_'But why? I've never done anything for him.' _She pondered, looking over a the blinds. She knew who it was, the only person that seemed to act so kind to her. Something that was still quite foreign to Luna. Kindness.

"Is that so...?" She trailed off, thinking.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, the pager is right there." She motioned toward the button next to her bed.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it is a bit slow. I agree. It won't be that way for long though, so your guesses were right. :D It won't be long before things start to speed up. Time my friends. It takes time. <strong>


	9. Secrets

****"Secrets"****

Luna sat upright staring at the open window. She'd had one of the nurses open it for her, some of the warmth pouring in. A slight breeze blew across her face, making her smile lightly. She'd always liked this kind of weather, it had a way of making her feel better. The sunlight warmed her up as she sat in her colorless bed.

It had been a few days since she'd been here and they told her that she'd be released tomorrow. The incision that was made in her abdomen to get to her liver was quite small. So it was easier to heal, barely even needing many stitches. The thing that hurt the most, was the gunshot itself.

Sometimes she'd get uncomfortable and sit awake at night, waiting for her next dose of pain medications. Though, they had taken her off many of the stronger ones now, so she'd have to deal with it.

A knock resounded from the doorway, breaking her out of her thoughts. Luna looked over, seeing the elderly woman from earlier peek her head in. She'd never gotten her name...

"You have a visitor." She smiled kindly, making her tilt her head in confusion.

"Okay." She nodded, letting her know it was fine to let him in. She'd already known who it was. Who else would come visit her?

__'Definitely not Jacob.' __She thought darkly, knowing full well that he was dead. Luna smirked. That smirk soon dropped at the sound of footsteps coming into her room. She looked up at the young man, Matt. His hair was neatly brushed today, falling just above his eyebrows.

"So I see you are fairing quite well." He smiled cheekily, his white teeth showing. Luna then noticed that he was cradling something in his left arm. A small flower, from the looks of it. "Here, a get well present."

"I see..." She watched him set it on the nightstand next to her bed, then grabbed a chair and scooted a bit closer to her. Luna blinked a few times, not registering why he was being so kind. It befuddled her and she didn't like it when she couldn't figure things out.

Things were kind of silent as he sat there in silence. Kind of awkward, really. She fidgeted a bit, looking at his features. Matt's hands were clasped in front of his body as he leaned forward slightly, looking over at Luna.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked boldly, genuinely curious. This seemed to startle him, making him sit up straight.

"What do you mean?" He seemed confused. Luna decided that maybe it was just his personality. The way he was with everyone, perhaps?

"Do you always come and see the people you save? I'm sure you save people quite a bit, being a cop and all. So, why just me?" She questioned, making it seem like she was interrogating him. Funny. That should be his job. Luna chuckled inwardly.

"I-I don't know...I just thought..." He seemed to stumble over his words, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. She'd noticed the slight color that tinged his cheeks. Luna scowled. He was one of them.

"You're attracted to me." Luna looked away, the scowl ever so present on her features. She couldn't see his reaction, but could hear a slight sigh.

"I guess you could call it that." She could hear him shift in his seat, probably trying to get comfortable or something. Luna knew how this went, a male would show interest and think instantly that she would feel the same about him. Sometimes even going as far as pestering her and following her around. She'd met a man like that, she ended up killing him. Idiot.

If not, usually she'd be cast aside like it didn't matter. More commonly, though, was that they'd think she was easy. They would only be looking to mate. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID.

"I barely know you." She gritted out, trying not to sound too irritated. She knew what was coming. He'd either leave or insist on going out with her.

"I suppose." He chuckled, "I'm sorry if I put you off because of it. I just think you're so cute when you're scowling like that. Trying to act tough." She blinked, kind of stunned. She peeked over at Matt, seeing him smiling brightly.

"Cute?" Luna's eye spasmed, the side of her lip twitched along with it.

"Yes, cute." He seemed to notice her irritation and laughed even more at it. What's he on about? Was he making fun of her?

"I'm not cute!" She blurted out, feeling heat rise to her face. Of all the times that she'd been confronted, that's the one word that she'd never been called. It was always 'hey sexy' or 'what's up babe'. But cute?

__'You've got to be kidding me...'__ She felt the urge to face palm.

"Right right, okay." He stood up, stretching. That ever present smile still on his face. "I'll come back tomorrow to see you off. Don't need you getting into trouble again."

Luna only grunted and looked out the window again, trying to ignore the man. "Whatever." She replied after awhile, hearing him chuckle then leave.

* * *

><p>With instructions to take it easy, she was sent off the next day. There was no signs of Matt, as she strode out of the hospital in some clothing that they had given her. Her old ones being too torn up to give back.<p>

Luna let out a sigh, looking down at the pavement. It was rather cloudy today, though not cloudy enough to produce rain. Thankfully.

Somehow she knew this would happen and didn't know why she looked forward to seeing the man again. He was just a nuisance anyways, right?

__'Stupid Matt...and his stupid smile.' __She huffed, taking off in one direction. Toward the nearest restaurant. It was a good thing that she had some money in her pockets when she came in. Only around 20 dollars though, but that was enough to feed her lunch.

"Auuugh, what should I eat?" She stopped at the block where there were a few places she could dine in at.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Matt<strong>**

He had been late, having things to do at the station before he left. It was around lunchtime, so he could spend his break talking to Luna. He found himself strangely attracted to her personality. The way she acted was kind of adorable, in it's own way. She kind of reminded him of a young child sometimes, the way she scowled and tried to hide herself behind that mop of hair.

"Alright, thanks!" He stepped out of the building looking around on both sides of the street. From the way things were going, he was bound to see her again sometime. It seemed as though she lived in the vicinity.

Matt decided it would be best just to go eat at a drive through somewhere, only having around 10 minutes left for his lunch break. He sighed, stepping into his black car and driving just down the block.

There were a bunch of people bustling around, probably also on their lunch breaks. This was why he didn't really like taking his break right around noon. Usually around 1 or 2 things were a bit calmer. The road was kind of slow as he creeped ahead slowly, many cars lined the sides of the streets. Parked at restaurants.

It was then he noticed a familiar long haired woman, looking up at a guy. The guy wasn't too tall, but definitely taller than her. He was of a smaller build and his hair was longer than it should have been. He seemed to be laughing at something, or more specifically, her. Luna went from looking irritated to completely pissed off. Her fists clenched at her sides.

"What's that woman thin-" Matt heard a resounding ****'CRACK'**** as she punched the man in the face, sending him to the ground. She completely laid him out, her face red with anger. "Holy crap!"

Having heard his voice, she peered over at his car. Her face suddenly changed from anger to confusion.

"Matt?" She asked, sounding as if she hadn't just punched some guys lights out.

"You do realize I'm a cop, right?" He asked through his window, having stopped the car.

"Mmph. Whatever." She looked down at the guy, who was just now starting to stir. "Oi, asshole." She addressed to him, making Matt raise an eyebrow. Luna crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot angrily.

"Hunh?" He replied groggily, sitting upright and rubbing his cheek.

"Do you want to repeat your, oh so generous offer?" She motioned her hand toward the police car. He seemed to get the idea, scrambling backwards frantically.

"I don't know what you mean!" He stood up and walked away briskly. Matt sighed, scratching his eyebrow with one finger.

"Why did you punch him?"

"Mind if I catch a ride?" She ignored his question, walking up to the car and getting in. He hadn't replied as he watched her close the door. Not that he minded, but he had his job to get back to. Luna seemed to sense this and looked out the window. "I'd like to file for harassment. It happened right in front of you, after all." She smirked, looking over at him.

"R-right.." He began driving off, not really knowing where she wanted to go. He pulled up into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant, then pulled out some paperwork from his folder at his side. "You do realize, that if that guy was any larger he could have actually hurt you?"

Luna seemed to think about this, then looked down at her abdomen.

"Oh...I'm hurt, aren't I?" She seemed to analyze, poking at her area where stitches probably lay. Matt rubbed his palm down his face, then looked out the front window. She didn't think about her actions before she carried them out, that much he knew.

"Yes." He replied in a deadpan tone, "You could have reopened your wound."

"I guess I should take it easy then." She hummed, grabbing her hair and examining it. Matt had noticed that Luna let her anger get to her almost all the time. The first time they'd met, she seemed to have gotten into the predicament because she'd acted impulsively. Now it was because she'd been angry.

"You need to think about things before you do them, you know. One of these times you might actually get yourself killed."

"Hmmn..." She seemed to shrug at his little lecture, probably not even taking him seriously. This time it was his turn for his eyebrow to twitch. She was just trying to annoy him now. "What?" She asked, looking at him then giving him a cheesy smile.

Matt sighed, handing her a clipboard with a form on it. She put it on her lap and peeked around the car, more than likely curious about it. She didn't show any signs of wanting to even fill the damn thing out, she just stalled.

"Do you need something?" He was curious, so why was she suddenly wanting to spend time with him? She'd made it clear before that she wasn't interested. Luna scoffed, looking at him with a hurt look.

"And here I thought we were friends, Matt. You hurt my feeling." She pouted mockingly.

"Feeling?" He questioned, smirking slightly.

"Yes, my one and only feeling. You hurt it." She propped her knees up close to her chest and continued to write on the clip board. Her face buried close to the page, her hair forming a curtain so he was unable to see much of her expression. The woman seemed to have a pout on her face, though she was doing it on purpose. He could tell.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna<strong>**

Luna bit the inside of her cheek as she doodled on the harassment form that Matt had given her. She wasn't even really filling it out, she was just doodling little stick figures. Some were running across the name section on fire. Others were jumping off of the lines and falling down the page. She even added a few dead stick bodies at the bottom of the page, as if they'd fallen to their death.

"You aren't even filling it out!" Matt yelled, exasperatedly. He snatched the clipboard out from under Luna. She snapped her attention over to him.

"Hey!" He examined it for a moment before letting out a chuckle and shook his head, setting it beside him as he drove. "I was using that..."

"I can see that, where do you live? I can drop you off, if you want. Otherwise I'm going to have to just let you off up here somewhere, I need to get back to work." Ah, so the man had a job. Of course. Luna had almost forgotten about his job.

"I don't live too far from here. In an apartment complex on the other side of town." She waved her hand dismissively.

"T-the other side of town? I'm on my lunch break, I barely have a few minutes before I need to be back!"

"I can take a taxi, not a problem." She smiled cheesily, looking over in his direction. He was quiet for a moment as he drove. "I'll just get off at the station, that make things easier?"

"Yea, that should be okay."

__(6 Months Later)__

It had been months now, since Luna had met Matt. She was still living in the same apartment as she was all those months ago. As to not cause any confusion or suspicion to Matt. Ever since that day, she hasn't been killing as often as she used to. Most of her anger had been alleviated because of her current friendship.

Matt was a kind man, always there to talk to her when she needed it. He would often just stop by to talk after work or have dinner with her. Luna was learning that she liked having a friend. Perhaps it was time for a change in lifestyle?

She knew full well that what she was doing would be looked down upon by the young officer. Even though he was a good 5 years older than she, he seemed to hold an innocence that she never could. That was another thing that intrigued her.

Whenever conversation would come up about the criminals he was investigating, she'd change the subject. He didn't seem to notice, but she didn't feel like relaying her feelings on the group of people. Luna hated criminals with every fiber of her being. People that hurt others, to be more specific.

A hatred that stemmed far beneath her past. All the way down to how she was created. Her biased opinion on them kinds of people will forever follow her wherever she went. Nothing could change her feelings toward such ignorant fools.

Which is why she made it her job taking them down. She knew it wouldn't be long until Matt found out. He wouldn't approve, that's for sure. They'd gotten really close. She'd even go as far as quitting this whole thing just for him.

Which was what Luna was planning on doing. There was one other person. She just had to get rid of him. He went by the alias Alex, real name Haruto Matsumoto. An older man in his late 50's, he was one of the head people that led the research of her kind so many years ago. The research that ended up creating what was known as her. Number 05. He was on vacation now in the United States somewhere.

Why anyone would want to come to the US for a vacation was beyond her. She huffed and typed some more on her computer. The clicking of the keyboard could be heard throughout the dark quiet room that she sat in.

It was much harder to track this man down, because most of the information on him was classified. For good reason, too.

She was broke out of her thoughts by a loud knock at her apartment door. She blinked and powered down her laptops she was using, stashing them underneath her bed. Luna ran to her desktop and turned it on, pulling up a few social networking websites.

"Coming!" She yelled, pushing the rolling chair to the side and walking to the door. She already knew who it was, being the only friend she had and all.

Luna opened the door, revealing the tall man. He stared down at her with a big smile on his face.

"Well, good morning to you too." He patted her head for good measure, getting an angered reaction out of the girl. Luna slapped his hand away, though not too hard.

"You know I don't like it when you do that. It makes me feel short, which I'm __not__ might I add." She sighed and allowed him in. She was still in her pajamas and hadn't even slept the night before. Though she'd had some energy drinks, so she'd be fine for a few more hours.

"You look like you haven't slept in days." He commented, watching her close the door. Luna peered up at him, so her face must have showed how tired she was.

"It's only been 24 hours, just chill. I'll be fine."

"Sleep is essential, just because you have the weekend off from your job doesn't mean you should stay up like this." Matt seemed to scold her, he didn't have any work today either. Which was why he came over to visit. She'd known beforehand that he was coming, so it wasn't a surprise to her.

"You aren't my mother, Matt. I know these things." She bit back, walking into her kitchen to make some breakfast. "Besides, I work at __WalMart__ of all places. What's the worst they could do, fire me?"

"Yea..." His voice trailed off from behind her, his footsteps could be heard a ways away from her. He was walking slowly.

"What's the matter?" She peeked behind to look at him, he had a serious look adorn his face.

"I-it's nothing. I'll tell you later." He had a different expression as he said this, one not quite known to her yet. Though not one that had a negative impact on her senses either. It was almost like he was nervous, which also made her kind of nervous as well. Why was that?

"If you say so..."

* * *

><p><em><em>(Present day)<em>_

"Luna..." A whisper, that voice. It was far away, she could barely hear it.

"Luna..." This time it was closer, though behind her. Luna slowly opened her eyes, expecting the house that her and Yuki stayed in. Only to be met with the apartment she'd lived in so many years back. It brought back so many memories. Memories that were so precious to her, yet hurt at the same time.

She felt like her chest was going to be torn open from thinking about the man. She needn't say his name. She didn't want to say his name.

Luna sat up from the bed, looking around. It was definitely her old room, laptops and all. She stood up and wandered about, slowly. Memories attacking her mind. Unwelcomed.

Faint light poured through the colorless curtains, dust floating about. It looked like no one had been here in years. The floor had a heavy layer of dust as well, the furniture worn out and unused for so long.

The windows had boards on them, nailed messily to the trim. Some criss-crossed, some parallel. Luna walked forward slowly, entering the dining area. The table sat unused, two chairs across from one another. Her shoes made a light clunking noise as she walked, stirring up what lay on the floor.

"Luna..." It was in the same room as her now, that voice. It was a masculine voice. A voice she hadn't heard in years.

"Go away." Luna said aloud, not turning around. "Go away!"

"You lied to me, why did you lie to me?" His voice almost pleaded. There was fear in that tone too. He was afraid of her, just like he was on that day.

She felt a hand grab her upper arm, shaking her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, swatting it away.

"Wake up, damn it!" A normally monotonous voice yelled at her. Luna snapped her eyes open, which was odd seeing as how she was awake. Right?

She rubbed her eyes, still feeling tired. She was met with the irritated face of Yuki. Which was another odd thing, why was she irritated so early in the morning?

"Why are you in my room?" Luna questioned the young girl, studying her face. Which, upon closer inspection, had a large red mark. Her cheek to be exact.

"You struck me." She pointed out plainly, her tone having returned to normal. "I was waking you up."

"Well, Captain Obvious strikes again."

"You lied to me."

"What?" She blinked quickly, recalling that phrase being said to her in her dream. She must have been hearing Yuki. Luna pulled her hand up and rubbed her face. "What did I lie about this time?"

"This time?" The white haired girl rose an eyebrow.

Busted.

"Uhh...__nothing__. Just tell me what you wanted." She didn't buy it, though she did drop the subject.

"You told me you would get up early and teach me how to use the computer." Ahh, that's right. Luna had promised Yuki that she would teach her how to do some basic hacking. Though she didn't plan on letting her do it that often, she was also going to take her to the gym and try to get her to work out a bit.

The tasks she was going to have Yuki doing would require some athletic skills.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yuki<strong>**

"It's finally summer!" Luna sang, twirling as she came out of the door. Yuki had just gotten off of the bus. It being the final day of classes, there wasn't really much going on that day. So she'd gotten these numbers from Kayla and Ella, they said to call them using the phone when she wanted to 'hang'.

Whatever that meant.

"You're wet." The older girl pointed out rather bluntly, after she was done with her little 'twirl fest' she had going there.

"You don't say." Yuki remarked, almost sarcastically. Almost.

"Well, what happened?" She started to laugh, looking down on the smaller girl. Her hair was drenched, as were her clothes. There had been a water fight right outside the school just as the bell rang. Apparently the senior class wanted to do something to the younger kids before they left.

That wouldn't have been a problem if the high school and middle school weren't conjoined. Yuki grumbled, silently cursing small schools.

That just so happened to be throwing water balloons and dumping buckets of water on them. It was pretty hectic. The janitors are going to have a hay day tonight, that's for sure. With all that trash laying about.

"Water fight." Was her short answer as she walked into the house.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of June when school got out for Yuki. She spent almost every day ''training'', in hopes of gaining a more agile body. Why she couldn't just use her vectors to get around was beyond her.<p>

So, whenever she would send Yuki off to the gym. She wouldn't really go, she would just walk to Kayla and Ella's house to visit. Luna didn't have to know, all she needed to be aware of was that she was 'training'.

Well, she was training. In a way.

"Climb up that wall, right there." Kayla's voice rang in her ears. She wasn't yelling, but she always said things so strongly it came out loud anyway.

"Where?"

"Up that wall, right there dummy!" She pointed forward, Yuki trying to focus her vision in more so that she could see.

"There are walls everywhere, I'm in town." Yuki said rather dully.

"You don't have to yell, K-Kayla. She's right there." Ella commented timidly, she was sitting next to Yuki on the couch. She was playing a video game, currently.

"Well, if she wasn't so blind I wouldn't have to yell. Wouldn't I?"

They continued to 'talk' whilst she tried to finish a mission she was on. Yuki was playing Assassin's Creed, being able to run around and climb on things. It was pretty amazing.

Too bad she wouldn't be able to do that in real life.

At least she got the general idea on the kinds of things she would be able to do if she even tried. But she didn't want to. Her motivation was low. She knew she would be able to carry out the tasks Luna had assigned her, since she could just use her power.

Yuki already knew how to launch herself atop buildings and crawl through small spaces. It was only a matter of learning how to be stealthy now.

A buzzing noise resounded from her pocket. A vibration. Startled, she looked down at her leg with wide eyes. This resulted in her dying on the game.

"Are you an idiot? How could you not see him?" Kayla pointed out, laughing at the girls inability to play the game correctly. Yuki paid no heed, grabbing the damned object out of her pocket and looking at it.

It was the cell phone she'd gotten awhile back from Luna. Around the time summer break started. It was already July now, and they were talking about watching fireworks in a few days. Why they would celebrate something, was beyond her. She never really paid any attention to national holidays.

Yuki carried her cellphone everywhere. Though she never used it. The only phone she used was the one at the house when she called Kayla or Ella before she headed out to their house. This one was only for when Luna wanted to get a hold of Yuki when she was gone.

"How do I answer this?" Yuki asked casually as she peered down at the thing. It was kind of wide, with a huge assortment of keys. A keyboard. What did Luna call this model...

"The red button, right here." Ella poked it, making it beep.

"Oh."

"How do you not know how to use a cell phone?" Kayla voiced from behind her older sister. This only got a few blinks out of the small girl as she looked up at her.

A string of curses could be heard from the device, making Yuki snap her attention down toward her hand. The voice definitely belonged to Luna.

"Hello?" Yuki pulled it up closer to her ear.

"__Where the hell are you?" __Luna screamed into Yuki's ear, making her flinch noticeably. This even got Ella to wince, Kayla behind her smiling really cheesy like. She was enjoying this.

"Uhh...the gym?"

"Kehehe, looks like you've been found out." Kayla whispered, covering up her mouth. Ella tried to wave her off, telling her to shush.

"__Nice try, I'm here right now. They said you haven't been here since that day I signed you up!" __She ranted. Yuki felt like she'd just eaten cereal with bad milk in it. Her stomach churned uncomfortably.

"Y...Yea. About that."

"__Do you have any idea how much that membership cost me?"__

"20 dollars." Yuki drawled, wanting to facepalm. She could come up with that money easily, why she chose now to rant about money is beyond her. They had enough as it is, anyway. "I'm at Ella's house."

There was a sigh on the other line, she was probably rubbing her face. She knew how she reacted to certain situations. One of the joys of living with Luna.

"__I'll be right there. They live just a few blocks down the road from our house, don't they?"__

"Yea."

****Click.**** She hung up quickly, looking up at the two girls. One smiling and the other nervous.

"S-she won't get angry at us too, right?" Ella muttered, getting a scoff out of her little sister.

"I doubt it, it's Yuki's fault after all."

"She won't. Luna has an explosive personality." She gave Kayla a pointed look, "But she doesn't blow up on others to make herself feel better."

"H-hey! What are you implying!" Kayla got angry instantaneously, which was Yuki's intended reaction.

"Nothing, I have no idea what you are talking about." She denied innocently, standing up and walking over to grab her messenger bag. It had her gym clothes in it, which she never really used. Along with a few other odd things.

"You little-"

The front door opened and their mother walked in. Her room was on the first floor and she always liked everything being quiet when she got home.

"What's going on in here? I could hear you all the way from my room!" Their mom sounded exasperated, her arms flew up in defeat. "What have I told you about your anger, Kayla? Hmmm?"

"I know, I know." The girl sighed, rubbing her eyebrows.

Yuki had never seen their father, in all the times that she came over. Sometimes their mother would be gone at work, but she didn't feel like asking. She'd heard the younger of the twins bring him up once, she didn't really sound too happy about their current relationship.

It wasn't long until Yuki heard Luna's car horn honking just outside of the house. She said a quick good bye and ran out the door, climbing in the small vehicle. Since they'd gotten here, Luna changed cars. Again.

Yuki understood, though. It was to ensure their safety, even going to such lengths could help them out in the long run. It's nice enough that their housing was well taken care of and the landlord was a private owner. Otherwise they would have had to change apartments a bit more often than Yuki would have liked.

"So this is where you've been. What did I tell you about not telling me where you were? What if you'd been taken? I wouldn't have known!" Luna's tone of voice was the same tone that Kayla's mother used on her when she did something wrong. Scolding, was it? Yuki looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, "They had invited me over one day and I enjoy being with them. Ella is a nice girl." She commented offhandedly, hoping to change the subject.

"Don't you go trying to change the subject on me." Well, that plan failed. "We are heading down to Florida for a job, you'd better hope you are up to the challenge. I really don't want to send you in if you aren't ready."

Yuki sighed, "I'll be fine, just tell me what it is you need and I'll get it. Simple as that."

"No, not simple. If you don't be careful you could get __killed__. Don't you understand?"

"I do, I'll be careful."

Luna sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she drove her car.

"I already packed some clothes for you, so you don't have to grab anything."

"Can I have an Xbox?" Yuki asked suddenly, remembering that Assassin's Creed game she was playing. Luna looked over at her with a confused look on her face.

"Well...I guess. When we get back, though. I'll get a pretty hefty sum for completing this job on time. So that is why we need to get there as fast as we can."

Yuki sat silently for a moment, she knew not for how long. Maybe an hour? That is, until a thought entered her mind.

"Why don't we just take a plane?" She wondered aloud.

Luna let out a sigh, they made a few turns here and there. Other than that, it was a pretty straight drive down towards who knows where.

"We need to be careful, the airports have extra security. We don't need them finding out that we use airports, because that would be like asking for us to be caught."

"That makes sense..." She hadn't known that airports had upped their security. Yuki rarely read into that kind of thing, so that was new information for her.

* * *

><p>"So our objective is to gather information on the company's Co Owner so that it can ultimately lead us to know who the main guy behind the whole operation is." Luna explained to Yuki, who just looked at her blankly. They were sitting in the hotel room as they ate their dinner. It'd taken them a few days to reach their destination, but it was doable.<p>

"So basically...we'll be stalking this guy?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes." Luna smiled, she looked like she wanted to laugh. "We're meeting him tomorrow."

"Wait...aren't we supposed to be all stealthy and all that. What would we gain in meeting the guy? That may just blow our cover."

"Not exactly. You see, they are kind of new to the whole thing. So he's turned to me to try and gather some things for him. When in reality I'm learning more about him instead, so we can take them down from the inside."

Yuki nodded in understanding, "So you do this quite a bit?"

"Yea, I would be helping him out but it seemed he wasn't the first one to ask."

"This all seems a bit odd...this isn't just some random job is it?"

"Well, the guys we are helping sell … some illegal things. It's just easier to say we are working for a company, just in case someone is overhearing us."

Yuki wanted to ask why she was doing this, why she was working for some criminals. When, she had stated before, that she hated them so much. Luna had to have a reason for doing this, she knew that. But what she couldn't get was why criminals? Why them?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna is doing something she hates so much, but for what?<strong>**

****I have decided to put this here. Okay, so there is a legitimate reason as to why I haven't been updating. So much personal stuff has been going on. A storm hit our town, leaving us out of power for almost a week. (I also realize that there are many others that have gone longer than that, so I apologize if I sound like a crybaby. I assure you, I am not whining. xD ) I've had to leave town on more than one occasion. I've had a really hectic summer, if you couldn't tell. How have all your guys' summers been so far?****


	10. Pain

"Pain"

Yuki sat on the couch in the hotel room that they had gotten. It was already the 7th of July and they still hadn't done much. Luna would often take off, telling Yuki she needed to stay. She refused to take her along, saying 'Not yet' or 'Maybe next time'. It was starting to confuse Yuki. She could even go as far as to say she was feeling this, irritation she's heard so much about.

So to spite her, she'd decided to leave the hotel room and go down to the pool or something. Even though Luna specifically instructed her not to.

She stood there, staring off into space as she sat in the pool room. There weren't many people down here, most of them having left that morning. It was rather rare to see anyone in the pool until it got around the evening. Then it would get full of humans. They would linger around the area, some of them not even really getting in the water at all.

Today, however, there weren't as many people as she'd previously noticed when she'd watch from her hotel balcony. She closed her eyes and thought about a reason why that would be. She was currently seated on a chair in the shade closer to the hotel, preferring not to go out into the sun. As a precautionary method, she kept a white sweater on to ensure she wouldn't get sunburned on her arms.

Yuki focused in on the few voices there were in the area, one of them seemed to catch her attention. It sounded like a younger girl,

"Look! Another kid our age." She'd sounded elated, chirpy. More so than Luna can get on occasion, which kind of made Yuki's eyebrow twitch. Though the voice was still drowned out, she could tell that they were referring to her. Considering she was the only other one, for all she knew.

She could hear the pitter patter of foot steps as they approached her on the pavement near the pool. Thinking that they would just walk by and leave her alone she kept her eyes shut as she sat on the chair.

"Whoa! I thought that was your hood there for a minute. Is your hair really that white, or is it a wig?" A young girls voice squeaked out, making her flinch at the sudden sound. The small girl cracked an eye open and looked over at the source of the sound.

"She obviously doesn't want to be bothered, Mika..." A tall black haired male from behind her mentioned. His voice was a low monotone, much like Yuki's.

The white haired girl let out a grunt and nodded. "It is my hair. I do not wear wigs."

"I-I see..." The girl, Mika, responded. The two looked to be of Asian descent.

"What did I tell you?" The male sighed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. His other hand holding, what looked like, a manga. This interested her. She had that manga.

"Well, we barely get to socialize with people our age as it is! Can't I try to at least be normal for once, Kai?!" Mika shot back at the taller male. He looked to be younger than her, despite his height. His dull brown eyes pierced into the smaller brown haired girl's.

They seemed to have an internal debate before the younger male sighed and closed his eyes, as if in defeat. This only brought a smile to the girl's face. Their expressions were pretty clear to her, so determining what they were feeling wouldn't be a problem.

Yuki was not sure if they had an alternative reason for approaching her, other than childish curiosity. She'd have to find out. Though, she doubted that they had any ill intentions.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna<strong>

_(A few days later)_

"And you'd mentioned your sister was with you, correct?" The man seated across her mentioned, his hands folded in front of him. His stubble was very prominent today compared to the last week or so she'd been meeting with him.

Was he getting nervous?

"That's classified." Luna spoke evenly as she took a sip of her coffee. It was still early in the day as they sat in a coffee shop just across from the hotel she was staying at. The smell of the coffee grounds wafted into her senses as she set her coffee back onto the table. Her client, Daniel, still hadn't really given her much information to go off of. He seemed...shifty.

"Well, I'm just trying to make conversation." Daniel smiled, doing the same.

"You haven't really given me much to go off of here, otherwise I could get the job done much faster."

"I understand." He sighed, "I had their whereabouts before you'd arrived, but it seems they'd caught onto me trailing them."

Luna grunted in response, not really opting for speaking at the moment. Lost in her thoughts, she stared down at her cup of steaming hot coffee at their two person table.

He didn't seem right. Almost as if _he_ was the one keeping tabs on her. She was sent to eliminate _him_, but she had to wait until his other partner arrived. Which he hadn't, as of yet. When that would happen, she wouldn't know.

After this, she'd have gained a favor for yet another group of people. Her plan was almost complete, once she's gotten all of her pieces set into place-

"You look beautiful when you're concentrating like that." Daniel's voice rang through her ears. She blinked a few times and stared up at him blankly.

Silence filled the table as she kept eye contact with him. After a few seconds, she finally realized the man had complimented her.

"O-Oh...is that so?" Luna stuttered, confused. Thankfully it made her sound kind of surprised. She put on a bashful face to finish the expression. _'This is getting exhausting...'_

"Do you have a boyfriend?" His teeth shone as he smiled, yet again. Luna had to admit, he was quite handsome for an older man. Though, that wasn't the main thing that was on her mind. The fact that this could give her an opportunity to get him to invite her to wherever he was staying.

Luna smiled, playing with the rim of her coffee cup.

"If I did, would I be here in this city all by my lonesome?" She giggled, grabbing her coffee and sipping it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>

_(Later that day)_

She'd left so early this morning, Yuki wasn't even awake when she'd gone. Fortunately for the young girl, she had people to alleviate her boredom. She figured out that when she felt bored and had nothing to do in the room, she could either observe humans or talk to the kids she'd met just earlier in the week.

A knock resounded at the door, pulling her out of her thoughts. She peeked up from where she lay on the bed. She'd been staring blankly at the ceiling thinking of what to do to pass time. It was now sometime in the evening, which kind of interested her.

Usually Mika and Kai would visit her during lunch, bringing her a slice of pizza or whatever it was that they had back where they were staying.

That was another thing, what were they doing in the hotel for this long?

The small girl grunted as she pushed her body lazily off of the bed and ambled toward the door. Luna always got back at a later hour, making her even more curious of who it was.

"Yuki! Open up!" A feminine voice yelled from the other side. She sounded distressed, making her go faster. Not even bothering with looking through the peep hole, she threw the door open.

A short brown mass flew by, followed by another much larger. Yuki blinked rapidly, watching as the second person threw the door shut and locked it. It took her a bit to realize it was the siblings, out of breath and scared looking.

"Is something the matter?" Yuki breathed out, startled slightly by the sudden outburst. Mika was hiding just around the corner on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. Kai was just standing there, stoic as ever. Though, she could tell from the look in his eye, something wasn't right.

The brunette started to cry, holding something close to her chest. Yuki tilted her head in confusion, why on earth was she crying? Upon closer inspection, that object looked to be a piece of paper. Perhaps a letter?

"Would anyone care to answer my question?" Yuki repeated, much louder than before.

"Can you help us with something?" Kai replied to her almost instantly, his eyes darting around in a rather nervous fashion.

"If you explain to me why the girl is crying, yes." Yuki shot back, her heart beat quickening. It was a rush of adrenaline of some sort, notifying her that whatever was going on wasn't quite right. She'd known they were hiding something, but decided to trust them. Let them be around her for the sole purpose of pissing off Luna.

For some reason, she had a feeling she'd regret that.

Kai looked down at her for a moment, seemingly contemplating something. He was about the same age as Yuki, yet he was taller. Though, not by much.

"You can't tell anyone...You can't..." Mika choked out from the corner of the room, making Yuki divert her attention over to her. Tears were falling from her cheeks, making her look kind of pitiful. It made her feel odd, her stomach twisting into a knot. She felt like she needed to help her, seeing her like that.

How troublesome.

"I won't." She sighed. "It's not like I have anyone to tell, anyways..." She added quietly, looking back over to Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna<strong>

Daniel opened the door to the room he was currently staying at, revealing a rather large suite with two beds in a room just opposite of the door. The color scheme remained simple, bland colors all around. But even so, it looked rather nice.

The older man grabbed Luna's hand gently and led her into the lounge area, a handsome smile adorn his face. Even so, she did not feel like one would normally feel with an attractive male. She did not know why that was, but she only felt a tinge of sadness within herself.

He turned around, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. As he embraced her, the only thing on Luna's mind was to push him away. Get him off of her. She didn't like this kind of attention.

At least not from him...

Images passed through her head, a certain brown haired cop came to mind. This only caused her to back away, her hair causing a dark shadow to cover half of her face. It hurt, thinking about him. Why did she, of all times, have to remember him? Now? Today?

"Stop..." Her voice quivered as she stumbled back even further. She covered her face with her hands, trying to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Luna wasn't ready to do that. To be this close to another male. Even if it was artificial. Even if it was just because she needed information out of him.

She couldn't do it. It hurt too much.

"Hey, hey...are you okay?" He asked and she felt a large hand start to pat her shoulder. Fake sympathy. She could practically hear it in his voice. He was doing what she was doing. This didn't seem right.

"Daniel! I'm back!" A young girl's voice called from the doorway, making both the adults look over in that general vicinity. Daniel grabbed Luna and held her close to him, effectively blocking her view. He was looking around frantically. What was going on?

He seemed to be looking for a place to hide Luna. Who-

"Who's that...?" A hesitant voice called, now she was much closer to them. Luna's back was turned away from the small girl, so she couldn't see what she looked like.

She sounded young, very small from the weight of her footfalls too.

"Rin...you're back early." He mumbled, "I am kind of busy right now."

"Who's that?" The little girl, Rin, repeated completely ignoring his statement. Although her tone was much different this time, her voice sounded deeper. Less innocent.

Luna spun around, getting a look at the girl. What she saw made her mind practically go blank. She couldn't comprehend what was even before her.

"Who are you!?" Rin yelled, her white hair revealing her unusually dull black eyes. They were wide with a kind of psychotic gleam. She wanted blood.

This girl. She looked exactly like Yuki.

"Answer me, bitch! Who are you to Daniel?!" She hissed as she launched herself forward, grabbing Luna by the arm harshly. She slammed her body against a nearby wall, all the while not letting go of the older woman at all.

"Augh!" She grunted, trying to pull her arm back from the small girl. She had a real good grip, she could admit that.

"Yuki...?" Luna whispered, staring down at her. Besides the uncharacteristically psychotic look on her face, she would not be able to tell the difference between Yuki and this small girl. Her hair was even cropped short just like hers. All besides the cute white and pink dress she wore, frilly sleeves hid her shoulder.

Luna couldn't see her number, but it had two digits. Just like hers.

"Looks like Rin has blown my cover...oops." Daniel chuckled with a friendly look on his face. Who were these people?! Why was he with a-

Long invisible arms snaked around Luna's neck and secured themselves around her waist, choking her and stopping her thoughts completely. Rin let go of her arm and picked the woman up with her vectors, slamming her against another wall.

Luna could hear a crack as her shoulder hit the hard wall, making her scream in agony. It's been too long since she'd felt that kind of pain. It faintly reminded her of the times she was at the facility.

She needed to get out. Now. But she couldn't bring herself to even think of hurting another girl that looked like Yuki. The thought made her sick.

Luna choked, coughing uncontrollably. She tried to regain some control, in hopes of at least fighting back enough to escape.

"W-who are you?" She managed, one of her eyes closed tightly. Some blood was coming down from the top of her head and falling into her eye. It must have been when she hit the wall earlier. Shit.

"Oh...we've been tracking you for some time. Number 05." Daniel smirked, as if he'd won.

That statement only made her struggle more, kicking her legs in a futile attempt at fighting back. The pain was preventing her from using her own vectors. If she had the chance, she'd cut that man's head off.

"Let me go!" She hissed, grabbing the solid arm that held her throat just enough to allow her to speak. She could see them. This girl, Rin, she was strong. Enough to allow her to visually see her vectors. This was bad.

"Now now. Why would I do that, dear Luna? And let you go out and do god knows what to the public? I will not allow that." He chuckled, shaking his finger as if scolding a child. This only proved to anger the woman even more.

"We only wanted to live normal lives, what makes you-" She was cut off by a punch in the face. Rin's hard fist hit her enough to make her bite herself on the inside of the cheek and part of her tongue. "AHH!"

"Don't speak when Daniel is trying to talk! You insolent bitch!" She spat, her eyes showed nothing but hate. Resentment.

A copper taste filled her mouth as she started to cough. The weight of her vectors on Luna's chest was really starting to hurt!

"You're a monster! How could I trust you?" Daniel replied to Luna's question, his face showed glee as his smile only widened and showed his pearly white teeth. That statement brought Luna back into her mind, making her remember that same sentence was said to her so long ago.

* * *

><p><em>(Years ago...)<em>

Luna stood over Matsumoto's corpse. This man was the lone man responsible for founding that hell hole they call 'The Lab'. She was sure there was a much more significant term that they used, but had refrained from using it's true name. Probably to keep her from finding anything else out about it.

She'd remembered this guy. He was the older man that stood behind that glass window as they injected her with foreign substances. He was the one that Aurora had said would often do 'things' to her. He was the one that created them.

He was the reason Aurora was dead. He had killed her first close friend. Her biological sister.

He caused all of this! She knew of the Diclonius War, but instead of keeping her specie dead. He brought them back. And what for? Not even Luna knew.

She had made sure to be extra careful, as to not puncture his body with too many holes at first. Luna smiled at her handiwork. She'd made it quite slow and she felt proud of herself.

Yet...she felt disappointment. Why? Her smile faded as she thought for a moment. That man, had he really changed her that much?

She knew that this was the last thing she was going to do. The last time she'd kill a human in the name of revenge. Luna had to put a stop to this if she wanted to become serious about living a normal life.

That idea had popped into her head only because of _him_. He seemed to have helped her feel differently, but how?

"Drop your weapon!" A deep voice called, the cocking of a gun could be heard on the other side of the garage. She was in one of the bottom floors of a car garage just outside of a hotel. No one was out, because it was so late at night. The cold air bit her skin, as she stared down at the man she'd just slaughtered.

A knot formed in her stomach, making her feel unusually sick. She was shocked to know that he'd be here. That he would have to find out this way. Luna didn't want to turn around. She was scared.

Blood ran down her arm from when she'd thrown the man's limb over her shoulder. Pieces of his body lay on the ground in random parts of the cement. Blood pooled at her feet, she could smell it. She was sure _he_ could too.

So much for trying to live a normal life.

"Turn around with your hands behind your head." He yelled, his voice sounding shaky. Luna didn't want to face this. She didn't. "Don't make me repeat myself, dammit!"

Luna rose her hands and slowly put them behind her head, her eyes focused on the bloody cement beneath her.

"Now, turn around."

Luna shifted her weight on one foot and slowly started to spin herself around, her hair forming a curtain in front of her face.

With blood matted in her hair and on her neck, it was a sight to behold. The man let out a strangled gasp, almost as if he didn't want to see what he was seeing. He couldn't believe it.

"L-Luna...?" He stuttered out, his gun lowered slowly at his hip. "You did this? Please tell me you didn't do this, Luna."

"Matt..." She mumbled, looking up and making eye contact with him. "I can explain this."

"You did it, didn't you?"

"Please, listen to me. I have a reason for doing this, I-"

"That's what they all say, isn't it?!" Matt's voice rose, his brown eyes went wide. Lips quivering, almost as if he were about to start crying. That look, it was fear. The last thing Luna wanted was to see that look in his eyes.

"No, this is different! He-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, cutting her off. "I trusted you!"

Luna let out a whimper, not expecting him to yell at her like that. She couldn't blame him, though. Seeing as how she'd just slaughtered a man. In his eyes, that was a crime. Murder. But did it make it any different if she even explained why she'd done it?

Was she any different then all of them criminals running about killing people?

"You just need to trust me, I – I'm not …"

"You're a monster! How could I trust you?" Matt's words pierced her chest like a dull blade. It hurt. Just a few nights ago he'd even said he loved her. Now …

No, she couldn't blame him for that. This was all her fault. She didn't even deserve to be around him.

"I'm not even human..." Luna's voice shook, she shifted her gaze away from him. A sad smile tugged at her features. She could feel that horrible tearing sensation in her chest area and she felt like she just wanted to break down right there and cry. She couldn't, though.

Through her blurry vision, she peered back over in his direction.

"I'm not human..." She confirmed, "I can never lead a normal life. I am cursed to live like this. Forever." Luna's voice shook as she came to this revelation. Why hadn't she seen it before.

In her life, she is nothing but a lowly crook. A criminal. She didn't even deserve to be by Matt's side. He was a good man, and she'd done nothing but taint that.

Her feet took off on their own, down toward the entrance. She didn't look back, not even once. Her vectors made a loud smashing noise as she launched her body to go faster and faster. Car alarms sounded from the sudden burst of energy.

Matt didn't call out for her. He didn't even try to shoot her or stop her. He just let her leave. Left her be.

Luna was alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Been awhile, hasn't it? School does that to you, sucking time out of your day so you can't do what you love to do. Darn it. Christmas break soon! <strong>


	11. A Helping Hand

"A Helping Hand"

****Yuki****

Yuki peered down at the hysterical girl sitting on her hotel room floor. Her brown eyes shone from the tears that had yet to fall. Shaking and most obviously confused, Yuki did not know what to do. She just opted for staring at her. Not that she __didn't__ want to do anything, she just didn't know how to help. The small girl's gaze went up to her little brother, Kai. He stared down at her with an almost indifferent look on his face. What she didn't see was, underneath his blank stare was fear.

"Mind telling me what is going on, so that I may assess the situation? Perhaps then I can help." The white haired diclonius mumbled in a low monotone, staring at him while she stroked her hair. Luna had always told her that helping others was a __good thing__. Though Yuki could never understand why doing good things was... beneficial to her at all.

"We were pulled aside on our way toward the lobby to get to the elevators." Kai looked deep in thought as he scratched his chin. "It was my father's assistant, but... something seemed off about her."

"Would you mind clarifying?"

"Well, she handed me that note right there." He pointed at the piece of paper that Mika was clutching, like it was the only thing keeping her alive. "She ordered us to leave the premises immediately, but just as she said that a large explosion could be heard just down the road." Pain seemed to flash within his eyes as he said the last part.

Mika let out a strangled sob from where she was curled up, making Yuki look down at the girl. Seeing her in pain, fear etched into her features. She did not like seeing that emotion on a human's face. Whenever it was directed toward her, an uneasy feeling in her stomach made her want to curl up in a dark corner and hide. At least she wasn't the cause, that she knew of. From the sounds of it, their parents must be deceased. The explosion and that note made sense to her, as she pieced two and two together.

"I see..." Yuki mumbled, looking back over at the young man. "I understand, so you ran up here because you did not want to be seen by whoever killed-" Kai's features twisted in an odd way and Mika squeaked, crying even harder. "Your parents." She finished.

"My dad...he..." Kai stumbled, his fists clenched at his side and his eyes focused on Yuki's. "He worked for this mega corporation that was helping the distribution of what he called 'super soldiers'. Not even he would tell me much about it, but I read some of his files one day and I knew that he would be in deep shit if he did not play his cards right. Not only him, but we would be hunted down as well if he turned on them."

Yuki's eyes widened, if it were possible for them to get any bigger. Super soldiers. Distribution. This was no coincidence. Her stomach did a flip as she thought of what Luna might be doing right now. What was going on wasn't just by chance, something was happening and she knew it. The young girl didn't like it, not one bit.

"Give me a moment.." Yuki padded over to the bed that sat closest to the window. Luna's laptop lay next to the pillow on the unmade bed. She flipped it open and flicked her right wrist across where the webcam would be, successfully unlocking the computer with her microchip.

"Welcome, Yuki." An automated female AI greeted. She flipped through the files that she had stored deep within the hard drive, and finally came upon the folder. Swiftly entering a number of passwords before it finally unlocked, she peered through the information for this mission in particular.

She was meeting with a man named Daniel, who she was supposed to eliminate. He had a partner, unnamed. Luna was commanded by the contractor to wait for the arrival of his partner and kill them both off. Seemed simple enough, however...

"Kai." Yuki addressed, snapping her eyes in his direction. He flinched, but grunted in response. "Your father, did you notice anything off about him these past few days?"

He seemed to think for a moment, before he came up with an answer. "Well... Yesterday he was arguing with my mom about something I didn't really quite understand."

"Do you mind relaying that information to me?" He almost looked hesitant, probably not wanting to trust her so easily. "I am only trying to help. What have you got to lose, after all?" His frown deepened at her words.

"It started off with him getting really upset about what his boss was doing. He was ordered to...hire an assassin so that his boss could capture him. He was angry because..." He growled, ruffling his own hair in the process. Mika had seemed to have quieted down by now, probably curious about the commotion.

"He was yelling about innocent girls." Mika spoke up, her voice still sounded raw. This was probably because of screaming, Yuki noted. "About how they didn't deserve...something?"

At this point Yuki knew that the place their parents worked for was the place that held other Diclonius, then distributed them out to other parts of the country. That part was obvious, at least.

"What was his boss's name?" Yuki asked, finally. She just hoped-

"Daniel." Kai's tone seemed like he was pretty sure of it. "On the file, I saw the name of the man he worked for. Daniel and 8.4 codenamed 'Rin'"

"Rin..." Yuki mumbled, looking back down at the file on the computer. She knew the other dicloni that were in the facility had names, like Hannah and Miranda. Who had numbers with decimal points, however she did not know they had been deploying them as of yet. It seemed as so, now that she saw what was going on.

Yuki knew for sure, that as soon as someone started 'sympathizing' with the diclonius they were killed off. To avoid any information leaks or acts of betrayal. Luna had explained all of that to her before. Right now, it seemed as though that was the case. Mika and Kai's parents were sympathizing by calling her kind 'innocent girls' and going on about how they didn't deserve it. So therefore were eliminated. But how were these two still alive? Surely they were looking for them.

"You're still alive. How?" Yuki asked, shutting all the documents and closing the laptop.

"If it weren't for my dad's assistant, we would be. He also left us that note, that was it." Kai explained while he patted his sister's head, trying to comfort the girl. Yuki rummaged around the room, packing things up as fast as she could. In all her time being out of the facility, this was the fastest she'd ever moved.

"We need to get out of here. I need to meet up with...my sister and we can take off from there." Yuki knew for a fact that Luna knew how to run. Having avoided the facility for so long, not even police would be able to find the woman.

It was then that the young girl was broken out of her thoughts by a loud explosion across the street. The girl's attention snapped toward the window. That sounded extremely close. Kai took a step toward the window, probably wanting to take a peek. Yuki jumped on top of him, taking him to the ground.

"Ouch. What was that-"

"Shh!" Yuki shushed the younger brother, looking toward the blinds. She was secretly grateful they were closed. Luna had told Yuki that if anything like that were to occur, she was to take cover and stay __away__ from windows at all cost. Something deep down in the pit of her stomach told her that she needed to get out of this hotel, and fast.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna<strong>**

It was like an explosion went off. Everything around her blew up, debris flying everywhere. She didn't seem to take notice to the fact that none of it even hit her, all of it flew outward. Away from the woman's figure. Faint screaming could be heard, almost like it was muffled. On the other side of bullet proof glass.

"Daniel! Daniel!" A girl's voice wailed, she could hear the choked sobs coming from somewhere close to her but she could not pinpoint the location. It was as if she wasn't even in control anymore.

Another explosion, this time it felt closer. The ceiling above her crashed down into her vision. It was then that Luna took note that she was sitting on the ground, her arms limp at her sides.

"Nooo! You hurt Daniel!" A demonic growl erupted from the small blurry figure that sat in front of her. "I won't let you hurt him! I cannot live without __my__ Daniel!" The figure screeched, launching herself at Luna. Another explosion erupted, sending the tiny figure flying back into the wall on the other side of the room.

**_**_'Get up, damn it. You're going to get us killed!' _**_**The voice yelled from inside of her head. It pierced through her being, made her head ache. It was like it was fighting for control, and Luna didn't want to fight back. She was done, she didn't care right now. Her body started to stand up, legs wobbling.

Another scream, the figure was much clearer now. It looked so much like Yuki, she couldn't-

The small white haired girl was sent back into the wall again, Luna's vectors lashing out without her consent. Her world went black.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yuki<strong>**

Those didn't sound like any explosion she's ever heard. She's been in car wrecks and even knew what a bomb sounded like when it blew up. But this was actually sending shock waves into the lobby. People were running around screaming their heads off, like it would help.

"Follow me." Yuki spoke loudly, over the panicked screaming of the crowd.

"Toward the explosion!?" Kai yelled, his hand was around Mika's wrist as he dragged her along.

"Trust me." She exited through the broken glass of the spinning door of the lobby. The windows in the vicinity were all shattered. Another sonic boom sounded, making Yuki stumble back. She threw a ring of keys toward Kai. "We use that black car over there!" She pointed toward the only one of that color in the parking lot. "Get in and drive away!"

"What about you!?" He yelled, almost hesitant of leaving the girl.

"It has a chip on it that lets us track the location, just go park at a rest area and lay down. Don't leave the vehicle under any circumstance." It was then the small white haired girl took off down the alley, knowing that Kai would follow orders. He seemed serious enough.

Yuki looked up at the building in which the noise was coming from, seeing a row of windows blown out, along with a rather large crater in the side of the building right next to it. Right as she noticed it, a small figure came flying out of the crater. A flash of white left her vision and a small 'Boom!' was heard. Her head snapped in the direction of the body.

It was a small girl with short white hair, unconscious from the looks of it too. Dirt and debris covered her small form. Not fully comprehending the situation, she walked up to the girl and looked at her. Beneath her short hair laid, what looked like, small bone stubs coming out of the sides of her head. Horns. Yuki's eyes narrowed, backing up.

Not getting a good look at her face, she turned around and walked the other way. Yuki was always told to be wary of others of her kind, because there were what they called 'trackers' that were sent with 'keepers' referred to as a 'unit' to locate missing dicloni.

Just as she got to the pavement another crash was heard, the aftershocks hitting the small girl and sending her on her butt. That one was much more powerful than the last. Looking up at the crater in the building opposite of the hotel with wide eyes, she saw a woman falling. A black mop of hair. Falling.

She didn't even think as she launched herself upright and jumped toward the figure, catching her just as they both tumbled onto the cement. The weight crushed the small girl, knocking the breath out of her. Hot searing pain entered her torso, making her scream.

"Aaah!" Yuki yelled from underneath the figure. She hissed, pushing her off gently. The white haired diclonius tried to get into a sitting position, only causing more pain on her end.

"Shit..." She growled, rolling over and facing the woman she saved. She was right, it was Luna. What was she doing-

Yuki's eyes widened considerably, accessing Luna's face. Blood was coming out of her nose and mouth, making the small girl panic. Pain momentarily forgotten she sat up with much more determination. The hot pain was back again, worse than before. No doubt caused by her sudden movement.

"Luna." Yuki rasped out, grabbing the woman and shaking her. "Luna. Luna." She repeated much louder than before. "Wake up!"

She didn't know why, but her heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to fall out of her body. Her arms started to feel cold, spreading up to the rest of her body. Could she be-

Luna coughed and spit out some blood, along with bits of flesh. Had she bit someone? Perhaps the inside of her mouth? The thought seemed to calm Yuki's racing heart. Coughing up blood was a sign of internal bleeding, which would mean they would have to go to the hospital. This would have caused their inevitable capture and death.

"You're alive." The young girl breathed.

Luna groaned and pushed herself up onto her knees. Her eyes didn't seem to focus as she attempted to stand, although a bit wobbly.

Yuki mimicked this motion, trying her best to ignore the searing hot pain in her side. She let out a pained cry as she finally stood straight. The small girl walked beside Luna, holding the unbalanced woman the best she could.

The couple made their way into a nearby alley, supporting each other. All the while, Luna didn't even seem to be fully conscious of her movements. The blood hadn't stopped coming out of the black haired woman's nose, either. This concerned Yuki.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hours until the two found themselves in the outskirts of town. Yuki was fortunate enough to find an old barn that didn't seem to be occupied at the moment. Almost as soon as Luna noticed that they were safe, she collapsed on the cement floor. Yuki's face twisted into worry as she knelt down next to her sister. The pain in her side had dulled, until she knelt close to the ground. The pain flared up again, causing her to hiss and fall next to the woman.<p>

"Aaaaggh!" She screamed as she connected with the ground. Her thoughts seemed to get hazy, along with her vision. Water formed in her eyes. She then passed out.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ah, right. Well, I haven't forgotten about this story. As it is, the story is coming up to about the halfway point. Something major is going to happen soon, that's all I will say.<strong>**


End file.
